


The Babysitter

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kids, Must Read, Reeeeaaalllly slow burn, lot’s of good stuff, much wow, parent fluff, parenting, you know the trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 49,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: All Might’s and your rivalry had always been semi-friendly. Well, you tried to keep it friendly. It was a little hard when all he saw you as was a villain.You were a small time thief, plaguing California with your mischief. Always managing to escape All Might’s grasp at the last second.Years later, after therapy and paying for your crimes, you’ve started a new life. You’re feeling better. Refreshed even!But that relief is quickly crushed when a familair hero shows up in your backyard. And he isn’t convinced you’ve changed your villianish ways.Things only get more choatic from there.





	1. Ordinary, or so they say

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Wanna read a crappy story with fluff and drama? Welcome to The Babysitter! This is based off of one of my Oc’s. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A brief explanation on your otherwise ordinary life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'This will be a very long and boring chapter. It' explaining a bunch of stuff. I apologize, but if you stick around it will get better. I promise.'

Quirks are fickle things. By the age of four your fate is decided by your gift, quirk, power, mutation, whatever you want call it. People say that those born with strong and amazing abilities should become heroes. That they have a duty to uphold justice and a responsibility to protect those around them. Similar to how your father became a hero. 

 

Your father was a heroes hero. Born into a bloodline of some of the most resilient warriors. He took his job and reputation seriously. When his quirk of invulnerability was activated his skin would turn a dark crimson. Two black streak running down his eyes. You had often times thought he looked like Darth Maul. Though you never dared tell that to his face.

 

He was revered as the top support hero to his day. Loved by all and looked up to by many. He was the poster boy for almost every support agency. Your mother was the healing saint. Providing relief with a simple touch of her hand. 

 

Healing an injury within the blink of an eye. She was held in high respect for her capabilities as a healer. They were the top ranked heroes, third and seventh place. They’re offspring was bound to be the most powerful hero. That is, if they inherited both quirks.

 

Sadly, that legacy was passed onto you. The moment you were born you had little to no choice about who you would become. If you inherited either of your parents quirks you would become a hero. It wasn’t up to you. The day your fate was sealed was the day you inherited your father’s quirk. 

 

Your skin a dark grey. A stark contrast from his own crimson. He didn’t seem to mind however. In fact, you’d never seen him so proud. For a four year old, seeing their parents so happy. You couldn’t help but want to do everything in you rpower to please them. 

 

You wanted to become a hero to make them even more proud of you. Ever since that day you were being trained. Taught to fight. Taught to take a punch and get back up. You showed promise for the first two years of your training, but it all went downhill from there. 

 

It turns out, your quirk had a time limit of three hours. Simple enough, you could make those minutes stretch. Use them sparingly and still win fights. After you turned eight it appeared you didn’t have your father’s super strength, or speed, or agility. The only thing you had inherited was his thick hyde. 

 

He thought if he pushed you hard enough he could eventually force your quirk to evolve. That perhaps you were a late bloomer. It never happened of course and your hope to make your parents proud ended there. For a nine year old to be repeatedly told they aren’t good enough is harsh. But to hear it every single day for up until you were fifteen years old was degrading. 

 

The effects were...undesirable. 

 

You saw no point in striving to do good really. There were plenty of other heroes with stronger powers who could do that. You didn’t mind tagging along on your father’s patrols acting as his sidekick. It was thrilling to take on a villain. Especially when there was a chance of losing. 

 

You sought adrenaline rush at every turn. Sometimes even going as far as putting yourself in harms way. It was the only time you ever felt good, like you were alive. Though you couldn’t always find this rush in fighting. You found other ways to get your heart pumping.

 

Such as at hero galas. The large parties were crowded with plenty of bustle. You took up the art of pickpocketing. You always returned what you took but the thrill of snagging a watch from Subnautica or a necklace right off of Slither’s neck was intoxicating. It was a challenge and of course you got caught. 

 

Though since you were still fairly young you could persuade them it was an accident. A slip of your hand, just bumping into them, loose latches on their accessories. They believed you until you were about sixteen. That’s when your father caught on. You never thought you’d have to use your invincibility to protect yourself from him. 

 

You had a black eye for a week after he found Gargantiums wrist communicator in your room. He constantly degraded you for your new hobby. Calling you out at every turn. He thought he was helping to stem the problem. That by punishing you he was discouraging you from your thieving. Instead it made you smarter, better, more skilled at hiding everything.

 

The harder he lashed out the farther away you became. You had hoped your mother would step in but she never did. She would turn a blind eye or tell you it was technically your ault. They would both gang up on you telling you you would never amount to anything if you continued down the path you were on. It did little to sway your mind. If you weren’t going to amount to anything then why stop?

 

You made new friends when you arrive in highschool. Ones far more experienced in the field of breaking and entering, along with burglary. You had never personally stolen anything while on heists with them. If you could even call them heists. If anything you were a mere lookout. Hardly involved. 

 

You were sure you were doing this partially to spite your parents. But a small art of you….genuinely liked it. The excitement of hiding your activities from everyone. The rush of the escape whenever the police arrive. The trust that you and your friends had with one another. You couldn’t lie to yourself, it was fun.

 

However the older you got the more your friends started to push you. Trying to make you prove you were worth keeping around. That you were really willing to go all the way as a thief. That you had the guts to do what they did, and you’d never known when to back down from a challenge. That’s when your life started to turn from bad to worse. You had just barely graduated high school. 

 

You had just barely turned eighteen and ready to face the world. Your friends had planned out a simple heist for you to pull. One that would be a piece of care. Barely any danger at all.

 

Little did you know, you were about to pull off the stupidest stunt you had ever pulled in your entire life.


	2. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your first attempt at robbery goes askew, especially when you wind up choking out a new and upcoming hero. But that’s okay! You didn’t mean it. Besides, you wore a mask. He wouldn’t be able to recognize you...right?’

Your friends had picked out a small run down pawn shop. Like one of the ones they had stolen from when you were sophomores. It was in one of the worse places of downtown. Tucked in the back street behind a couple of greasy restaurants. It was closed down due to water damage. 

 

The repair man had to tear part of the ceiling out due to black mold or something. Nobody was going to be there thislate in the afternoon they told you. It was supposed to have been easy, right? Except it hdn’t. You’d tripped a silent alarm on your way in. Your friends bolted the second the police sirens sounded. But you? You weren’t so lucky.

 

The hot California night air made it hard to stay awake as you sat with your back pressed to a jewelry case. The wool ski mask you wore was starting to itch as sweat seeped into the fabric. You wanted to take it off. Even if just for a second to wipe your face off. Which was a really bad idea considering the situation you were currently in.

Glass littered the floor around you. Your heart pounded against your chest as you peeked around the display case you were currently hiding behind. Outside were not one, not two, but five cop cars. The officers were waiting behind the safety of their cars. Now, you weren’t violent whenever the authorities showed up.

You never harmed an officer or civilian. If anything you tried to avoid them all together. It was a rule amongst your group. You were cat burglars. It was in your job description to get in and out without anyone ever knowing. The one time they had actually arrived on time and they had to choose today.

You should’ve known better than to trip a silent alarm. You had gotten sloppy in the last month. Starting to get confident in your endeavors. You glanced down at the watch you had. The background a light a dark green.

 

It was the watch your father had specially made for your quirk. The one he gave you for your tenth birthday. He’d be furious if he found out you were using it for something other than heroics. The flashing bold numbers brought you back to reality. Two hours and three minutes.

Well, at least you still had time left. Let’s see. You could easily make a run for the back door. They probably didn’t have any officers out back yet. All you had to do was kick down the door, and sprint to freedom. Easy peasy.

Nothing to it! You’d get away and you wouldn’t have to fight anyone. Truly a win win situation. Swallowing the lump in your throat you got into a crouch. Eyes fixed on your target, the hallway leading into the back of the store. 

Down it was a fire exit leading to a back alley. The only barrier between you and freedom. You were surprised the cops hadn’t tried to talk you out yet. Surely they should’ve announced for you to come out with your hands up. Then again what did you know? 

You’d never been caught so far. And the only experience with cops you had was the ones on NCIS. Hardly a realistic portrayal. That’s when your wish came true.

“Come outside with your hands above your head! We’ve contacted hero support, and they’ve sent a hero to assist us. If you come out now, you will not be harmed,” a voice crackled over a bullhorn. You felt your blood run to ice. A hero? They’d called a hero?! But you hadn’t done anything!

Okay, you’d broken into a pawn shop but seriously? Why call a hero for this? You were a petty thief! Licking your dry lips you attempted to calm your thundering heart. You’d be gone by the time the hero showed up.

You were going to be fine. Stop panicking and just run already! Taking a deep breath you activated your quirk. Your skin turned to a dark grey as your body turned invincible. You leaped forward as someone shouted behind you.

There was a deafening ‘POP’ as you slid into the hallway leading to the emergency exit. Smoke filled the store where you had just been. Probably tear gas. It was a good thing you’d decided to use your quirk. With a swift kick you sent the door toppling down.

In an instant the fire bell started blaring. Oh, you’d forgotten about that. Crap. Now you’d have even more authorities on the way. You bolted down the alleyway.

Turning the corner to see the street empty. Score! They hadn’t placed any officers in the back. Your luck seemed to be running high today. You took off at a full on sprint.

You knew they’d be onto you quick. You had a head start and weren’t about to waste it. The only sound in the entire street was your sneakers slapping against the pavement. It was unnerving to say the least. You had expected them to give chase.

Perhaps they’d given up? Maybe they realized you hadn’t taken anything with you. Not your smartest move, granted. But you were more concerned with staying out of jail rather than making off with a bag of loot. You glanced over your shoulder to make certain you weren’t being followed.

That was your first mistake. You ran into what felt like a brick wall. Bouncing off with a muffled ‘oof’. You landed flat on your back. Eyes wide in surprise.

What just happened? You didn’t think there had been a wall there. Groaning you sat up. Rubbing your head as you glanced up at what had stopped you. You almost peed yourself at the sight.

A hulking giant towered over you. At least seven feet of raw muscle clad in costume and gleaming smile. It was a hero. They had really called a hero on you. He had two odd blonde bangs that stuck up in a V shape.

A dark blue cape, with metal boots and cuffs. You had seen him on TV once or twice. You’d never paid attention enough to catch his name. He was still a small time pro. But a pro nonetheless.

“Stand down villain. You’re coming with me,” he stated, his smile seeming somewhat sinister from where you sat. While you had made a vow to never attack a hero or authority figure. You refused to be caught this easily. He reached for your arm. Then you made your second mistake.

You swung at him. You knew it wouldn’t do much damage. While your body was impervious to any and all attacks. It was still as weak as you were. Your fist knocked his hand away before he could touch your shoulder. You scrambled to your feet dodging past him.

How do you escape a hero? How do you get away from someone with super speed and strength?! You barely made it ten feet before you were swept up off the ground. Your feet dangling in open air. He was holding you by the back of your jacket.

A blessing in disguise. You were grateful you had worn it to help hide your figure. You unzipped it falling the two feet to the ground. He was already reaching for you again. You had to think fast.

Come on. Think! You were invincible. You could probably fight him. You had enough time left with your quirk.

If you battled him you could probably tire him out. Force him to let you go. But if you did that the cops would have you surrounded. What were you going to do?!

You swatted his hand away ducking under his arm. Bringing your fist forward you socked him as hard as you could in the gut. To your surprise he actually stumbled backwards. Hey, maybe you did have some strength after all! He glared at you planting one foot behind him.

Wuh oh. 

Raising his fist he glared you down. 

Not good!

“Texas smash!” He shouted. You didn’t even see his hand move. The blast of air almost toppled you over completely. What the heck?! How strong was this guy?!

You lowered your arms to peer fearfully at the blond giant. He seemed just as shocked as you were. But for different reasons. Nobody had ever managed to keep standing after a Texas smash. How were you still upright?

You leaped to the side as he attempted another punch. Yelling a state name and slapping a smash on the end. Some power move that was. You were kind of proud of yourself for keeping toe to toe with the man. He spun about catching you off guard.

You didn’t have time to side step his attack. You prayed to the stars above this was going to work. You reached forward managing to snag his fist in your hand. Ultimately stopping his punch in it’s track. A gust of wind tore past you.

Blinding you for a brief second as your eyes watered. Blinking away the bleariness you saw the hero gazing at you in total shock. Time to make your move. Do or die! You smashed your fist into his face.

Keeping your hold on his hand so he wouldn’t fall back. You hoped he’d forgive you. That or forget this completely. You kicked his knee forcing him to the ground while he was still stunned. This move had worked on your bully in fifth grade.

Hopefully it’d work now. You got him into a headlock and he finally came back to life. He lurched to his feet and that’s when you started fearing for your life. No, not when the cops had cornered you. Or when they shot tear gas to stop you.

Nor was it when the hero could’ve killed you with a single punch. It was right here, right now. As you clung to this heathens neck trying to choke him unconscious. His fingers dug into your skin as he shook you. Similar to how a dog might shake itself to get rid of water from it’s fur.

He was gagging. Gasping for air. And you felt like a total monster. He collapsed to his knees. One hand pressed to the pavement while the other still tried to pry you off.

You knew from experience his efforts were in vain. He fell forward onto the road and you finally released him. Standing over the fallen hero you wondered how long you could be imprisoned for this. Then a second thought struck you. Had you just killed him?!

Sure, when you did it to Cameron he just passed out. But you were so full of adrenaline you didn’t know if you’d crushed his windpipe. Oh, no. What if you had? What if you had killed him?!

You couldn’t get anymore panicked than you already were. You dropped to one knee to get a better look at him.

”Please, don’t be dead,” you whispered fearfully. Gently pressing your fingers to his neck you waited. After a few seconds you found a pulse. Steady and strong. A thank goodness. At least you won’t be charged with murder. Glancing up and down the street you broke into a run once again. Although this time you wouldn’t be looking back.


	3. Thrown Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Things don’t go well after you and your friends hijack a car for a joyride. The only good thing here was you weren’t the driver and were the youngest of the group. You got off with a slap on your wrist, told not to do it again or it’d go on your record. Partially because the police knew who your father was.   
> But everything goes south when your father, a pro-hero himself, throws you out of the house.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Time for some angst. It’s poorly written angst, but angst no less.’

You rubbed at the bruise forming on your shoulder from where Heavy Hitter had grabbed you. You’d have thought you’d learned from your first attempt at robbing someplace. Yet here you sat. In the back of a cop car with quirk restrainer cuffs canceling out any chance of escape. Granted, it wasn’t as big a crime as last time.

At least you didn’t consider it that big a crime. There wasn’t really any breaking and entering. You hadn’t even attacked anyone this time. You’d stolen one of the snobby kids cars. A sleek black chevy impala. You weren’t caught when you stole it.

You weren’t even caught while doing a hundred down the freeway during your joyride. No, you had been caught when you returned the car. You and your friends weren’t complete idiots! You knew to return the car before anyone noticed. Except the cops had been waiting, along with Timothy Grace.

To be honest you didn’t feel sorry. Timothy was a complete jerkwad and had done plenty worse to kids during your high school life. Though the second you and your friends saw the flashing lights you bolted. Scrambling out of the car as you darted in opposite directions. This time you hadn’t been so lucky.

One of the heroes had managed to pin you to the ground. You had already wasted half your invincibility for the day. So you couldn’t fight back and you couldn’t pry the cop car door off to escape. Thankfully they didn’t know about your previous scuffle at the jewelry shop. Or the fight with the hero.

However you had gotten caught.

It wasn’t even your fault this time at least! You’d probably get let off the hook. The car slowed to a stop in front of your house and you felt your gut drop. Oh, no. You’d all but forgotten about this part.

 

Here you were, eighteen, and being dragged to your front door by a police woman. All at three in the morning when you were supposed to be sleeping. Your parents were going to kill you and bury you in the backyard. Swallowing the lump in your throat you pursed your lips. The officer knocked on the door and rung the bell.

When no one responded she tried once more. You hoped that maybe they wouldn’t answer. That you’d have to go to the station instead. At least then you wouldn’t have to face the full wrath of your father. The porch light flicked on crushing those hopes however.

Your face paled as the door opened. Your father stood before you in pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Eyes squinting in the light of the porch before his eyes landed on you. There was a brief second of recognition before anger. Oh, you were dead.

You were so dead. If it was possible you’d have shrunk to the size of an ant so you could scamper away like the coward you were. You could barely hear anything the police officer was saying as your pulse roared in your ears. Your skin was slick from sweat and not from the California heat. It was from the dread of how your father would react.

At some point your mother had arrived to listen in on the conversation. You were uncuffed, given a warning, and that was that. The cop was gone, taking her car and what safety you had with her. You were left standing on the front porch. Heart pounding as you kept your gaze at your father’s chest level.

“You stole a car?!” He growled. Voice already an octave louder than it normally was. He wasn’t even going to ask if you were okay. He was just going to go straight for angry. Alright, time to play meek and vulnerable. You had to get him calm.

 

“Yes, sir,” you mumbled. It was better to just admit you had instead of denying it was you. Sure, you were in the car but it wasn’t you who hot wired it. That had to count for something, right?

“You’ve been pushing your luck, Y/n. I’ve turned a blind eye to your little antics. Picking fights with the other kids. Sneaking out at night. But stealing a car?!” He snapped. His temper was quickly rising. This was going to get ugly if you didn’t think of a lie to get out of it.

“But i didn’t know-“

“YOU DIDN’T KNOW?!”

Too late, you’d blown any chance of getting away with this. He slammed his fist against the door frame making you jump.

“You stole and car, with those low life thugs you call friends, and you’re standing here, TELLING ME YOU HAD NO IDEA?!” He roared. Your gaze shifted to your shoes. Your hands shaking as you stuffed them in your jacket pockets. Relax, it’s going to be okay. He’s just blowing off steam. It’ll be okay.

“Get out of my sight.”

Your head snapped to attention at his words. Get out..? Wait, no no no!

“But-“ you were cut off by his steely glare. His face contorted with unchecked fury. You shrunk back, hoping your mother might speak up. Talk him out of what he was about to do. But the look on her face told you you wouldn’t be receiving any help.

 

She cast you a disappointed look before turning her back. Disappearing back into the dark house.

“Don’t you ever show your face here again!” Your father hissed slamming the door shut in your face. The porch light flicked off leaving you alone in the cold night. You stood stock still. Hoping beyond hope that he might come back. That’d he say he was sorry and to just go to your room and stay there.

But it didn’t happen. Hot tears burned at your eyes as you floundered with what to do. You didn’t have your phone. You had left it in the house. You didn’t have any money on you. No, no no no.

What did you do?! You were an idiot! You grippe your hands behind your neck, turning to face the street. Where were you going to go?! California might be for the rich and famous but at night it was almost as dangerous as New York.

A homeless shelter? But you had no idea where one was. Besides, you weren’t homeless. You’d come back when your dad calmed down. Maybe a friend would let you stay over.

Your rubbed at your eyes as you tried to bite back the sobs. Okay, this was fine. You’d be fine. It was fine! You’d just head over to Samantha’s house or Peter’s.

They’d let you stay over. Yeah, you’d stay with them until this all blew over. It’d be fine in a day or two. Wiping your cheeks with the back of your sleeve you started down the steps. The shadows around you seeming to shift and take on the form of villainous shapes.

You’d never realized just how scary the night could be until that moment. Especially when you were all alone.


	4. Backstory of a Villainess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘If you’re such a dissapointment why not go all the way? If your father can play hero, you can play villain. Besides, you managed to beat a hero already. You had half the villain requirments down. And hey! Your dad kicking you out just adds to your dramatic backstory!’

You strapped and unstrapped the velcro of your gloves. Adjusting the tightness until you were practically cutting off the circulation in your hands. You were sporting a new look. You no longer wore baggy pants and a sweater. There was no ski mask to irritate your skin.

No, you had actually gone out and commissioned someone to make you a super suite. It took you about three months of looting and robbing pawn shops to save up for it. It was simple in design. A black long sleeved turtleneck, a dark blue vest and matching climbing halter around your waist. Black cargo pants and combat boots.

Dark blue gloves and a cowl mask that hid your face. Two blue rings surrounding your eyes. You looked like a knock off brand Deadpool. You weren’t really going for originality. You were going for durability.

And hey, if you looked like your favorite Marvel character why complain? Taking a deep breath you glanced up at the large building in front of you. It wasn’t a pawn shop, but a mall. In your opinion it was a step up. More security guards, more alarms, more thrill.

You licked your lips unholstering the grappling hook from your belt. Clipping the wire to your holter you raised the gun. Taking careful aim of one of the edge of the roof. How crazy were you? Were you really doing this?

You didn’t want to be a burglar forever. Then again, that was what the mask was for. No one would know it was you. Besides, go big or go home right? Hah!

 

Ironic considering you no longer had a home to go to. Were you being smart in continuing your line of work? No, but it was fun and thrilling. That’s all you wanted right now.

The adrenaline rush. The chase. You didn’t want to think about your father’s words. Or the look of disappointment on your mother's face. No.

Tonight, tonight you weren’t Y/n Wilson. You were Invincible, the thief of Las Angelas. An unstoppable villain! Working your way up in the criminal underworld. Clenching your jaw you aimed towards the roof. Firing off the grapple hook.

Much to your joy it latched onto the edge of the roof. Metal barbs digging into the concrete. Score! And on your first try. Thank you, shady gear lady!

You gripped the wire planting your feet on the cement. Okay, it was just like rock climbing on your tenth birthday. If you fell, no big deal. You’d turn invincible. Granted you’d make a human sized crater on the ground below.

But that wasn’t about to stop you! You made the slow and agonizing climb up the wall. Gritting your teeth you awkwardly scrambled over the edge of the roof. Falling three feet and landing with a soft ‘Clunk’. Note to self, get spiked boots next time.

You lay still for a few moments. Trying to catch your breath. Who knew being a thief would be so hard? You’d have to work out more too. Taking a deep breath you pushed yourself up onto your knees.

Okay, where was the roof entrance? Your eyes scanned the barely visible rooftop. At least you were smart enough to come on a new moon when there wasn‘t any light out. No one would spot you. The only problem was you couldn’t see anything either.

 

You finally spotted the maintenance door off to the side of the roof. Scuffling across the roof like a crab you tried to keep low. Just incase a hero was in the area. The last thing you wanted was to get caught. You pulled the key from your pocket.

 

Having nicked it from one of the janitors carts a few days ago. You had to admit, you were getting good at this. You were pretty proud of yourself too. Who said a heroes daughter couldn’t become a great thief? You pulled the door open enough for you to slip inside.

Careful not to trip any security alarms on your way down to the second story level. You knew the cash registers were locked up. There wasn’t any money to be stolen. But, there was jewelry and smaller items like toys. You could pawn those off.

It was petty and a low life way to go about it. But it was a way to get money nonetheless. Sure, you could get a low paying job. But where was the fun in that? You slunk over to the Jewelers booth.

Removing a small pen from one of your pockets. Okay, let’s see if your tech agent was as good as she talked. You pressed the small clicker on the end watching the tip of the pen glow a hot yellow. Alright! Let’s see what this thing can do.

You pressed the tip to the metal gate. Slowly and painstakingly melting a hole the size of you. You knew once the gate was broken you had about two minutes to get in and out. You made a decent size circle in the gate. About the size of you while crouched.

 

Turning the pen off you stuck it back in your hip pocket. Big mistake. That thing was hot! You mouthed a silent curse as you yanked it back out. Dropping it on the ground as you shook your hand.

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow!” 

Note to self. Wait for pen to cool down next time. Yeesh, with all the notes you were taking you should’ve brought a memo book.

You sat down on your butt, bringing your legs close to your chest. With a swift kick the circle you had made broke away. Hey, what do you know! It really worked! You crawled in on your stomach.

The pen now safely back in your pocket now that it had cooled. Surprisingly you didn’t hear any alarms. Nor did the small device on your watch alert you to any silent ones. The lady you went to had upgraded your watch. Not only did it tell you how much invincibility you had left, but it let you eavesdrop on police scanners, alert you to alarms, and tell you what heroes were in what areas.

You opened the bag that had been attached to your belt. Shifting to your invincible form. Raising your fist you brought it down with a deafening ‘SMASH’. The glass case shattering on impact. It might be bulletproof but it wasn’t you proof!

Wow, that sounded lame now that you thought about it. The alarm finally went off as you scooped diamonds and rubies into your small sack. Once it was decently full you wiggled back out through the hole you had made. Tucking your bag safely back on your belt. You sprinted towards the stares when your watch began beeping.

 

What the heck? It wasn’t supposed to make noise! You scrambled to open the door as you raced up the stairs. Glancing down at the glowing blue screen of your watch you were hit with a wave of confusion.

V? What did V mean? Wait, no that wasn’t a V. It was a weird squiggle meant to look like eyes. What the heck was this?!

The eyes seemed to be moving. A red blip moving closer and closer to the little green dot. You could only assume you were the green dot. Then the red dot must be...you slowed to a stop at the top of the stairs. The red blip landing just outside.

Oh. The red dot was a hero. Well, you were screwed. You turned tail heading back down the stairs. Okay, choices. Plan A, hide and hope they leave.

Plan B, fight them not knowing who it was. Plan C, turn yourself. Yeah, plan C wasn’t really an option at this point. You passed the second floor heading for the first floor. They’d probably assume you were still at the jewelry store.

Who would think you’d hide on the ground level? You leaped over the counter of American Cookies. Hiding beneath the counter as you hugged your knees to your chest. Quieting your breathing you listened for movement. Heavy clicking met your ears as you sat still.

 

It sounded likes boots almost. They stopped walking and you tensed. From what you could tell they were on the second story floor. Probably looking down below to try and spot you.

 

“David, no ones here,” a deep voice stated. It sounded semi-familiar. Then again you’d seen plenty of heroes with a similar voice. It could be Oceanic, Heavy Hitter, that one Japanese guy, Hades, or Titan. All of whom would be incredibly difficult to beat in a one on one battle. You could hear the faint jabbering of a phone.

No, an ear piece. Heroes used those to communicate with a home base. This was obviously a pro if he had help.

“No, they must’ve escaped as soon as i left,” the hero explained. You went rigid at his words. He might be playing you. You’d seen it in comics and movies alike. It was always comic relief, a gag type of scene.

The villain thought they were getting away scot free before they turned the corner and ‘Wham’! Hero was still there.

“It looks like they melted their way through the grate. Maybe a heat quirk?” The man hummed. You felt your heart lurch into your throat. He was moving again. Walking towards the jewelry booth. It was right across from your hiding spot.

If he turned around he would spot you for sure. Thankfully he still had his back to you. His finger pressed to his ear as he kept talking. You couldn’t see his costume yet but you could tell he was large. It was probably Oceanic.

In which case you were going to be slaughtered if you didn’t run. No problem. You could handle this.

 

Hop the counter, walk under where he stood. Keep out of sight and break out the front door.

You were quietly sliding across the counter top when the jewelry in your bag tinkled. It was barely soft enough for you to hear. Yet he turned around like he’d just heard a gunshot. Crap! You bolted before he could react.

Your boots absorbing the friction of it’s soles against the floor. You were glad you had paid the extra money for silent boots. If you tried to hide he couldn’t track you. He obviously had heightened hearing! A heavy ‘thump’ sounded from behind you.

He had no doubt jumped down to the first floor. Hah! You’d gotten a head start. There was no catching you now! A blur of bright blue and white and you had struck a wall.

You bounced off, but this time you didn’t fall. This felt a little to familiar. Stumbling backwards you looked up to see...oh, come one! This guy again?! Why was it always him?!

Did he have sort of petty thief radar? As soon as you entered his radius it’d ‘ding’ and he’d leap like superman to stop you. Wait....did this make you his arch nemesis? You shook your head scowling to yourself. No, you were hardly a villain right now!

Besides, arch nemesis held your love interest hostage and threatened to destroy the Earth like those old black and white movies.

“You’re coming with me,” he snapped attempting to grab your shoulder. No, he wouldn’t get lucky enough to grab you this time. You’d been practicing. You’d been training on how to fight back better. This time, you wouldn’t win by luck.

 

You’d win by skills. You ducked into a crouch before launching yourself full force upwards. Your head struck his chin full force with a resounding crack. It was his turn to stumble backwards. You raised your fists knowing you’d have to fight him.

There was no chance of getting around him. He’d just outrun you. You had to wound him. That or knock him out like last time. Though you doubted he’d let you get that close. He rubbed his chin. Almost looking as if he were impressed.

“That was a dirty move,” he huffed matching your defensive stance. You couldn’t believe your ears. He just? He called you out for fighting dirty? He did know you were a thief right?

“I’m a villain! What’d you expect?” You quipped back.

“A little more class,” he retorted. Hey! You were still learning! He wound his fist back and you knew instantly you needed to move. You dodged to the left into the corridor leading outside.

You glanced back at him when you didn’t hear any ‘State smash!’

He was standing there grinning at you. The jerk had faked you out! Wait, why wasn’t he moving? You did a quick double take of your surroundings to find....oooh. You hated this guys guts.

The top of a metal cage slammed shut on the plaque you stood on. It was a trap! He’d known full well you were here all along! You were absolutely fuming as he strode over to you.

 

“You’ve been a menace to the police department of Las Angelas. None of the other heroes would help since you were a small time villain. So i stepped in. You’re reign of terror stops here,” he smiled cheerfully. You blinked, wondering if the man had seriously stepped out of a superman comic book. Who the heck even said that anymore? Your reign of terror stops here? Really?

He turned his back to you. Pressing his earpiece as his gaze wandered over the shops near you.

“It’s safe. The trap worked,” he called. One of the doors open as yet another man strode out. He looked slightly younger, with long brown hair and a white lab coat. A sidekick maybe? That was a weird looking costume for a sidekick though.

“I told you it would. Even if she does have a heat quirk, the bars are made to withstand SuperNova’s heat. She even tested them for me!” The man declared triumphantly. You stared at the two of them. They...they really didn’t know your quirk? You thought it was obvious. They continued talking without so much as glancing back at you. Guess not.

Looking at the bars they seemed to be about as thick as your arm. But that was no matter. You could still easily bend them. Sure, you didn’t have super strength. But you were an immovable force.

You could bend metal and crush diamond. Your grip was practically a vice. You took hold of the bars gritting your teeth. Invincibility don’t fail me now! You tugged with all your might.

The bars gave a squeak as they trembled under your force. That caught their attention. The sidekick broke into a wide grin as he shook his head.

“I wouldn’t do that. The bars are made of titanium, not to mention reinforced with-“ he was cut off when the bars gave way. The screeching of metal filling the air as both bars bent out of shape. The sidekick’s eyes widened in disbelief. You tore one of the bars off on accident. Tripping out of the cage with a startled yelp.

All three of you froze in uncertainty. You were free, now you had to do something. Well, you had a makeshift weapon. Might as well use it! Taking a breath you gathered your courage.

Gripping the bar harder you swung with every ounce of strength in your body. You had one shot to knock him out you better not waste it!

You caught the hero upside the head. Launching him clear across the mall through of the metal grates of a store. Home run! As for the sidekick, he wasn’t a problem. He ducked back into the room he had been in before.

It was better to leave the guy alone. You kept the bar with you incase the hero got up as you sprinted out the door. You were making up a plan as you went. You were in a parking lot. There had to be a car you could hot wire and escape in.

And lo and behold what did you find around the next corner? A big shiny red car. Not just any car, it was obviously the heroes. With boosters and everything. I mean, you knew it had a tracking device.

But seriously, who cared? You’d ditch it somewhere once you got far enough out. You hopped into the driver’s seat. Tossing the bar out into the parking lot. A wicked smile forming as you spotted the keys in one of the cup holders.

Ooooh, this was going to be fun.


	5. Shut up and Drive-Rihana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your first ever car chase, and you only managed to hit two heroes in the process! Not to mention you got away scot free with over a thousand dollars in jewelry! You’re feeling pretty good. Granted, your skills need work. But all villains have to start somewhere.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to skip the whole car chase scene and go to your next meeting but it was to good to pass up. I hope you enjoy it!

Dave stared at the empty parking lot. Jaw slack as he realized his top invention had been stolen. Toshinori stood beside him. His hand pressed to the side of his head as he tried to stem the bleeding from where you had nicked him. It wasn’t a deep cut but he no doubt had a concussion. Which was a fete in and of itself considering how durable One for All made him.

“We have to go get it back! If she takes that to a villain we’re done for! Go, i’ll catch up!” Dave shouted shoving against the heroes waist. Toshinori shook his head. Trying to clear the haze that was clouding his mind.

“Er, right. I’m on it,” he stated crouching. With a single leap he was halfway across town. Though he didn’t make the landing. His foot twisted under him and he was sent tumbling head over heels. He came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk. Grumbling to himself as he blew the end of his cape out of his face.

“Dammit, why’d i leave the keys in the cupholder?” He growled stumbling to his feet. Next time he was definitely taking the keys with him.

-

The hustle and bustle of the city had died down for the night. A clock tower chimed one in the morning. All was still. Until the roar of an engine brought the night back to life. A sleek red car shot over a hill.

Tires coming off of the ground before slamming back onto the pavement with a ‘clash’. Your head jolted from the impact but you didn’t mind. Who would?! You were going over a hundred and twenty miles an hour! And the pedal wasn’t even half way down!

You hadn’t been this excited since the night you stole that impala! You jerked the steering wheel almost capsizing as the car whipped around a corner. This was the best car ever! Not only was it fast. It could actually handle curves and corners despite its size.

Out of the corner of your eye you caught a glimpse of blue. Wait, had the hero already gotten back up? You hit him upside the head about fifteen minutes ago. He’d probably woken up a few minutes after you left. You turned into a roundabout, drifting to the best of your abilities.

Performing doughnuts around the fountain in the center of the square. That’s when you got a good look at who it was. Oh, crap. That wasn’t wonder boy that was Oceanic! The towering giant of metal lumbered onto the sidewalk.

Scuba helmet swiveling to stare you down. You slammed your foot on the break as his drill came down hard in front of the hood of the car. Barely missing the shiny bumper as it cracked the pavement. You moved the clutch shifting into reverse as you floored it. The tires skidded, unable to gain traction on the smooth road.

Your stomach lurched into your throat as Oceanic raised his drill. The tires spun out before finally gaining friction. The car skittered backwards like a startled mouse. You spun the wheel bringing the car about. Barely managing to shift into drive as you did so.

A thundering crack sounded as Oceanic’s drill hit the ground again. Skimming the back of the car. He watched as you escaped down the road. Not showing any signs that he’d give chase. It was unnerving.

You kept glancing over your shoulder while you drove. Wondering how fast Oceanic could move in the clunky armor he used. He seemed to be pretty quick on TV. Maybe you should increase your speed. You were glancing over your shoulder when someone stepped out into the road.

Neither of you aware of the others presence nor paying attention. Not until you hit the person head on. They bounced off the front of the car scaring you witless. A scream escaped you as you realized you’d hit a person. You slammed on the brakes, the car rocking at the sudden halt.

You turned around in your seat. Eyes wide with terror. There lying in the middle of the road was the hero from the mall. Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

You’d killed him! You felt a wave of nausea sweeping through you as you started to dry heave. Oh my gosh. You were going to jail. Could you suffer the death penalty for this?

What was the punishment for killing a hero?! A groan caught your attention as you tried to fight back the urge to vomit. The hero was climbing to his feet. Looking a little loopy but otherwise okay.

“YOU’RE ALIVE!” You shrieked. Relief flooding you almost instantly. At least you wouldn’t be put in the electric chair or whatever they used now and days. He squinted at you before breaking into a scowl.

“Give back the car now!” He snapped taking a wobbly step forward. You glanced behind him to see Oceanic sprinting down the street towards you.

“Uuuuh, no thank you?” You replied feeling slightly bad for how much brain damage you were probably causing this guy. But you kinda needed to get away. He lunged just as you revved the engine. Tires squealing you tore down the road. Leaving both heroes in the dust.

Alright, time to head back to your base. It wasn’t even a base. It was an abandoned apartment complex. Not the best place to live but it was actually cleaner than you expected. But first you had to ditch the car.

The car jolted sending your head colliding with the steering wheel. You blinked away the spots from your vision. Wha-what had just happened?! Peering behind you you found two water tendrils holding the bumper of the car off the ground. Oceanic stood a few feet behind you, the two port in his gloves open.

He had activated his quirk! He was growing closer and closer with each clanking step he took. How had he caught up to you? You were literally a hundred feet away from him when you started driving! His drill scraped against the ground sending small sparks flying. That got your brain functioning again.

Alright, you couldn’t go forward. What about backward? You pressed your foot to the break changing gears. You weren’t even taking chances. He had thick metal armor. He’d be fine! 

You pressed your foot all the way to the floor as the car shot backwards at lightning speed. You flipped over the dashboard onto the front of the car from the force. A thundering crash met your ears as the back of the car literally drove over Oceanic. Your jaw dropped at the sight.

The most feared water bending hero. Stuck like a turtle on it’s back with a car on top of him. If you weren’t scared for your life you might have honestly laughed. A breathy giggle escaped your lips as you slid off the hood of the car. Might as well just leave it here and try and ditch your costume. That always worked for spider-man.

Why wouldn’t it work for you? You jogged towards the nearest shop. Darting into the back alley as you started to strip down. It was then that you realized this was a very poor decision. Not only was it hard to get your climbing gear off.

It was even more difficult to pry your turtle neck off. Not to mention your mask. You felt your heart thundering against your ribs. Hyper aware of every passing second that would lead to your inevitable capture. Bundling your costume up you stuffed it behind the dumpster.

You were now left in your sweaty tank top and work out shorts. The combat boots might give you away but running barefoot would be even more suspicious. You emerged on the other side of the alley. Breaking into a jog as you scanned the mostly empty street. There were people near these shops unlike the other streets you had cruised down.

You looked like an ordinary civilian. Out for a nightly jog...at one in the morning. Nothing weird about that at all. The people around you didn’t even give you a second glance as you passed them by. Eagerly chatting away about their lives.

You feared either hero might appear at any second. Calling you out and dragging you off to jail. But surprisingly nothing happened. Your breathing was jagged as you continued your jog. You’d go to your hideout first.

Your loot and costume could wait till morning. It was far too risky to return tonight. You paused at a crosswalk. Sandwiched between a group of incredibly drunk girls. All in matching pink and black tiger stripe dresses. One of the taller woman was wearing a crown reading bachelorette.

“And then, i said, but i like this lipstick! Nad you know what she told me? It’s too red for my complexion! I mean, i should know what looks good on me!” The “bachelorette” huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know! Those make up people were so pushy,” a cat eared girl nodded. Her tail whipping about haphazardly. The light turned green for you to walk and you used the group as a type of shield. All the while having to listen to the gossip and hissy fits. Well, at least this was better than being chased by heroes.

-

Police lights glinted off the shop windows where the car chase had gone down. Heavy hitter lifted the back end of the car off of Oceanic. Meanwhile Pendulum and SuperNova dragged him out from underneath. The water bender was fine except the sizable dent in his chest plate. Toshinori sat in the back of an ambulance.

An ice pack placed against his head. The healer on the scene had confirmed he had a severe concussion. No to mention two cracked ribs from being hit head on by a car. With a simple touch it had been healed. Now all that remained was a rather unpleasant headache.

Dave strode over to him. His hands stuffed in his coat pockets as he offered a small smile.

“We got the car back. It’s a little banged up but in one piece.”

“But she got away,” toshinori retorted dryly. Dave nodded as he glanced over at his invention. A tow truck would have to take it back considering the axle had been shattered. It would cost quite a bit. Working for a popular hero would help take care of most of the expenses though.

“Is that what’s bothering you? That she got away? It’s fine! We didn’t know she had a strength quirk. We’ll be prepared next time,” Dave stated trying to lift his friends mood. However it only seemed to make it even worse.

“I think i fought her before. A month or two ago,” he frowned. Dave arched an eyebrow trying to recall the heroes previous fights.

”The pawn shop thief? The one that choked you out?”

“Yes, she got away then. And she got away tonight. It’s becoming irritating. She’s a simple thief! I should be able to catch her,” he grumbled. Removing the ice pack he sat up. Stretching his arm as a dull throb shot through his right side.

“She’s just lucky. As i said, we’ll get her next time,” dave shrugged sitting down beside him. The blond hero heaved a sigh. Glancing at his friend with a scowl.

“I hope so, she’s becoming a bigger problem by the day.”


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You think you’ve got a heist all planned out. Only to get stuck and need to be rescued by none other than Wonder boy, Super-man, All Might himself. However, despite your bad luck, it seems fate has better plans for you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ideas, one of which was the air duct climbing part, and ran across a hamster meme that inspired the whole ‘stuck’ situation.

You had learned from your previous mistake. Taking your own advice and working out more. You were far more limber than when you were almost last caught. Having taken up yoga and gymnastics was no easy task. For one you were terrible at it. You fell over a lot. 

 

You had the bruises to prove it. You were getting better with each passing week though! And hey, your day life was busy now. You could afford everything you ever wanted now that you had a *ahem* steady pay. There was one thing that irked you. 

 

You hadn’t exactly lost much weight. You thought you might become slimmer with all the working out. Instead you had gained weight, and a bit of muscle too. It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen you suppose. You had just hoped for a more...villainous figure. Although with the extra muscle you had gained you could fight a heroes now and have a decent chance at winning. 

 

You tugged your boots on, tying the laces as you went over your mental checklist.

Gear? In place and ready.

Bag? In your top pants cargo pocket.

Grapple hook? On your belt.

Watch? Charged to full power and already displaying the map to the pawn shop.

Yes, a pawn shop. They had quite a few incredibly rare items in stock currently. Two diamond plated wrists watches. A ruby rose with an emerald stem. And a diamond necklace with a fourteen karat gold chain.

All would fetch a pretty price on the market place you had found. Nobody asked questions and you always got paid. Stretching your arms over your head you stood up. You still lived in the abandoned apartment complex, but that was by choice. It was an address no one could trace. You knew every escape route and could collapse the building if need be.

 

Plus, no nosey neighbors to turn you into the cops. As many people have said, Mama ain’t raised no fool. You leaped out your window, shifting into invincible mode as you landed on the pavement below. You barely made a sound as you did. You’d even been practicing so you didn’t leave craters!

You kept to the back streets where it was darkest. Anyone who looked at you would assume you were a hero or sidekick. Because what villain strolled around in plain sight? As you had learned in the past few months. Confidence was key when it came to this job.

Nobody asked you what you were doing if you looked like you knew what you were doing. You continued down a few winding side streets. Cutting through alleys until you arrived at the pawn shop. It was only eight blocks over from where you lived. 

It was a high end store for the neighborhood it was in. Bars over the windows and doors like the rest of the houses around it. You pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from your pocket. Squinting to see the numbers in the dark. You had staked out the building for over two weeks.

Watching the owner type in the code every morning from a rooftop. You looked like a creepy stalker with your binoculars and notepad. But you got the passcode at least. You pressed in the digits, watching the lock turn green. You pulled open the gate to the door behind it.

No big deal. You’d learned a nifty little trick for this. You took hold of the nob, crushing it in your grasp. You jostled it and the door popped open. While a lock pick was stealthier you wanted them to know who had done this.

 

You shut the gate and door behind you to the best of your abilities. No need for Heavy Hitter to get suspicious when he came by for patrol. You had robbed plenty of shops while a hero walked by. It helped to be silent and leave the door closed. They never suspected a thing.

Your gaze landed on the glass cases that held your prizes hostage. Clenching your fist you smashed the first case open. Your watched beeped but you ignored it. You knew the alarm would sound. But you had already worked that into your schedule.

You picked up the diamond necklace with the golden chain.

You tilted it in your grasp observing the glint of the diamond. It was beautifully cut and almost completely flawless. You placed it in one of your belt pouches clipping it shut. You might just keep this one for yourself. You dropped a few more pieces of jewelry into your bag. A second beep sounded from your watch much to you irritation. 

You glanced down at the screen and you felt your stomach drop. Heavy Hitters insignia was far closer than you had anticipated and closing fast. If you wanted to be gone by the time he got here you had to leave now. You hooked your bag to you waist hopping up onto the counter. The shop’s back door was jammed. 

A safety violation that wasn’t going to be repaired for another week. So you’d have to take the air vent. Your apartment complex had plenty of old rickety vents to practice in. You were skilled at this sort of thing by now. You scaled the climb in eight second. Pushing the grate off the vent off to reveal the rooftop.

 

Grinning to yourself you wiggled halfway out of the vent went something tugged at you. You froze for a second. Fearing it was a hero. Until you felt the bag on your waist loosening. Wait, your loot!

You jerked sideways making a grab for it. Only to ram you fingers against the edge of the vent. Oh for heaven's sake! You forgot you still hadn’t gotten out yet. The bag slid past your leg down the chute.

The faint echoes of the contents clattering back into the shop below. Gritting your teeth you dismissed it. This would just have to be a lesson learned. There was no way you could go back and get back up before Heavy Hitter arrived. You gripped the edge of the vent pulling forward.

Only to realize you had run into a problem. You were stuck. Your climbing harness had made your waist to clunky to fit through. Holding you hostage so you couldn’t escape. You turned slightly trying to push off of the ground to go backwards. 

But the harness didn’t budge. If anything it seemed to make the situation worse. You twisted sideways trying to find one of the straps to loosen it. The buckles were inside the vent. Strapped onto your thighs where you couldn’t reach. 

Great! Just great! You glanced down at your watch to see Heavy Hitter’s signal moving back on track. Well, at least you could take your sweet time in getting free now. The screen flashed bright red. Warning you that you’d run out of invincibility. Hot fury flashed through you as you suppressed a curse. 

How had you run out?! You hadn’t done anything! No, that was a lie. You’d been practicing landing from high height today. You had really screwed up today. 

Growling you dug your fingers into the vents sides. A new blip had appeared on your screen. Though you hadn’t noticed it yet during your fit of anger. The red dot on your watch was getting closer with each second. The annoying pinging only helping to further fuel your wrath. 

Wriggling like a crazed cat you twisted every which way. Pushing and pulling to no avail. You were so close to freedom! This stupid vent!

“RAAAGH!”

A very unpleasant crunch was heard as you invincibility activated for a split second. You froze, already knowing what had happened. In your anger you had forced your quirk to activate. Clenching your jaw you slowly glanced behind you. The sides of the vents had collapsed inward.

Crumpling around your waist like a belt. If you weren’t stuck before, you were now. You went limp, glaring at the edge of the roof and what little of the horizon you could see. Fate did not seem to like you tonight. It seemed to hate your guts. Personally kicking your teeth out whenever you finally got back up.

Guess that’s life. Swallowing back the lump in your throat you tried to steady your breathing. You were not about to cry because you were having a bad day. Quit moping, you had to find a way out of this vent!

“Need some help?”

You died a little inside when you heard that voice. Could your night get any worse? Your head snapped up to see none other than Wonder boy, All Might. You had finally done some research on the guy. And what you found was not only terrifying but pretty discouraging.

 

The dude was a literal tank on legs. He’d taken plenty of hits and walked away unscathed. Not only that he could one punch his enemies. Well, most enemies. If you didn’t count for yourself.

He’d even managed to make it rain with a punch once. Or so the article it said.

You weren’t to sure about that. But, in a superman comic he reversed time by spinning the planet backwards. It was just about as believable. You gave another pitiful attempt at freeing yourself.

Thrashing about in a mini tantrum.

Slowly you calmed down. Slumping against the roof once more. If anyone saw you they’d say you looked like a pouting four year old. Sighing you mumbled a response. All Might arched an eyebrow remaining where he was.

“What was that?”

“Yes, i need help,” you grumbled lifting your head. He stepped forward, crouching beside you. Taking hold of both sides of the vent he rolled it back like it was paper. You could feel your anxiety rising as he took hold of your arm. Gently pulling you out and setting you on your feet.

You were currently powerless. If he punched you you’d burst like a fruit gusher. If he even sneezed in your general direction you’d probably die. His strength was outmatched by anyone you’d seen so far.

“Now, are you going to come quietly or will i have to fight you?”

“Can’t i just give you the necklace and you leave?” You frowned shuffling through your pockets. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, you’ve robbed multiple places before this.”

“Fine, if i give you the necklace can i have a thirty second head start?” You huffed. He seemed amused by your request. Tilting his head to the side as if pretending to think it over.

“I’d barely call it a head start. You know i’d easily catch up to you.”

“Yes or no?” You snapped holding out the diamond necklace you held. He took it from you, placing it in the strange compartment on his belt.

“Let’s see if luck is still on your side Invincible.”

You felt a pang of pride at his use of your villain name. I mean, yeah, you used your villain name all the time but to hear it from a pro-hero? You were finally getting into the big leagues! You sprinted towards the edge of the roof. Launching yourself forward.

You managed to land on the fire escape on the opposite building. While also bruising a few ribs in the process. You scrambled to get down the stairs as fast as you could. Jumping off the last landing. Taking a breath you glanced at your watch. Not bad, you had twenty five seconds left.

You skidded around a street corner to find it empty. Of course you had to choose two in the morning to make your debut. You really should do it when there was people around. You could disappear like last time but no. You didn’t want anyone to get hurt. You wanted to be incognito!

A gust of wind nearly nocked you over as an outstretched arm close lined you. With a startled gag you landed flat on your back. Peering down at you was a smiling All Might.

 

“That’s cheating! I had twelve seconds left!” You hissed forcing yourself upright. He arched an eyebrow at your comment, a smirk over taking his features.

“Yes, but you never listened to the rules before. Why should i?” He retorted cheekily. Oooh, you really wanted to hit him with a lamp post right now.

“Now what? Are you going to arrest me?” You muttered rubbing your neck. You got lucky. He had merely held it out when he stopped. If he had actually swung his arm at you he’d have broken something.

“That was the plan,” he nodded reaching for something on his hip. He revealed a set of very heavy looking handcuffs. They looked like they’d drag you straight to the ground if he put those on you. It was a bit humorous, even if you were upset. He still thought you had super strength.

Which meant he didn’t know about your time limit. You might be able to bluff your way out of this. He tapped the cuffs while starting towards you.

“Hold your hands out.” 

“No.”

He blinked, as if he hadn’t heard you right. Raising your fists you tried to think up a one liner that would distract him.

“I took you down twice before i can do it again,” you spat. Okay, not the best choice of words. That would just make him punch you. And you really didn’t want to turn into a fruit gusher. He placed the cuffs back on his belt taking a step back as he readied his stance.

“As i said, luck was on your side those times.”

“Or you just suck,” you retorted. That caught him off guard. You moved before he could comprehend what you were doing. You jolted forward grabbing his arm. You dropping to your knees as you dragged him with you. Your invincibility activated for a brief second as you threw him over your shoulder.

It was the only possibly way you could have tossed the man over you. He felt heavier than a friking car! How much did he weigh?! You clambered to your feet breaking into a sprint. You hadn’t looked to see where he landed.

You just knew you had two seconds to spare before he got back up. You fumbled through your belt. Your hand meeting a bunch of smooth orbs. You were such an idiot! You had just bought these for this exact purpose!

Turning on your heel you found All Might only a few steps behind. He never saw what hit him. Three flash bangs exploded in his face making him halt in his tracks. A disgruntled yelp alerting you you’d hit your target. He was rubbing profusely at his face. Attempting to make the stinging stop.

This time you didn’t feel as sorry. Maybe it was your sour mood at losing your loot and all the bad luck you’d had. Or maybe you truly were becoming more like a villain. Either way, he didn’t catch you. By the time he regained his sight you were long gone. Leaving him to brood over his third loss against you yet again.

-

“Lost her again, huh?”

“Shut up, Dave.”

“You’re underestimating her! I told you she has a good support tech. A villain like her is going to have gadgets. So, how’d she win this time?”

“Flash bangs. Blinded me for a good minute,” Toshinori growled sitting down hard on the bench. Dave burst out laughing as his friend shot him a glare. Shields couldn’t help it! It was so obvious why the blond hero wad upset.

“You’re mad at her because she’s defeated you without using her quirk! You haven’t even managed one punch against her, am i right?”

“No! I punched her three times the first time!” Toshinori defended. Though it was partially true. If you had super strength you would have punched him back. Or even thrown a car or two at him. Instead it seemed like you wanted to toy with him.

Using simple tricks and chests to make him lose. It was irritating beyond belief! Not to mention you were a barely known thief. How was he supposed to be a top ranked hero if he couldn’t catch a petty criminal? Not only that, but he had honestly thought he’d had you tonight!

He’d been over confident and cocky. Now look where he was! Sitting in his friends shop, face covered in soot, and eyes still burning from the mini explosives.

“Why don’t we try and figure out a little bit more about Invincible before we try again? That way i can make you something that’ll help you catch her,” Dave offered patting Toshinori’s shoulder. The giant glowered down at him, but sighed nonetheless.

“Fine, but i swear i will not take it easy next time. That girl is becoming a problem.”

“If you say so, big guy.”

 

-

-—

hamster meme link below:

<https://pockettmonsterr.tumblr.com/post/181507854846/out-of-context-the-next-chapter-to-the>


	7. Allies are not what they seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your new years is rather eventful with fireworks, good food, and apparently a new friend! Though little to your knowledge, this new ally is anything but friendly.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘This is a small and really short chapter, but important none the less. I’m pretty sure everyone has a pretty good idea who this “master” guy is. But if not, you’ll just have to wait and find out!’

You sat on the edge of a rooftop near the carnival grounds. It had opened up around Christmas time and hadn’t left yet. Most likely waiting until New years was over to leave. You didn’t mind. It was a pretty sight with all of the lights and music. 

Not to mention it and all of your favorite desserts and food. You swung your legs happily, biting away at a funnel cake. Watching the firework show in the parking lot across from you. You had decided to skip your plan on robbing a nearby pawn shop. Instead enjoying the street festivities and firework show the carnival was putting on.

When you were little your father refused to take you to any fireworks. Saying they were a waste of time and to loud. Except he wasn’t here to tell you how to live or how you were failing in life. When he threw you out you had no idea this is where your life would lead. This New Years brought a lot of new things. Not all good things, but new things.

You leaned back crumpling the sugary napkin you held. Your ungloved hand just as sticky as the paper it held. You stuffed it into your pocket, opting not to toss it behind you. Nobody ever came up here so it’d just blow away eventually. Might as well chuck it in a trash can on your way home instead. 

You never heard the soft thud of the silhouette landing behind you. Not until they plopped down beside you. You scrambled away, eyes wide as you stared at the costumed figure. The two cat like ears of their mask would have made them appear friendly. If you didn’t account for the giant fangs that made up the jaw.

They looked like a sabertooth tiger on steroids! You moved to jump off the roof. Your instincts telling you to run, but they didn’t seem hostile. You were naive enough to stay frozen in place. Waiting to see how the situation would play out. Whether they were friend or foe. 

“Hi! I’m sabertooth, as you can tell. Call me saber! You’re Invincible right? Course you are! The mask gives it away,” the teen rambled. He seemed almost the same age as you. At least, you think he was. It was hard to tell with the mask on. His voice was a higher pitch than anyone you knew your age. You weren’t sure how to react to this guy’s sudden introduction. Say hello? Demand to know what he was doing?

“May i...help you?” You questioned in bewilderment. You immediately cringed at how uncertain you sounded. Great, way to make first impressions.

“Oh, yeah! I wanted to find you to ask if you wanted to be partners. You know, partners in crime! I’m a new third in the area. Thought it’d be more fun with dos instead of uno!”

You stared at the masked man before you. Did he just-? What in the world? Was he on something? He placed his hands on his knees leaning towards you.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He snickered. His mask inches away from yours. Why did everyone you meet have the weirdest personalities? First wonder boy, now this guy.

“No-no, i’m just a little startled. I’m hardly any good at burgling. So why do you want to be my partner?”

“‘Cause i’m new too! We can learn together! Plus, uh, i have no idea what i’m doing. I just kinda wreck stuff instead of take it. So my heists always end poorly,” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed sheepish to admit it.

“I don’t know. You can’t learn much from me,” you frowned trying to size him up. He was on the scrawny side. Thin and gangly with little to no muscle. Yet his costume was intricate and had to be tailored to fit him. Nobodies suite fit that well without a support member backing them up on the battlefield. He certainly wasn’t a newby.

 

“Awh, come on! You’re at least semi-famous. I mean, All Might fights you all the time!” He pouted crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed far too childish to be a real villain. Maybe he was a rich kid trying to play bad guy. Hero was to glamorous for him and villain came with more risk. Crap, that was almost your backstory to the T.

“Uh, let me think about it,” you muttered pulling your glove out of your pocket. Once you strapped it back on you scooted to the edge of the roof. All the while sabertooth was watching you like a hawk.

“Alrighty, see you around Invincible!” He waved. You hopped over the side of the roof without saying goodbye. Something was off about this guy. I mean, yeah, you were a villain too. And you weren’t exactly the best person around.

But you weren’t a villain to make friends. You were a villain because...because...why were you a villain? You hit the ground without a sound. Standing up you scanned the street to make sure no one had taken notice. Anyone who passed you a glance was either too drunk or to awed by the fireworks to care.

You easily strolled down the sidewalk. Making it back to your home without so much as a hero to interrupt you.

 

 

-

 

Sabertooth’s eyes glinted beneath his mask as they trailed after you. The grey vanished from your skin the second you had stood up from your jump. It was a three story fall. About thirty feet and you didn’t even sprain an ankle.

“An invincibility quirk as he expected. How exciting,” the teen grinned. Sharp canines hidden beneath his mask. He back flipped onto his feet. Ever the show off he needed to perform all his fetes with flare. Even while talking to you. A low life and pathetic excuse of a villain.

Yet, an interest to his master. Casting one last glance in your direction he let out a laugh.

“Oh, this will be to easy. A tiny little mouse that’ll be caught in my claws in no time!” He tittered with glee. He darted over the rooftops. A mere blur against the night as he moved. Returning to a lair that would soon become a nightmare for you.


	8. Sabertooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You run into Sabertooth again while getting some of your equipment repaired. He seems harmless enough, and you need someone to watch your back. So why not let him tag along?'

Your costume had been torn during last weeks heist when you were stuck in the air duct. Your climbing harness had also been ruined. The carabiner had completely snapped in half. Not to mention you lost quite a bit of your equipment when your pockets tore open when you were flailing about. So back to the repair tech you went. 

 

To the run down neighborhood where her lab was located. She was an interesting person and nice despite the type of people she worked with. You had paid her half upfront the day before, and had just finished paying her after you picked up your newly repaired costume. While she wasn’t the most grand underground tech, she made incredibly durable equipment. 

 

At an affordable price as well. It was a win win situation. You’d learned that you could trust her to an extent. To be honest it was refreshing to have someone that wasn’t going to stab you in the back the second you let your guard down. You carefully placed your mask into your duffel bag on top of your suite. Zipping it closed as you glanced up at the older woman. She was leaning against one of her work tables with a small smile. Oh, right. You had to finish the payments. You shuffled through your pants pockets, pulling out your wallet. 

 

“As promised, here’s the other half of the thousand dollars,” You said handing her the hundred dollar bills. You never kept a card on your anymore. For one cards were traceable, and two you would have to set up a bank account. If you did that you parents or anyone else who questioned your disappearance could find you. Currently, you'd rather not be found. She took the bills from you counting it over before nodding.

 

“I wish all of my clients were as reliable as you,” she hummed. You arched an eyebrow as you slung your duffel bag over your shoulder. You knew underground support tech was a dangerous job. Far more dangerous than being a villain. They could be dubbed loose ends by clients. While you knew she didn't have the best of clientele, you didn't want to see anything happen to her. 

 

“Having troubles?”

 

She seemed startled by your question. Her expression changing from surprise to nervous appreciation. She shook her head giving you a shy smile. As if she were attempting to hide something.

 

“Nothing i can’t take care of. Have a good day,” she replied ushering you towards the front hallway. You did as she bid, not wanting to hold her up in case she had another client on the way. 

 

“You too, stay safe,” you called shutting the door behind you. You made your way down the steps to the street below. You were to busy thinking over your plans for the week to see the silhouette concealed against the wall. That is, until it leaped forward at you.

 

“Hey, remember me?!” A voice all but shouted from beside you. Your skin flashed grey as your quirk activated on instinct. You turned on your heel about to take a swing when you spotted the familiar face. Well, er, mask. 

 

“It’s me! Sabertooth, we talked around new years eve. You can call me Cameron though,” Sabertooth asked pulling his mask up. He was beaming from ear to ear. You weren’t sure what he was expecting in response. You were not about to drop your real name. There’s a reason for having a secret identity. What set you on edge was the fact he'd either followed you or tracked you down You weren't sure which one made you more uneasy. Sabertooth seemed to sense your discomfort and alarm at his presence. He shrugged it off, placing his hand son his waist.

 

“I get it, why trust a weird guy running around in a mask? I’m sure it’s hard to trust me. Especially in our line of work am i right?” He joked. Instead of responding, you gave him an odd look as you continued down the sidewalk. He followed after you, trailing behind like a puppy. 

 

“Look, i’ve been on my own for about two, three years. I hate it. I’ve had no one to talk to or trust. I’ve only had myself to rely on. Then i heard about you and you seemed like a good choice for an ally. You have a code of morals. You only burgal and you try to avoid fights,” he explained walking backwards so he could face you. In a manner of speaking that was true. You didn’t go out of your way to start fights. However on a bad day you might have purposefully run into a sidekick or two in order to blow off some steam. By blow off some steam you really meant bash them into a wall and fight toe to toe. 

 

You wouldn’t call it evil, but it certainly wasn’t nice. Sabertooth had to know about your little scuffles if he knew about your heists. So why didn’t he mention those as well? A strange sensation crawled over your skin. Similar to when you walked out of a cold room into warm air. It had your hairs standing on end.

 

“So, will you be my partner?” He smiled cheerfully. Warmth snaked through your chest, one of compassion and kindness. Not of your own accord. It felt forced, but that thought didn’t last long. Your mind wandered to the fact that while Sabertooth might be obnoxious and odd, he wasn’t threatening. He was nice and he hadn’t given you any reason to doubt him. The thoughts seemed more like whispers made to help sway your mind. In the end they did. 

 

“I’ll decide after one heist together, just to see how well we work together,” you sighed. You were only saying it to get him off your back. He wasn’t exactly threatening, he was just annoying in his behavior. Overly energetic, more so than anyone you’ve ever known. He was only a kid you reminded yourself. Then again, you weren't much older than him. You were both jut trying to find someone that could watch your back. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. He hugged you which only weirded you out even more. Thanking you repetitively before disappearing back in the direction he'd come.

 

Something felt off as you made your way homeward. Perhaps it was the slight buzz in your ears. Or the odd tingling sensation in the back of your mind. Like the beginnings of an ice cream headache. You shook your head letting out a slow sigh. It was probably just allergies, the weather was changing after all and it was mid-spring. It was just your mind playing tricks on you. Nothing to worry about. 


	9. Cat’s claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Dave gains some not so great insight on this new Sabertooth villain. And he might be more trouble than he’s worth as an ally to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another poorly written chapter just like the last. Enjoy!

Dave sprinted through the hallways of the hero headquarters. The large base making it difficult to get to any meeting on time. Yet he arrived. A little breathless and disheveled, but he had made it.

The group of heroes turned to face him. Looks of confusion rippling through the room. Dave gave a nervous smile as he pushed a strand of stray hair behind his ear.

“All Might sends his apologies. He got caught up, i’ll be taking his place,” he explained taking a seat at the far end of the table. A few nods were exchanged as Braniac strode through the room. Handing out a small file in his hand.

“As you know, there have been multiple critical injuries to villains in the last few months. As for why, i’m about to explain. Open your folders and read the first page,” the cyborg stated stopping at the head of the table. Dave did as he was told. Flipping the vanilla envelope open to see a rap sheet. Included with a photo of a young teen. He was smiling cheerfully, tossing up a peace sign as he stuck his tongue out playfully.

It seemed a bit cliché if you ask him. But the crimes in and of themselves were what made him doubt the picture belonged to the boy above.

 

-Assault and battery

-Murder in the first degree

-Grand theft auto

-Dealing of trigger

-Attempted murder

-Attempted assault

-Theft of a bank

-Theft of museum art

-Tax evasion

 

Dave had to fight a snort at the last crime. It seemed a little odd to include that on top of everything else. He pushed the sheet aside to get a better idea as to who this person was. He seemed to be a high ranked villain.

-

“Name: Cameron Potter

Hair color: black

Eye color: orange

Age: 17

Height: 5’8

Alias: Sabertooth.

Quirk 1: Cat

Physical manifestation-feline attributes. Ability to grow needle thin claws. Long sharp canines. Cat eyes that see in the dark. Heightened speed and agility.

Quirk 2: Silver Tongue

Most likely acquired through black market means.

He can talk anyone into doing anything. Similar to hypnosis, he can only talk you into doing something you would do. Often uses this to get lower tier villains to do his dirty work. Uses this on hostages as well.”

-

 

Dave arched an eyebrow in intrigue. Hypnosis? That was a new quirk. He had seen a few brainwashing one but never hypnosis. This was certainly new. Oceanic tossed the folder onto the table. His helmet hissing as water bubbled in his helm.

“He seems harmless enough. He doesn’t have the best track record. Arrested on eight attempts out of the twelve he’s committed,” the hero huffed. Braniac didn’t seem the least bit phased by Oceanic’s comment.

“Each time he recruited more villains to his group and then promptly escaped with all of them from the prison he was in,” Braniac retorted. Dave couldn’t help but feel unnerved. This was just a boy. Merely 17 and he was already so well known?

“Why are you worried about him now?” Heavy hitter questioned flipping through the rest of his file. Braniac’s chest glowed to life as a projection appear on the wall. Pictures of battered and bruised villains appeared. All on stretchers, in ambulances, or hospitalized.

“Half of his gang has showed up quirkless in the last month. A few of them were even killed in the process.”

Dave felt his stomach lurch into his throat. He didn’t like where this was going. Neither did anyone else it seemed. The entire room had gone silent. Tension beginning to build as looks were exchanged.

“You think he’s working for an underground quirk harvesting ring?” SuperNova asked. Her glowing liquid hair seeming to dim in apprehension. Braniac nodded as he turned off the projector in his chest. Glancing over the table he made certain he had everyone’s attention.

“It’s the only possible explanation. Sabertooth has no loyalties. He plays for the sake of the game. If he continues on, they’re won’t be any villains in the next three months,” he replied solemnly. Heavy hitter shrugged, cupping his hands behind his head.

“Alright, and why’s that our problem?”

“Because we are heroes. It is our job to protect others,” SuperNova interjected. Heavy hitter rolled his eyes at her response.

“I don’t protect scum like villains!” He spat. In an instant the two were fighting. Standing chest to chest as they snarled at one another. Ever since Dave arrived he had realized it was better to keep the two separated. But today was worse than usual.

“So you don’t care if they die? That their DNA is torn apart so someone else can take their power to sell to another villain?!” She hissed. The room was starting to grow hot as the number four heroes body shimmered. Maybe now was not the time to get the living human sun angry. Dave cleared his throat gaining all eyes on him. SuperNova’s glare was fixated on him now.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to speak. His voice coming out an octave to high.

“Either way, our concern should be the harvesters themselves. What’s to stop them from going after civilians or even heroes? Think about it. They’re going after villains for a reason. Because nobody cares.”

That got everyone back on the same page. Dave internally sighed in relief. The feud had been settled without bloodshed.

“Alert the other heroes to be on the lookout for Sabertooth and anyone who might be associated with him. He isn’t well known but a recent picture of his costume will be given to all heroes,” Braniac hummed pushing the doors open. It seemed he didn’t want to be cooped up the rowdy heroes anymore than he had to be. However he stopped Dave before he could exit. The other heroes had already filed out. Leaving the brunette alone with the cyborg.

“I’m trusting you will be able to tell All Might, yes? I know he is only touring here but we need all the help we can get,” he frowned. Dave gave a quick thumbs up.

“Of course! I’ll let him know once he get’s back.”


	10. Beware the Crocodile’s tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sabertooth tries to befriend you. Hoping a simple heist together will prove he’s worthy of being your sidekick. He actually seems pretty nice! Or so you believe.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Look at this. Three crappy chapters in a row! *seal claps*

The heist was supposed to be simple but with some persuasion from Sabertooth you had stepped up your game. He had proposed that since there was now two of you should aim higher. Maybe not a bank or anything, but something in a higher price range. Which is why you had chosen to rob a museum. You weren't sure why you agreed but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

You were both sneaking along back alley ways. Trying to stay out of sight as people went about their late night outings. Despite it being midnight people were still busy as ever. That was one thing about living in a big city. No one ever seemed to sleep.

At least there were less people out right now than during the day. Sabertooth was practically bouncing circles around you as you slunk down the street. Making certain to stay in the shadows and stay out of sight. However that was hard to do with Sabertooth rambling at his leisure as he talked about anything and everything. Didn’t this guy need to breath?!

“So, anyways! There’s the museum has this art gallery that’s portraying these cool rubies and stuff. I know you prefer jewelry to money. That’s why i thought you’d agree to this. Plus, who can deny a museum heist? That’s like, number one bad guy rule!” he explained coming to a stop in front of you. You had to halt to avoid running into him. You resisted the urge to tell him to shut up. The whole point of being stealthy was so you wouldn’t be caught!

“Sabertooth, if you don’t lower your voice we’ll be caught,” you hissed. He crossed his arms across his chest giving a small huff.

“It’ll be fine! I got these cool gadgets to stop the alarms and cut through the glass. Unless you want to break it. I love to break stuff!” He chittered gleefully. You looked up to see the plaque beside the door to the back entrance. The Lin-Manuel’s Museum, employees only. You peered over at your gleeful companion arching an eyebrow.

“Better put those gadgets to good use then. This isn’t a low tier pawn shop,” you retorted. He stepped in front of the door tugging his mask down over his face. His fingertips growing to three inch needle like claws. He pressed both his pointer fingers into the lock. Fumbling with them as he attempted to pick the lock.

You were going to comment that wouldn’t work. Until the door popped open with a soft click. You stared with wide eyes. He’d barely taken two seconds! From out of his belt he pulled a small black cube. It was sleek and metallic in appearance. He hurled it inside, a flash coming from the room. What was that?

“Cool! It worked! The alarms are all frozen so it won’t detect anything we do,” he snickered. Though instead of darting inside he waited for you. Your gut warned you it might be trap. That he was setting you up so when you walked in the alarm would sound. You awkwardly stepped past him expecting the worst. Yet nothing happened.

You stood in shock as Sabertooth pranced past you. You trailed behind him, still wary of what might happen. You strolled through large open hallways. Paintings, sculptures, and beautiful art pieces littered the walkways. You wandered about them taking in the beauty.

Sabertooth sauntered in between the items like one might browse for the ripest fruit at a store. Picking them up to exam them before going to look at the next trinket. When you finally entered the jewelry exhibit you felt your jaw drop. When he said jewels he really meant jewels. These weren’t some store bought diamonds.

These were intricately cut, almost flawless in every way. The stones weren’t the only gorgeously crafted items either. There was plenty of gold and silver smelted and molded with the finest of craftsmanship.

Sitting in the center of the room was a jewel encrusted crown. Diamonds embedded in soft blue velvet. Garnet vines snaking about it in a floral design. Topaz sunflowers sprouting from the glimmering vines. Around it were stunning earrings carved into cobras with their hoods flared.

A diamond bust of Aphrodite. A golden gryphon foot clutching a ruby heart. These all looked priceless! You couldn’t sell these on the black market. You just couldn’t!

Sabertooth sliced the crown’s cases sides. The glass sliding off and shattering on the floor. He removed his mask clipping it onto his waist. He scooped up the crown, placing it neatly atop his spiked black hair.

“Tadah! I’m king now.”

You felt that familiar warm sensation spreading through your chest. Though it felt less artificial this time. You stepped closer to the aphrodite statue. Made out of sapphire, the deep blues resembling the night sky. It was impressive in appearance and beauty. It did the goddess justice. Sabertooth’s voice broke you from your thoughts.

“And what about you? What about the earrings! They’d go with your eyes. Then again, red goes with almost everything if it’s the right shade,” he tutted examining case after case. He stopped just out of your peripheral range. You were still transfixed on the Aphrodite bust. Trying to figure out how they made it look so real. So human. It was as if she might start breathing any second.

“I know! This is what you need.”

Glass broke as you turned to find Sabertooth behind you. How did he move so fast and so quietly? It was unnerving. He held up a golden ring with a large pearl in the center. Small diamonds encrusting the sides.

“You can punch a hero's lights out with this! Here, i’ll go find you something else,” he hummed disappearing from sight. The ring might be expensive but it was hideous in design. Far too large and clunky. If you were going to steal something it wouldn’t be that. You turned to one of the cases holding a bounty of necklaces. These were more your speed.

You raised your fist, breaking the glass in a swift punch. Reaching inside you plucked up a small silver chain necklace. On the end was a pink taaffeite moon. Definitely more your style. It was simple and perfect. Sabertooth returned, hiding something behind his back. He seemed smug about whatever it was and you were starting to feel uneasy again.

“You ready to see what i found you?” He inquired. Shoulders hunching as he tried to contain himself. You arched an eyebrow, though he couldn’t see it. You knew this was a bad idea. You shouldn’t have agreed to come in with him! He was probably going to stab you or something.

“What is it?” You replied, trying to appear calm. From behind his back he pulled out a diamond encrusted All Might. It had to be about ten inches tall. Standing on a golden pedestal. Topaz, rubies, sapphires, and such making up his color scheme.

You didn’t know why you found it so humorous, but you did. And you were laughing. It seemed ridiculous. Something so priceless made to reflect the wonder dork himself. He wasn’t even that big a hero in America! Sabertooth was laughing just as hard as you.

“They have an entire collection of every hero imaginable! Want it? There’s like, two others. No joke. They even have all of Supernova’s costumes from sidekick to now,” he said handing you the figurine not waiting to see if you’d grab it. You tucked the necklace into one of your pockets, taking hold of the figurine. He tugged on your arm, already ranting about something else he found fascinated. You gazed down at the crystalline figure you held. Maybe you would keep this. Just for the humor of it.

“Oh, look! They have the entire Hamilton cast’s costumes on exhibit! I want to dress up as Burr. Hold my crown!”


	11. Ally to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sabertooth and you are getting along pretty well! You’ve grown used to his jabbering and childish ways. Sure, your mind gets a little hazy sometimes, but it’s probably nothing to worry about. And he saved you from getting caught! He’s obviously your ally. Or is that just what he wants you to believe?’

The sky outside your apartment was a dull grey. Thick clouds had been blocking out most of the sunlight for half the day. You’d put off going out because it had been drizzling for almost the entire morning. Sabertooth sat sprawled out on the couch. Lazily flipping through a fashion magazine he had brought over with him. 

 

You’d discovered he was actually a year younger than you. Making him seventeen, soon to be eighteen in the next week. The same age you were when you were thrown out of the house. You never really thought to pry into his back story. It never came up and you respected his privacy. 

 

After all, he never questioned you about yours. He never thought to ask your real name and you were grateful. Being a villain came without trust. Not that you trusted him, far from it. It might sound horrible but...Sabertooth was a scapegoat. 

 

If a hero was after you all you had to do was slow Sabertooth down enough to let him get caught. It wasn’t the most civilized way to think. But then again, you were a villain. Weren’t you? Of course you were! Why else were you stealing things? 

 

Shaking your head you strapped your gloves into place. It was almost nine thirty, but the lights on the street made it seem closer to mid-evening. It might be a little early for you to be out thieving . Under the cover of darkness it was easiest to get away with your heists. It irked Sabertooth that you never tried a day heist. 

 

Though he understood your reasoning he saw no point in it. You had him now, you could easily pull off a two man job. So what if a hero showed up? You could both easily fight any hero off. To which you countered by listing off every top ten hero who was far to powerful for either of you to handle. To which he begrudgingly agreed. 

 

While you had grown to like Sabertooth his behavior was a tad erratic and he tended to ramble. But in an odd way it was nice to have the company. Plus you had someone to watch your back. He appeared to have full trust in you. Which made you feel awful for the way you were using him. He noticed you pulling your climbing gear on and immediately sat up.

 

“Finally! What’re we doing tonight? Something big i hope. You never do anything fun,” he huffed pulling his mask into place. You rolled your eyes, running over your inventory list in your head.

 

“I told you i don’t do big.”

 

“What about a small big heist?”

 

“Unless you have a tardis, i don’t think so,” you snorted pulling your mask down to obscure your face. Sabertooth perched on the arm of the couch seeming to vibrate with newfound energy.

 

“What i mean is, we swipe one of the fanciest cars we can find. Go for a joy ride. Stop at a museum or large jewelry store when we’re done. You know, baby steps towards bigger things,” he hummed. You were going to object until he put his hands up before you could argue with him. 

 

“No one will get hurt! I know your number one rule. No civilians involved. Which is why we do everything at night, right? Right!” He declared leaping towards the door. He turned to look at you tilting his head to the side.

 

“We won’t even break any of your rules. Plus, you have more fun,” he giggled darting into the hallway. Well, he did have a point. Nobody was out really since it had been raining all day, and it was nine o’clock so the civilian traffic would be light. And auto theft wasn’t that far a step from jewelry. It was a step down considering your history.

 

In the end you agreed. After all, what was the harm in a little drag racing? This was California. People did it all the time. Even motorcyclists did it! 

 

Sabertooth helped you make your selection. Choosing a dealership across town known for selling cars to celebrities and the top heroes of the world. They prided themselves on having the fastest most secure cars. Not tonight! You meandered through the parking lot.

 

Each car seemed to be even shinier than the last. Neon bright colors. Flashy tire rims. Light up undersides. Stereo in back. These were definitely something worth stealing.

 

Sabertooth was bouncing around a few rows over when something caught his eye. He flailed his arms attempting to draw your attention. You rolled your eyes, unable to stop from smiling. His energetic behavior was contagious. You strode over to the neon green car he was pointing at.

 

“Oh my gosh! Look, look! It’s a ferrari! We have to take it,” he begged tugging on your arm. A habit he had formed the first day he met you. You shook your head, peering over your shoulder at the car you had been eyeing. A black corvette with neon yellow racing stripes.

 

“I’m liking the Corvette there more.”

 

“Then what about a race? I take the Ferrari, you take the Corvette. Whoever makes it to the Halsey Jewelry store decides what we take tonight!” He grinned. Sabertooth had discovered one of your weakness early on. You could never back down after someone told you you couldn’t do something. It usually led to some daring fetes. One of which involved you headbutting a wall in order to escape Oceanic. You nudged Sabertooth’ arm to get his attention.

 

“Hand me one of the starters and prepare to lose,” you grinned. He handed you a small box the size of your thumb before you both darted to the cars of your choice. Pressing the cube starter to the keyhole you pressed the side. With a soft click the door popped open. You didn’t know who his tech agent was but they were amazing! 

 

Your support tech had...gone missing about two weeks ago. You’d most likely have to find a new one soon. You climbed into the front seat. Tugging the seatbelt on. You might be a villain but you preferred your brains where they were. 

 

You pressed the starter cube to the ignition key port. Pressing the top down it latched onto it. With a whir the car sprung to life. The engine purred as you pulled out towards the sidewalk. You had taken into consideration the need for a quick get away. 

 

So sabertooth had sliced the bar off the gate before you entered. There was nothing stopping you from stealing the cars. You don’t think you’d ever been more excited in your life! Sabertooth pulled up beside you. Waving from his open window.

 

“Count of three?” He yelled to be heard. You smirked, flooring it before he could realize what you were doing. You had no intent in losing. While Ferrari’s were more beautiful, Corvettes were faster. Sabertooth’s car could be seen in your rear view mirror due to your head start. He was doing his best to catch up. Though he wasn’t that bad of a driver, he had to try and dodge traffic t get to you.

 

Then he did something you didn’t quite expect. He chose the more reckless pathway. He was driving on the left side of the road. There weren’t many cars out because of how late it was but there were still people out. It gave him an advantage considering everyone was leaving to go home rather than coming back into town.

 

For a brief second you contemplated calling off the race. You weren’t about to risk people getting hurt. That’s when the warm feeling thrummed to life in your chest. It was a familiar thing by now. Almost addictive. 

 

It washed away any thought about others safety. The only thing that mattered was the little race between the two of you. He had caught up to you. Blowing you a kiss as he passed you by. Okay, no more misses nice lady! 

 

You shifted gears, revving your engine in the process. He managed to keep up with you for another two minutes. However, after a few turns and short cuts through back alleys he was no longer on your tail. Your foot was practically pressed to the floor. The speedometer read two hundred and ten. Hah! You’d won by a mile.

 

Halsey’s jewelry shop came into view and your pride only grew. No sign of Sabertooth! You’d beat him with no troubles at all. You drifted into a U-turn. Coming to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. The corvette jerked to the side rocking back and forth for a second from how hard you braked. 

 

Okay, maybe your high speed stops needed work. Your headlights illuminated the empty road where Sabertooth would come from. You waited a few minutes before the adrenaline started to wear down. Along with the hazy feeling in your chest. Maybe a side effect of your quirk? 

 

But you hadn’t experienced it before. You shook your head trying to clear you muddled thoughts. When you looked up the road was still empty. It had been fifteen minutes. Where was Sabertooth? 

 

It wasn’t like him to give up easily either. You both had competitive straks that had a tendency to get you into trouble. There was no way he would just give up. Not unless- A thud sounded beside your window and you almost keeled over. 

 

The only thing you could make out through the tinted window was a strange yellow belt with a triangle compartment on the front. You felt like you should recognize it but no thoughts came to mind. Up until the thing spoke that is. 

 

“I see you have a thing for cars,” a familiar voice called. You froze on instinct. Oh, crap. You’d almost forgotten about him. You pursed your lips, rolling down the window to see All Might. He had to crouch in order to peer through the window at you. It didn’t help that the car was low to the ground either. 

 

You hadn’t run into him in two months. You’d thought he’d gone back to Japan. Apparently not, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. Your brain attempted to restart itself after the shock of sein ghim again. Forcing you to say something to the hero.

 

“Uh, yeah,” you mumbled. He gripped the handle of the door opening it. Motioning for you to move. Great, you hadn’t expected on being stopped by any hero. You had to come up with a plan on the spot. What about your gear? 

 

You’d mostly packed climbing stuff or small gadgets that formed liquid attacks. While oil might be slippery you doubted you could fool the guy into tripping in a puddle of it. Yo’d given all of your explosives and offensive stuff to Sabertooth. H was the fighter out of the two of you after all. All Might’s voice broke through your thoughts.

  
  


“Why don’t you step out of the car? Or are you going to hit me again?”

 

A grin formed on your lips as you looked up to meet his gaze. That had actually been pretty funny once you got over the fear you had killed him. It was one of your best memories besides stealing the car.

 

“I’ll get out. You’d just break this car, it’s not made from some super alloy,” you scoffed, stepping under his arm. You had gained quite a bit of confidence in the five months Toshinori knew you. Going from a frantic thief to a cocky villain. It was irksome considering you gained your confidence from escaping his grasp all the time.

 

“This time no tricks. Give me your belt,” he instructed. You kept checking your surroundings. Hoping Sabertooth would show up to help. No such luck however. In the end you had no choice but to unbuckle your utility belt, handing it over to the hero.

 

He hooked it onto his waist. Swapping it out for the heavy restrainer cuffs he had strapped to his hip. No, come on! You had been doing so well for once in your stupid life. Why did you have to get caught now?! 

 

You were actually enjoying your life! The cuffs clicked around your wrists almost dragging you down. A knot of dread formed in your stomach as you stared down at the cuffs. You could have tried to fight him off if you hadn’t sparred all morning with Sabertooth. Your time limit had runout.

 

You had gotten too cocky, and in the end it had gotten you caught. All Might took hold of your arm, holding you close to his side incase you got any ideas. He pressed his earpiece signaling someone on the other end. 

 

“Dave, i have Invincible. Could you contact a nearby patrol car? Thanks, i will.”

 

Dave? Was that his sidekicks name? It was so generic. He should at least have a codename. If he went around using his real name he’d get hurt by a villain eventually. All Might started to move not long after his phone call. 

 

“Come on, thief. You’re not getting away tonight,” he snapped dragging you alongside him. You did your best to make it more difficult. While your quirk was partially suppressed you couldn’t use it to your full capability. So you took to turning your bones invincible. It made you far more dense as you dragged your feet. Adding on at least a hundred extra pounds to yourself.

 

For someone with super strength it wouldn’t be a problem to keep forcing you to walk. But it would be irritating to do so. You could already see his smile vanishing as his grip shifted. Hah! Take that, Wonder Boy.

 

He could suffer while he made your life miserable. You entered onto the sidewalk where the street more abuzz than where your car was. A movie theatre had just let out from a late night showing. Small groups of friends and couples strolling away on the opposite side of the street.

 

And lo and behold, who was chilling on the hood of a flaming green Ferrari? Sabertooth sat with a crowd of girls around him. His mask clipped to his hip so he could talk to them directly. They were obviously taken in by his good looks and cheerful disposition. That rat had sold you out! 

 

It looks like he had used you for a scapegoat instead. You couldn’t exactly blame him for it. He was a villain just like you. You locked eyes and you shot him a death glare. He instead gave you a thumbs up. Wait, what?

 

“Hey, look. It’s All Might!” He shouted pointing to the pro-hero. You could feel the blond tensing beside you. The hand on your arm tightening slightly as the group of girls turned to face you both. It was like something out of a horror movie. Shrieking, sleek bodies launching straight for you.

 

Incoherent voices talking over one another. Shoulders and elbows ramming you away from All Might. One girl going as far as you grab the shoulder strap of your costume and dragging you backwards. You were all but thrown to the outskirts of the group. You were standing on the edge of the road now. Wait, had you just been rescued?

 

All Might stood trying to explain that he couldn’t talk. He needed to catch a criminal. You broke into the widest grin imaginable. Oh my gosh. For once being popular was working against his advantage!

 

You had to savor this, even for a tiny moment. All Might caught sight of you two yards away, and you made sure to give him your best smile. After all, this would be the seventh time you escaped him. You could see the irritation in is face as his jaw clenched. Sabertooth was gesturing wildly to you again. 

 

He had buckled up in the driver's seat of his car. All Might was starting to get his point across and the girls were starting to part like the red sea. Oh Crap! Time to go! You bolted across the road all but lunging through the open passenger window. You landed halfway in your seat and Sabertooth’s lap. He was already rambling away as you sat up.

 

“I saw him following your car when i stopped to avoid hitting a deer. Thought i’d prepare to help you escape. I mean, you’re good, but All Might is faster. So, i decided why not use his own fan base to slow him down?” He explained, turning off the road into a denny’s parking lot. Adrenaline was coursing through your veins making it hard to think straight. Or was it the hazy feeling in your chest again?

 

“Uh, why’re we stopping?” You questioned turning to face him. He pried the starter cube from the key port and the engine died instantly.

 

“We have to make a run for it. He’ll be looking for the car. We’re not the strongest villains so fighting won’t do us any good. And you’re kinda stuck in handcuffs. Make a run for it?” He suggested hopefully. For once he actually looked uncertain, even a little nervous. It looked like you would have to be the leader in this situation.

 

“Yeah, make a run for it. Meet back at the fort. It’d be easier to split up,” you nodded, though you weren’t certain who you were agreeing with. You both exited the vehicle, Sabertooth pausing for a brief second in the doorway. You didn’t notice since you were already halfway across the tiny strip mall. Your adrenaline and fear addled mind had one focus. Escape. 

 

Sabertooth’s quirk helped to heighten that instinct. He watched you disappear into the night with the hint of a smirk. You’d grown in the last few months he’d been training you. You knew how to blend in better with the shadows. To keep yourself on the down low. 

 

How to make other perceive you as a sidekick instead of a villain. You were the perfect little project to test his hypnosis quirk on. You did everything he suggested and you had no idea! Sabertooth was practically squealing with excitement. 

 

He had your full trust and you didn’t even know it! You were going to be such an easy catch. Far easier than any of the other idiotic villains he’d lured into his traps. So vulnerable and naive! It was almost too easy.

 

He spared one last look in your direction as he made his own escape. After all, he didn’t want to get caught before the plan was set into action.

 

-

 

Dave watched Toshinori pace back and forth. He hadn’t attempted to talk to the blond just yet. He seemed pretty worked up so he just let him go. Besides, it was pretty entertaining to watch him fume over losing to a common thief. Dave had to give you credit, you weren’t stupid. 

 

You had gotten better skills and even had a good tech support. The two main things a villain needed to become great at not getting caught. While Toshinori no longer under estimated your fighting skills he wasn’t paying attention to you. He still didn’t know your ability and he had no idea what your MO was. Dave had been recording your track record to find your weakness. 

 

He had plenty of evidence showing that while you were a part time thief, if you made the choice to go full villain, you’d be terrifyingly good at it. He’d found out you were getting bolder in your endeavors and that you were gaining more traction in the underground world. You were taking bigger steps. Robbing an art museum and getting a sidekick? 

 

Toshinori wasn’t taking into account that you were getting worse as a villain. He was trying to give you a benefit of a doubt, even if he didn’t know it. Dave placed his chin in his hand trying to hide his smile. Toshinori had managed to cuff you. He’d finally caught you.

 

He had even had the cops on the way. And then you Toshinori couldn’t believe it. This was the seventh time. The seventh time! Not only that but you’d gained a sidekick?! 

 

Yes, you were getting much better at what you did. He couldn’t even locate you for an entire month! The only way he even knew it was you in the car was because he saw you through the window when he jumped down. How could a group of girls cause so many problems?! This was getting ridiculous!

 

“You’re wearing a hole in the floor with your pacing,” Dave commented pulling him from his thoughts. Toshinori paused, glancing over at his his smirking friend. Dave hopped off of the table walking past him towards the door.

 

“Just let her go. She’s a small time thief. She doesn’t hurt anyone and she’s completely harmless! The only person she’s ever hurt is you. Besides, the worst injury she gave you was a couple bruises and a concussion,” he said entering the small building. Toshinori let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he was overthinking this. After all, Dave was right. You were harmless.....BUT EXCEPTIONALLY ANNOYING!


	12. Wonder Boy and Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘During a heist everything goes south when another villain shows up. You decide to help the heroes, even if it means you might be captured.’  
> ‘You wind up gaining a favor from All Might and escape to freedom. Though you’ll have to get an entirely new costume and watch.’

Sabertooth had finally managed to convince you to do a day heist. Nothing big and no weapons. You had bluffed your way through it. What you hadn’t expected was for another villain to come in. He was raving mad.

Spewing nonsense about doomsday and bringing about the purification of all evil. He took one look at you and Sabertooth and proclaimed you in need of cleansing. Which was why you were now running for you lives down Kitterage Street. You were running as fast as you possibly could. Sabertooth shrieking beside you as he dodged laser beams.

This guy was nuts! He wasn’t even aiming. He was just firing random bursts of red beams. He was going to hit someone. Maybe kill someone! You needed to get him away from the buildings and people.

  
A flash of light from above and a fire ball struck the villain down. Oh, good! Heroes had arrived. Wait, heroes had arrived? Uh oh! You skidded to a stop grabbing Sabertooth’s arm.

  
SuperNova flew past, her attention focused solely on the man behind you. That worked to your advantage. You could easily slip away now. Or do you thought. The villain was still standing, much to SuperNova’s astonishment. His shoulder was a bit singed but that didn’t seem to bother him.

  
“I am here to cleanse the world of all impurities! No one shall defy Optics purifying beam! Those villains are dirtied souls!” He roared launching a volley of beams at the sun hero. You ducked behind a car in time to avoid being disintegrated. Okay, nut job was still after you both. This was not a good day. Sabertooth sat beside you looking distressed.

  
He was practically hugging the bag of jewelry you had stolen earlier. You nudged his arm. Pointing to the back alley across from you.

  
“Go, i’ll distract him. Get to safety,” you whispered pushing him forward.

  
“But what about you? We can both run for it! SuperNova can handle him,” he scowled. You would’ve agreed, but you felt responsible. The villain was causing chaos because of you. Wasn’t it only fair that you help stop him? The familiar hazy feeling came back as you pondered over what to do.

  
You were a villain. Why should you help? SuperNova was the fourth topped ranked hero in America. She would do fine fighting some rambling laser shooting guy. Taking a deep breath you nodded. Following close to Sabertooth as you slunk through the alley way.

  
You were almost to freedom. All you had to do was pass under one of the overpass bridges to get back to the west side of town.

  
“Stop right there, scum!” Optic snarled. Your eyes widened as you shoved Sabertooth away from you. Leaning as far back as possible as a laser beam shot between you both. You fell flat on your back. The wind escaping your lungs as you lay stock still.

  
That had been to close. Too close for comfort! You sat upright as a crunching noise met your ears. What was that? You glanced over your shoulder and felt your heart lurch into your throat.

 

The creaking and rumbling was coming from the bridge. One of Optics beams had shattered the bottom of one of the supports. It was going to cave in!SuperNova was back, her sidekick by her side as she assessed the damage. She was already flying towards optic. Nocking him clear down the street.

“Gentleman, get up on the bridge. Start evacuating people!” SuperNova ordered. The fencer nodded, leaping off one of the buildings as he vanished over the guardrail. Sabertooth was already taking off. The nagging tug to follow him pulling at your chest. But you ignored it.

  
You weren’t about to leave. You had started this, it was your fault. You needed to help save those you had harmed. You sprinted down the street. Leaping over the few abandoned cars in your way.

Pausing in front of the pillar you observed the damage.  
The cement had broke, but the rebar wires were still in place. You took hold of the pillar. Wrapping your arms around the cracked pieces holding them in place. You could act as a brace for a while.

It wouldn’t fall since you were keeping it from moving.  
But for how much longer could you hold it? Your watch was shattered and you had no sense of time. You’d been a little busy. At least the fight had moved away.

  
One of the other beams was cracking. The weight of the bridge must’ve shifted. It couldn’t take the pressure. You gritted your teeth glancing around you for something to help. You couldn’t be in two places at once.

  
But you couldn’t let the other support break! A familiar red car skidded to a stop across the street. All Might’s sidekick waving to you. Hopping over the drivers side door he jogged over to you.

  
“Need some help?” He questioned placing an odd square device on the opposite support beam. Pressing a button metal arms grew from it. Strapping into place to make a brace. That would’ve been helpful earlier!

  
“Thanks,” you grimaced shifting your grip.

  
“Hang on for a few more second. This will only help for a minute or two but everyone’s almost off of the bridge. All Might’s working as fast as he can,” he explained going to set up more braces for the other supports. Why couldn’t he put one on yours?! He had vanished from your line of sight. A deafening creak sounded. Oh, crap. Looking up you saw the bridge tilting to the left.

  
“We need to go!” He yelled running past you. You let go of the support beam following close behind him. The crunching and shrieking of metal and cement was overwhelming. As the sun was blotted out you realized you weren’t going to get clear in time. Neither was the sidekick.

You dove forward tackling him to the ground. He gave a startled shout as you propped yourself up on your hands and knees. The bridge came crashing down. A swirl of dust and debris blinding you for a good moment. Coughing you tried to blink the tears from your eyes. Once the debris settled on top of you was when you dared to speak.

  
“You alive?” You questioned shakily. A weak voice that matched your own terrified one responded.  
“Yeah, yeah, i’m alive.”

  
-

  
Toshinori was horrified when he saw the bridge collapse. He had managed to get the last two civilians off when it went down. But what he was scared of was the fact that Dave had been down there. He leaped down beside SuperNova and Oceanic. Eyes scanning over the other heroes and sidekicks for his friend.  
Dread gripped his lungs when he didn’t find him.

He would never forgive himself if Dave was hurt. Or worse...No he couldn’t think that way. He gently grabbed SupernNova’s shoulder trying to get her attention.

 

“Where’s Dave?”

  
“I haven’t seen him. I was fighting Optic,” she frowned. Brow creasing as she started looking as well. She was rather fond of the inventor. She didn’t want to see him hurt due to her negligence.

  
“Dave!” Toshinori called. When he wasn’t met with a response is when he really started to panic. Gentleman Fencer waved him over. Pointing to the center of the rubble.

  
“He was putting braces on the bridge along with another hero. I don’t know if they made it, but i saw them running,” he explained. Toshinori took care as he strode over the large cement pieces. Hoping his friend was alright. Cupping one hand near his mouth he tried again.

  
“Dave!”

  
“Here!” Two voices yelled off to his right. He scrambled over the rubble. Prying pieces of rebar and asphalt away. When he finally reached the pocket of safety he found a surprising scene. You were hovering over Dave. Using your body as a shield to protect the quirkless man.

  
Your mask had practically been torn in half. Revealing your true identity. The one thing you had feared since day one. Your costume was in tattered ruins. Though you appeared unscathed none the less.

  
“Grab his arm and ease him out. If i move the piece on top of me will fall,” you grunted. Toshinori did as you told him. Reaching past to tug Dave out to safety. Once he was clear you rolled out. The large piece of road landing with a resound ‘crunk’.

  
You lay on your back staring up at the hero crouched beside you. Would he arrest you after this? Or would he let you go to the hospital first? Because you were pretty sure your shoulder was dislocated. Dave smacked your shoulder with the back of his hand. Breaking you from your thoughts. He tilted his head to look at you with a lopsided smile.

  
“What is your quirk because that was not super strength.”

  
You actually laughed. You couldn’t help it. You had just been crushed by a bridge, and the sidekick of your enemy was more interested in your quirk than his injuries. He deserved to know after that near death experience. Or at least the half of it.

  
“Invulnerability. No attacks can harm me while i use it,” you grinned glancing over at him. Toshinori felt an odd sensation flooding his chest. A mixture of relief and something he couldn’t quite pin point. You were a thief. You had cheated while fighting him countless times.

  
Yet the second someone was in danger you had stopped to help. Going so far as to save Dave when you knew you’d get caught afterwards. You were confusing. What were you? You weren’t a typical villain, but you certainly weren’t a hero.

  
Paramedics arrived, ushering Dave towards an ambulance. Upon checking you over they gave you the okay to go. All Might stood beside you. Arms crossed over his chest as he stared off into space. You couldn’t possibly escape now.

  
There were three pro-heroes in the area, not counting their sidekicks. You were indefinitely caught. No possible way to weasel your way out of this one. You gave a sigh as you held your arms out. All Might raised an eyebrow in question as he glanced down at you.

  
“Guess you caught me. Can’t really make a run for it,” you muttered, arms still outstretched. He smiled at you shaking his head.

  
“Go on.”

  
You blinked. Wondering what he meant. Did he mean get in the cop car? Turn yourself over to a bigger pro? He realized your confusion and his smile only grew.

  
“You saved Dave’s life. You held the bridge steady long enough for me to get everyone off. I’m letting you go this time, we’ll met again when you’re stuck in another air duct,” he replied gesturing to the open street behind you. Was he serious? He was letting you go?!

  
“Thanks!” You beamed ducking under the police tape. Toshinori might not agree you were the best person, but he owed you for saving Dave. He would let you get away, on purpose, just this once. No more favors though. This was the only hand out he would give you.

  
“See you around, thief!” He called. You turned around, waving to him excitably.

 

“Yeah, right Wonder boy!”

  
Wonder boy? He stood for a second before snorting. That was the most ridiculous nick name ever. He wasn’t at all like Hercules. He was definitely Super Man.


	13. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Toshinori and you are on good terms and you're feeling gracious when he find you gain. Instead of quarreling, you decide to try and get to now the hero better It's going well until All Might starts picking at some memories you'd rather not relive. Shocked and a little angry you lash out, leaving All Might astounded at your outburst.’

i gotta go type this up. One sec


	14. Wannabe villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sabertooth is growing tired of your low tier heists. Turning your own words against you, making you question your choices up until this point. You hate it, but he has a point.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, from here on out it’s going to be a downward spiral. So buckle up, buttercup. The happiness ends here!

You had picked up your costume this morning. It was brand new and more durable than the last. At least you hoped so. All Might had seen your face. You couldn’t chance him seeing it again.

 

The last thing you needed was for him to recognize you out of costume. It’d be embarrassing to start a brawl in a grocery store with a hero. You laid your costume out on your desk. It was still four in the afternoon. You had time to plan tonight’s heist.

  
Pack your belt with gadgets and reload your grapple hook. Sabertooth sat on the couch watching you with irritation. Ever since the day you helped hold up the bridge he had grown fussier and fussier. Like a toddler that you took their pacifier from. It seemed he had reached his limit as he let out an agitated huff.

  
“Why’re you a villain exactly? Are you a kleptomaniac? Because you only steal things. You aren’t really a villain. You’re a thief,” he stated. You shrugged, tossing your gloves onto the table. You thought it was just a friendly banter. He would often taunt you that you were a lowly thief. You just went along with it. It wasn’t like he actually meant it.

  
“True, i don’t want to hurt people. That’s what a cat burglar is,” you hummed rifling through your bag of tech. What did you want to take tonight? Always take flash bangs. They had worked to stop All Might. They could probably stop a few other heroes as well. Sabertooth shifted his position on the couch so he could glare you down better.

  
That got your attention. What was he so mad about?

  
“Then why be a villain? It’s literally in the job description. Villain means you do bad things. You’re just a sad excuse of washed up scrub,” he sighed plopping his chin in his hand. You stared back at him, frozen for a moment. Too shocked by his words to respond. Why was he being so crude all of a sudden?

  
“I am not,” you hissed. Your anger starting to bubble to the surface. What had caused him to go on this rant? Was he fed up with being your partner? Why didn’t he just leave then? You weren’t stopping him.

  
“Then why’re you a villain, hm? Or should i say a low life thug?” He smirked. He knew he was getting you riled up. You didn’t want to get angry but he was getting on your ever lasting nerve. What was his problem?! He didn’t wait for an answer before he was off again.

  
“Honestly, you suck. You don’t have any real skills. You only know how to take things. That’s it. You’re fighting is decent at best! You aren’t a true villain. You take it as a game. You aren’t tapping into your true potential. You could be great!” He exclaimed spreading his arms. He leaned backwards falling back on the couch. Arching an eyebrow he looked at you with a disinterested expression.

  
“So what’s holding you back? What morals are left in that idiot brain of yours? Oh, daddy threw me out! I’m going to be bad! Look at me, stealing pawn shop jewelry.”

  
“That’s not true, nock it off,” you growled. He didn’t seem the least bit intimidated. If anything he seemed to find this hilarious. A newfound smile making its way onto his face.

  
“Please! If you didn’t meet me you would still be robbing malls like some teenager. You’re pathetic,” he snorted. You gritted your teeth, your voice rising to a shout.

  
“SHUT UP!”

  
“Why? You won’t hurt me. You’re far to good to do that. Hah! You can’t even punch another villain. You really are just a kid playing pretend. You disgust me,” he said pushing himself up onto his feet. He shoved past you. Slamming the door on his way out. You were absolutely fuming. What did he know?!

  
Your father had always been strict. Wanting you to follow in his footsteps to become a pro-hero. His anger flaring when you made mistakes which would lead to beatings. Why were you a villain? Because you wanted to disappoint him.

  
You wanted to show him just how much of a screw up you could be. He wanted a perfect little hero of a daughter? Fine! You’d become a villain. Sabertooth was right though.

  
You were a nobody. A nameless thief living in a run down building. You were pathetic. An excuse to play dress up. You weren’t Invincible, the uncatchable thief.

  
You were Y/n Wilson. The eighteen year old scumbag who made a game out of stealing jewelry. You weren’t anyone important. You weren’t All Might’s nemesis. You weren’t anything.

  
You were back at the exact same place you had been since the day you were twelve. You were below average. You weren’t anything to look at. You were nothing. You’ve always been nothing and you always would be nothing.

  
You slumped onto the couch. Burying your face in your hands. You bit the inside of your cheeks to try and keep the tears from flowing.

  
You hated yourself.


	15. Rethinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Going over your life you’re starting to believe you weren’t cut out for being a hero or villain. You weren’t cut out to do much of anything. You were just kind of always...there. What are you supposed to do now?’

You lay on the couch. Wrapped in one of your blankets. You had decided to take a small break from your heists. They weren’t that great anyway.

  
‘Don’t worry. Your quirk isn’t much now. Once your enhanced strength and speed kick in you’ll make a great hero!’  
You never gained those attributes, but he still pushed you none the less.

  
‘Why aren’t you signing up for the hero course?’  
You never wanted to be a hero. There were enough heroes as it was. You wanted to be something else. Something different.  
‘Stop drawing those silly pictures. They won’t get you anywhere.’  
You were twelve years old. You just wanted to show him how your skills had improved.

  
‘An F in algebra?! What’re you doing? Sleeping in class?!’  
Those words had stung your sophomore year. You had tried so hard to pass that class. You had to go to summer school. Your father grumbled about how bad the public school system was for the rest of summer.

  
‘Why are you failing all your classes? You aren’t trying hard enough. Give me the damn phone. You aren’t getting this back until you bring your grades back up.’  
You never got the phone back because you barely passed with C’s and D’s. Counting the one A which was art. That one didn’t count though.

  
‘The school called. Why weren’t you in class today?!’  
What were you supposed to tell him? You got over anxious and skipped class because you knew you’d flunk the test? He’d just tell you to get over it. That it was all in your head.

  
‘What do you man you didn’t know? YOU STOLE A CAR!’  
The panic you had felt was borderline sheer terror. No parent should make you feel that way.

Yet ever since you were small he had degraded you. Pushed you around. You knew he wasn’t the best parent but you never considered it abuse. It probably wasn’t. You always over reacted to things.

Like right now. So what if Sabertooth called you useless? You were laying on a couch for two days. Moping about a bunch of words that meant nothing to you. Then why did you feel so awful?

You rolled over onto your side to stare at the fake fireplace. Sitting on the mantle piece was the crown, necklace, and All Might figurine you had stolen from the museum. They were the most expensive thing you had ever stolen. Even then it was more Sabertooth who stole them than you.

You stole a fancy car. No, that had been Sabertooth as well. He was the one with better tech. Better skills. You were more of a sidekick than him. You really were pathetic.

  
You turned onto your back running your hands through your hair. You couldn’t do anything dammit! What was wrong with you? You were such a screw up! All because you wanted to probe your father right.

  
To show him a lesson. What had you taught him? Nothing! You had taught him nothing. You had only punished yourself.

  
Could you go back to be a normal person? Probably. Nobody knew your true identity. But the guilt would stay with you. You couldn’t go to jail because you wouldn’t last a day.

  
You had messed up your entire life and for what? To shame your family name? Way to go Y/n! You got disowned and only trashed your name. Great, job.

  
You did amazing at that! You sat up gripping the blanket on your lap. Where were you going to go from here? You didn’t have a real job. You had gone off the grid for almost a year.

  
If you tried to be normal again everyone would wonder what you had done. It wouldn’t take long to connect the dots. You’d be arrested eventually.

  
“I’m an idiot,” you muttered rubbing at your eyes. One question echoing over and over again. What were you going to do? What were you going to do? You peered over at the crown and other jeweled trinkets.

  
You shuffled to your feet gentle picking up the crown. It was beautiful and priceless and Sabertooth’s absolute favorite. You held it carefully between your hands. Studying the fragile sunflower vines intertwining over the rim. You activated your quirk pressing your palms together.

  
The gems shattered as the crown crumpled in your grip. You hurled the remainder of it across the room. Watching it hit the wall and stick due to the hole it made. Turning to the necklace you held it in your palm. It never really held any meaning.

  
You just thought it was pretty. You stuffed it into your pants pocket. You’d destroy it later or pawn it. One or the other. The All Might statue was next.

  
It always made you smile when you saw it. A reminder that you could always beat the Golden Boy. Yet each time you had, had been because of luck. You weren’t skilled. He was just as inexperienced at you.

  
He was better than you. Just like Sabertooth. Gripping the waist you began to squeeze. The silver body began to weaken. Small cracks splintering in the soft metal.

  
You hurled it with all your might against the floor. Watching it shatter. One of the arms broke off. The figure splitting in half. It looked like it could be repaired and it made you furious.  
You raised your foot to stomp on it but stopped. It was a stupid statue. It wasn’t worth finishing off. You spun on your heel storming over to your suite. This thing was so stupid.

  
It was over priced, ugly, it didn’t even look that unique! You hated it. You hated everything about you! You hated how much of a coward you were. How childish you were. How mediocre you were.  
This was pointless. This was all pointless! You grabbed the fabric tearing it with ease. The past falling to the floor in shredded parts. The rest soon following.

  
Why did you even try in the first place? Who were you trying to prove yourself to? Your father? You sure showed him. Your mother?

  
Please, she never looked twice at your talents or abilities. You lost all your friends once your parents kicked you out. Were you trying to prove yourself to you? If so you were doing an awful job. You glanced about the room at the damage you had caused.  
It wasn’t enough. You wanted to punch something. To do damage. Sabertooth’s words rang through your mind. ‘You can’t even hurt a villain!’

  
Your stomach was turning into knots the more you thought over it. Sabertooth was never you friend. He had been using you. As a place to stay. As someone to talk to.

  
As a scape goat. A play thing. You meant nothing to him, and that stung. You had told yourself he wasn’t important but you had lied. He had been the only friend you had in a long while.

  
He had shoved you around. Taunted you, made you feel bad. And you let him because he was younger. You told yourself he just didn’t know his words stung. That he was just young a bit naive. But he wasn’t naive.

  
He knew what he was doing all along. He was using you and you let him do it. You slammed your fist into the desk smashing it in half. The wood splinters flying up into your face. You gritted your teeth.

  
Pulse roaring in your ears. You hated his guts. You hated him! You hated All Might! You hated the world!  
You wanted nothing more than to crush it in the middle of your hand.  
“I hate them all.”

  
-

  
Sabertooth sat in a lazy chair. Legs propped up on the arm as he examined his nails.

  
“Sit correctly, Cameron.”

  
“Awh, relax old man. I sure am.”

  
One look from the “Old Man” had him sitting upright. He was glaring now and Sabertooth was starting to look uneasy. Which was no easy task.

  
“You lost her trust,” the man growled. Sabertooth offered a small smile as he spoke as steadily as he could.

  
“Yeah, but i have her right where we want her.”

  
“And where is that?” The man retorted. Sabertooth perked up almost instantly. He had a chance at redeeming himself here.

  
“Anger makes people more easy to control. They aren’t thinking straight. They act on their darker impulses,” he listed off. The man arched an eyebrow in disinterest.

  
“Is this leading to something?”

  
“She’ll come looking for a fight. Or at least be more susceptible to starting a fight. We track her down. I get her riled up, use my hypnosis and you snatch her quirk,” Sabertooth grinned. The man thought it over for a second before nodding.

  
“You’re lucky your mistake worked out. Otherwise i’d have taken both of your quirks back,” he stated stalking back towards the room he had emerged from. Sabertooth slumped in his seat. Hands shaking as he watched the man disappear. Once the door was closed and he was certain he couldn’t be hear he spoke.

  
“Whatever, old man. You can’t get my quirks anyway.”


	16. Home is where the hero is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Toshinori returns to Japan after his one year tour. Dave sees him off, feeling somewhat guilty for forgetting to tell him about the quirk harvesters. But it’s fine, Sabertooth wasn’t a problem anymore. Right?.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! You thought toshinori was gonna save the reader. Nope!

Toshinori’s time in America had drawn to an end. He had to return to Japan. He needed to keep his promise to Nana. He was going to become the best hero. A pillar of peace everyone could depend on.

  
He sat beside Dave at gate eighteen. His eyes closed as his head lulled forward. He had been up till midnight on patrol. Then he had to pack because he forgot. Not to mention it took forever to fall asleep.

  
Then he had to wake up at four so they could make it to the airport before six before his plane left. It was to many times to remember and no rest. Though he supposed this is what it was going to be like from now on. He was gaining fame and experience. The more people depended on him the less personal time he would have.

  
His head started to fall forward and he started awake. Dave looked just as tired but he was doing a better job at staying awake. Though it was for a completely different reason. Dave felt awful. He had forgotten all about the hero organization telling him about Sabertooth.

  
He had set the folder down when he returned to the garage. He had set to work upgrading the car. He must’ve set his tool box ontop of the file because he totally forgot about it. How could he forget something that important for three months?! Not only that he had finally found it last night while he was organizing the garage.

  
He wanted to slam his head against the wall. Braniac had asked for everyone’s assistance. They must think Toshinori was a jerk now for not showing up to the meetings required for info on the quirk harvesters. What was even more worry some was that nobody had mentioned it to him. Did nobody care about the harvesters?

  
Maybe they stopped looking? He was over whelmed with his thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if somebody had been hurt all because he forgot?

  
“Now boarding class A seats one through fifteen.”

  
Dave’s head snapped up at the woman’s voice coming over the loud speakers. How long had he been zoned out? Toshinori stood up, grinning down at his friend.

  
“That’s me, remember to email and call! I want to know when the top hero offers to buy your car,” he joked. Dave nodded, trying to give a sincere smile in return. The tall blond almost nocked himself out when he tried to enter the terminal. Having to stoop down to fit. Dave would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel so awful.

  
Maybe he didn’t have to worry? Nobody had mentioned the quirk harvesters for a while. Perhaps they had been caught. Though he knew there would’ve been a news article about it. His chest filled with dread as he strode towards the airport exit.

  
He tried not tow worry about it. It wasn’t his problem anymore. He had never been more wrong.


	17. Back to the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sabertooth finds you a month after your argument, and would you look at that? He brought a friend!’

Hypnosis:

Side effects-  
-Over a long period of exposure to the silver tongue quirk, the victim becomes infected with the pheromones provided from the user.  
-Even if it’s been years and the victim stumbles upon the user again, the user can control them in an instant. This chemical never appears to fade.  
-Depending on how much of a dosage the victim has, the more responsive they are. It only takes one time of them doing something they don’t want to do for the controller to take full control. Turning the victim into a puppet.  
Warning:  
-A side effect of this quirk is that the controller must have a handle on the victim at all times. Otherwise the victim will act upon all desires and urges to the extreme. Including violent outbursts, intrusive thoughts that can lead to self harm. Always be aware of the intended victim.

 

It had almost been a month since All Might left and Sabertooth called you out. Your life had come to a stand still. You had enough money saved up to survive a few more months without having to do anything. You felt like you were frozen in time. You couldn’t go forward and you couldn’t go back.

  
So what could you do other than freeze as well? You sat on the couch scrolling through your phone. Your watch screen a brillaint green. You hadn’t used your invincibility much in the past few weeks. What was the use?

  
You didn’t need to defend yourself. You didn’t need to break anything. Well, besides the occasional object. A nock on your door nearly gave you a heart attack. You sat stock still as you stared over at the door. Who could be-?

  
“Hey, Invincible. It’s me! I want to talk,” Sabertooth called. You felt your pulse quicken. What was he doing back here? He said he was done with you. He made it clear he thought you were worthless.

  
Why was he back? Despite your better judgement you got up to open the door. Though only letting it open halfway. The feline man wore a cheerful smile. Sincerity radiating from him.

  
“I know we had our little argument a while back. I was a jerk, i get it. I was just upset, i felt like i was being held back. Forgive me?” He asked giving you his puppy eyes. You felt the haze returning. Something you hadn’t felt since he left. You stared at him, eyes narrowing. You knew better than to trust him.

  
He was to sly for his own good. He had done something to your brain while he was your partner. You didn’t want this feeling back. You didn’t like it, and you hated him.

  
“No, now leave,” you muttered shutting the door. He stuck his foot into the doorway with an abnormally broad smile.

  
“Come, come, now, Y/n! I didn’t say we needed to be friends. I just said forgive me. Please? I have a sliver of a conscious, i need to know you forgive me. Come on, that’s all i want,” he pleaded. His voice growing more whiny by the second. Didn’t he ever shut up? Why didn’t he just leave? You knew he was lying!

  
“Fine. Yes, i forgive you. Happy?” You snapped. The second the words left your mouth it felt like someone had stuffed your head into a bag of cotton. Your body felt heavy and your mind felt numb. What kind of quirk was he using?! Brainwashing?!  
Paralysis?! Why wouldn’t your body responding?!

  
“Be a good girl and open the door, Invincible,” he smirked. You found yourself complying without willingly doing so. What was going on?! Stop it! Three men stood behind him. Clad in white scrubs, medical masks pulled over their faces. Who were they? What were they going to do to you?!

  
“You can put the cuffs on her. She won’t be able to think about anything right now. She’s as good as unconscious!” He declared cheerfully. The men nodded striding into the apartment. One held a bag, the others had a set of restrainer cuffs and a head brace. No. You knew this equipment.

  
You had seen the commercials and videos. This was a quirk harvesting gear and you’d fallen right into their trap. Why did you have to be such an idiot? Why were you so gullible?! The doctors stepped forward clipping the cuffs on your wrists.

  
They were locked together, encased in a solid steel alloy. Every part of your mind was screaming to get out of there. To run for it. But something inside of you was awakening. Primitive, dark, and angry.

  
You pulled your arms to your chest activating your quirk. Skin greying almost instantly. The doctors took a step back uncertainly. With a sickening crack you shattered the cuffs with ease. Sabertooth turned to look at you.

  
Eyes widening in shock. Nobody had managed to break those cuffs. Even the super strength quirks! You lunged at him tackling him to the floor. The fear in his eyes as you raised your fist.

  
But the blow never landed. Something struck your side sending you spiraling through the air. You hit the far wall with a deafening bang. A new dent forming next to the hole the crown had made. It felt like you’d been hit by a train. For a second you couldn’t move.

  
You feared you were paralyzed. Until you realized it was Sabertooth’s quirk holding you at bay. No, he couldn’t control you. You wouldn’t let him. You...were going to kill him.

  
You climbed to your feet glaring down the man in front of you. Sabertooth was cowering behind him. He looked like an average person. Ruffled dark green hair. Piercing eyes and a soft smile.

  
“I told you she wasn’t ready,” he said glancing back at the fearful teen. His gaze cold and menacing. He returned his attention to you. The soft smile returning.

  
“Why don’t you calm down before i do something i regret? I was going to remove your quirk the easy way. Would you rather i tear it from your lifeless body? It’d be very messy and it won’t come out as well,” He mused, hand outstretched towards you. You planted your feet bracing yourself. The impact from the blast of his air attack struck you but this time you stayed in place.

  
“Why isn’t my quirk working on her?! She isn’t listening!” Sabertooth hissed. You shook your head. What did he mean? The haze was still making it difficult to think much less do any coherent movements.

  
“Because, boy. Anger is a very strong motivator. Let’s see how well that invincibility of yours holds out!” He grinned wickedly. He reached his hand out clenching it into a fist. Your limbs contracted as an invisible force began to crush your body. Wait! You thought he had an air manipulation quirk!

  
What was this?! You struggled in his grip. Clenching your jaw as you barely managed to move your head. He swung his arm out and you broke through the window of your apartment. You fell the three stories to the street below.

  
Landing on shards of glass in the process. Panting you scrambled to your feet. The man easily leaped down into the street. What was he? A polymorph?

  
No, they weren’t strong. It settled in once you saw him stand up. He was a black market user. Grafting multiple quirks to his body. How was he alive?

  
Most people barely survived grafting tow quirks. But it seemed like he had three or four. You were to busy worrying to notice the lamp post hurtling towards you. That was, until it hit you square int he back of the head. You hit the ground face first as the pole wrapped around your arms.

  
Metal metal-kinesis?! Sabertooth was watching from the window. You didn’t need to see his face to see he was excited. He wanted to watch you die? Of course he did.

  
He was a villain. Why did you ever decide to choose this pathway? You pried your arms free. Struggling to pull the lamppost off your waist. All the while the man merely watched.

  
“Good, you can bend objects, survive high impacts, and falls. But what about punches? Let’s see how well you hold up against super strength,” he hummed swinging his arm back. You wanted to vomit as you watched. His arm grew in size, metals shards protruding from the flesh. This had to be a nightmare. He couldn’t possibly exist. Nobody with this many quirks was real.

  
The punch landed before you even processed it. You skidded back a few feet, but were otherwise unharmed. He seemed genuinely impressed.

  
“Wonderful! Your quirk will do nicely. It has everything i’m looking for. Now, before i take it. Which would you prefer. Me to leave you body here where no one will ever find it. Or on the porch of a loved one? I feel gracious today, you let me test my check list. I’ll leave you in one piece so they have something left to bury,” he chuckled. He thought this was funny? The feeling was back in ten force. The anger, the hatred. You nocked him across the force.

  
His jaw shattering to pieces on impact. He swayed in place, his hand moving to touch his mutilated face. But you didn’t give him time to react. You jumped to your feet bringing your knee up against his lower ribs. Another crack ad the bones shattered.

  
You elbowed him in the shoulder forcing him to double over. Gripping the back of his suite jacket you smashed your knee repetitively into his face. You didn’t stop even as the blood spattered against the pavement. Or when he went limp against you. You only let go of him once you started to get nauseous.  
You let go of his jacket allowing him to drop to the ground. Blood pooling from his distorted face. Was he dead? You couldn’t care less. You took a step back before a rumbling laugh escape the body before you.

  
Sickening squelched and slurps were heard as his bones snapped back into place. No. No, no, no, no!

  
“Impressive! Here Sabertooth told me you were apposed to violence. Most fascinating. You’ve punched others before, but they never broke. You’ve been holding out on me, but i’ve had enough. Now, hold still so i can rip that quirk from you,” he beamed. Red and black tendrils sprouted from his fingers flying straight towards your chest. You three your arms up to block, the tendrils striking your arm instead. They drilled past your skin. Tearing into your muscles in the process.

  
You let out a strangled scream as you stumbled back. Grabbing the tendrils you gave a swift jerk tearing them from your arm. He had penetrated your invincibility. Nobody-nobody had ever managed to do that before. You cradled your wounded arm to you. Eyes staring in sheer fear at the man before you. The tendrils hovered at bay as he studied you.

  
“Now, that was interesting. Perhaps we should force you out of that invincible skin. That should work,” he muttered to himself. What was he talking about?! He pointed at you, eyes narrowing.

 

“Sleep.”

  
The last thing you remembered was a bright flash before everything faded from view.


	18. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It appears tealing your quirk is going to be more difficult than first believed. But that’s a good thing for you! At least, for now.’

A low murmur surrounded the darkness around you. A steady hum that agitated you. You tried to wake up multiple times but no matter how hard you strained your body remained still. Were you in sleep paralysis? You had read about that before.

  
But this felt to long to be sleeping. Maybe a bad dream? Yeah, you’d wake up and it’d all be alright. For now, you’d rest.

  
-

  
Sabertooth stood beside his master as he glared at the expanse of rooms before him. It was hardly enough for him. The weak low tier quirks that were being harvested in each one. They were far to weak. Nothing special.

  
But you, you were the most disappointing. It seemed your quirk refused to leave your body. He had attempted multiple times to pry it from your DNA. Yet it had stuck like tar. All he did was mangle your arm.

  
He had tried for the past five hours. Usually if they couldn’t harvest a quirk within the first hour of kidnapping they’d dump the person. But he wasn’t about to let you go. It was infuriating to say the least. He had been depending on your quirk.

  
He needed it if he wished to kill Toshinori once and for all. To end the line of One for All users. Sabertooth seemed to sense his anger because he hadn’t spoken out once today.

  
“Sabertooth?”

  
“Yes, sir?”

  
“Tell the surgeons to prepare an extraction. We’re going to try again,” he growled stalking off towards one of the many hallways. Sabertooth frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“But, you already did. If you can’t then how could th-“

  
“Did i ask for your statement?” His master questioned flatly. His glare quickly silencing the feline teenager. He bit back any further comments. Nodding his head.

  
“Ye-yes, sir. I’ll inform them.”


	19. Six hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You don’t remember anything, which is probably a good thing. You wake up in a warehouse. Only to discover that your no longer the same.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘*waddles around like a duck* Sucky, sucky, sucky. These past few chapters were SUUUUUCKY. I promise they’ll become better written from here on out. Or at least i’ll try more. I’m sorry.’

You heard something clanging. An odd beeping sound. An alarm? You didn’t have an alarm clock.  
Your eyesight started to return as the ringing grew louder.

  
It was almost deafening. You were strapped down to a bed. In a room you didn’t recognize at all. It was black and beige. With no windows.

  
The only way you could see was the small light bulb above you that would flash red every few seconds. It felt like something out of a surreal movie. What was going on? Gritting your teeth you attempted to move but the pain was to excruciating.

  
Instead, you chose to cry. You didn’t know what was going on. It felt to unreal. Why did you hurt? Why were you here?

The door opened and you almost screamed. Almost being the key word. Your throat was to gummy for you to make any noise. A blurry bright silhouette entered the room. SuperNova’s gaze landed on your still form strapped to the bed.

  
You looked alright, if you didn’t account for you right arm. The other people they had found were to far malnourished to save. That or they had already bled out. Quirk harvesting facilities were always the worst place to find. You must have just been brought in.

  
“Poor thing, look at your arm,” the glowing woman tutted. She grew closer, though kept a distance of about two feet. It took you a few minutes to recognize her as SuperNova. You were to lightheaded to think straight. Wait, light headed?

  
Why were you lightheaded? Closing your eyes you tried to focus your muddled thoughts. Okay, in a place you didn’t know. You were hurting. Darkness......The man!

  
There was a man and...Sabertooth! A man and Sabertooth had come to your apartment. He had hit you. Oh. Oh.

  
Hot tears trickled down your cheeks as you attempted to swallow back a sob. They were quirk harvesters. Had they stolen your quirk? You didn’t know. You could only feel pain.

  
“Damn, we were to late,” a gruff voice sighed. You opened your eyes to see Heavy Hitter. His mask hid his face mostly. But his body posture said enough. He genuinely thought you were dead.

  
Why? What was wrong? You couldn’t move your head to see your body. What did you look like? What did they do to you?! SuperNova sat on the bed beside you. Keeping her hands folded in her lap.

  
“No, she is alive. That is what matters at the moment. Tell oceanic to search the rubble for any others who might have been held captive as well.”

  
Heavy hitter turned to leave when a third person entered. Apparently they found you fascinating.

  
“You found som-oh heavens!-Her arm! I think i’m going to be sick,” gentleman fencer stammered. Supernova watched the teen hero trying not to dry heave as he stepped back.

  
“Get a healer in here and call the emergency evacuation center. We’re going to be needing more ambulances,” SuperNova instructed. Heavy Hitter was already gone, Gentleman Fencer soon following. The glowing hero turned back to face you. Shushing you as you started to cry once more.

  
“It’ll be alright. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. It’s going o be okay. Just hang in there. We’ll get you healed,” she cooed reassuringly. How could she know that? You didn’t even know how long you had been here. What had been done to you. How could she sit there and tell you everything was fine?

  
But she kept true to her promise. When the paramedics arrived and you were moved onto a gurney she stayed with you. Squeezing your left hand as she continued to give words of encouragement.  
You didn’t believe a single one of them.


	20. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re informed the damage, and not even sure where to go from here. However a kind, if not sassy, nurse befriends you.

Your left arm had practically been torn to shreds. Muscles and nerves destroyed. Skin ragged and veins crushed. You were lucky one of the top healers was still visiting the LA Monroe hospital. Though it still looked like you’d shoved it into a deep fryer.

It was bandaged neatly to hide the new pink scar tissue that now marred your limb. You were laid out in a hospital bed. Doted on and told you were brave. If they only knew the true story. The police hadn’t asked for your statement yet, and you weren’t certain what to tell them either. Mostly because you couldn’t remember much.

  
You could remember up until the point where the man threw you through the wall. After that it was dark. SuperNova informed you you had been there for six hours. Six hours. Some of the patients had been there for days.

  
Weeks even, and you had been there for six hours. You were in no way brave. You had been unconscious. You weren’t courageous. The only wound being your arm.

  
Your quirk was still intact upon the doctor’s investigation. You guess you were relieved. But what bothered you most was the fact everyone treated you like you were innocent. Some sort of martyr for living through a scary experience you couldn’t even recall. It was your profession that got you into this mess.

  
You had a choice to make. Would you lie and pretend you weren’t robbing and pillaging stores the past year? Or did you confess and tell them how you really came to be captured? It’d be easy to lie. To say you couldn’t remember the past year.

  
Play it off as traumatic amnesia or something. But you were tired. Tired of pretending. Tired of lying. Tired of being something that wasn’t you.

  
You didn’t even know who you were anymore. You were pulled from your internal hatred when something clattered outside your door. The most colorful strong of curses you had ever heard coming from the hallway. You blinked in surprise. Lifting your head to see a tall woman in maybe her early forties.

  
She had her hands on her hips. Staring up at the ceiling as she took deep breaths.

  
“Lord, give me strength before i shoot myself for dropping another bed pan,” she growled stalking off down the hallway. She returned a second later with a mop and towels. It looked like someone was having just as bad a day as you were. Once she had mopped up the mess she tossed the towels down. Moving them around with her foot to dry the floor.

  
She looked up to meet your gaze and stopped her cleaning. Eyes narrowing slightly.

  
“How long have you been watching?” She questioned with a scowl. You blinked again, trying to find your words.

  
“Uh-“

  
“If anyone asks, you didn’t hear anything. We’re not supposed to swear in front of young patients,” she frowned. Young? You weren’t young! You were eighteen, almost nineteen. She disappeared for a second time.

Taking the towels, mop, and bed pan with her. You thought that was going to be the end of the foul mouther nurse. Until she returned a moment later. Her hands in her scrub top pockets. She strode over to the end of the bed. Picking up the clip board posted there.

  
“My name is Mandy Jefferson. I’m your night shift nurse. And it says here you’re Y/n Wilson. Emergency contacts didn’t pick up. You came from a...” she trailed off. Squinting at the words on the paper. She gave a soft hum. Flipping the paper over to look at the rest of the writing.

  
“You’re a wreck. How’re you awake? They gave you enough pain meds to nock out an elephant,” she grinned. You didn’t smile back. She shrugged, setting the clipboard back in place.

  
“Worth a shot. How’re you feeling?” She questioned leaning against the foot rail. You glanced down at the bandage on your arm. Hiding the ugly thing that was now your arm.

  
“Fine,” you replied quietly. She nodded picking up a tray on the table near the door. She sat down beside you holding her hand out.

  
“I know this will be weird and probably hurt a whole lot for a fee weeks. But i need to change the bandages and clean it,” she explained. You timidly held out your arm. Even if you couldn’t feel it you were still afraid of her touching it. The bloodied mangled image was still stuck in your mind. She undid the bandages with professional speed.

Before you knew it your arm was cleaned, ointmented, and rebandaged. You stared at the new white gauze that was wrapped securely around your arm. How had she done that so quickly? It seemed almost inhuman. She checked the watch on her wrist, collecting the dirty supplies.

Tossing them away safely she headed towards the door. She leaned against the doorframe looking back at you.

  
“Buzz the little remote on your left. That’ll bring me running. If not, at a leisurely walk. Hang tight, the day nurse is worse than me,” she smirked walking back into the hallway. You sat in confusion as you stared at the bandage. You lay back against your pillow heaving a sigh. Trying to steady your breathing. Today was to full of confusion and misdirection.

You wished you could rewind time. Maybe then you could wrap your brain around it all. The world seemed to have been sped up while you were asleep. Everything moving faster than you could comprehend.

You didn’t like it. You didn’t like it at all.


	21. Secrets out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Two officers question you about your kidnapping, and you reveal your secret. Only to realize this may have not bee. The best option all around.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnng, this sis o short and sloppy. I apologizeee!!

You sat upright against your headboard. Two pillows stacked behind you to help keep you upright. In front of you stood two police officers. They had been questioning you over the facility and what you could remember. Working their way backwards through the story.

 

Officer Danes was the shorter police man, with curly black hair. While officer Foster was tall with two ram horns crowning his head. They seemed nice. Officer Danes had taken charge of the questioning. Writing down your answers and his own notes on a pad of paper he held.

 

“Where did they take you from? When we contacted your parents they said you had left about a year ago,” he stated scribbling on his notepad. You felt your stomach twisting into knots. What were you going to say? Lying would be so easy. You could act like nothing ever happened.

 

Start life over new. Turn over a new leaf. Not have to bother with the thought you might go to jail. An overwhelming sense of dread settled in your chest. No, you couldn’t do that.

 

You didn’t want to go through life as a lier. Would it be the right decision? What if you wound up stuck in prison for the rest of your life? You couldn’t survive that. But what type of person would you be to lie?

 

You’d be just as worse off as you were when you were playing villain. You’d always have to watch your back. It took every ounce of courage to speak.

 

“I...i was living on the streets. Working as a jewelry thief,” you mumbled. Bowing your head as fear gripped your chest. It was up to them now to decide what would happen. Officer Danes nodded, making a note at the bottom of the page.

 

“Invincible, isn’t it?” He replied. Your eyes widened. Wait, if he had figured it out why had he asked you? Officer Foster didn’t look the least bit phased as Danes continued.

 

“And Sabertooth, how did you know him?”

 

“He came to me a few months back saying he wanted to be my partner,” you stated quietly. You were already regretting telling them. But if they had already known you had been screwed either way. Maybe confessing outright would lighten your sentence? You’d seen it in Blue Bloods, it could happen. Right?

 

“And Sabertooth never hinted to you joining his colleagues?” Danes said looking up at you. Your brow furrowed in confusion. Colleagues? Sabertooth was apart of a group?

 

“No, i always thought he worked alone until he captured me,” you glowered. So Sabertooth had been doing this for a while? How many others had he tricked? Did they even stand a chance against his quirk? And the man that attacked you, had he killed them?

 

“That’s all for now. We’ll come back in about two hours to start a new report on your thieving,” he hummed closing his notebook with a snap. You stared at them in disbelief. No hand cuffs? No, ‘you’re under arrest, we’re taking you to jail’? You’d admitted to being a villain.

 

Shouldn’t you be locked up? Danes seemed to notice your bewilderment. Sighing he placed his notebook in his pocket.

 

“No, we aren’t dragging you off to jail. You’re apart of an ongoing case as a witness. And you are also still in hospital custody because of your injury. Until the trial is over and your healed you’ll stay here.”

 

He started towards the doorway, allowing Officer Foster to exit before him. He paused for a second glancing back at you.

 

“Look, i get it. I hate to do this, but i have a duty to uphold. I’ve seen plenty of kids in the same position as you. Some advice?” He said holding up a finger. You kept your mouth shut waiting for him to continue. Right now you needed all the advice you could get.

 

“You’re eighteen, even if you’re consider a kid, you’ll be tried as an adult. Depending on who speaks at you trail you could get off easy,” he shrugged closing the door. Witnesses? Who could you get to speak highly about you? You weren’t some Robin Hood. You hadn’t really helped anyone but yourself in the past months.

 

You leaned your head back against the dashboard. Gazing up at the off white ceiling. How were you going to get yourself out of this situation now?


	22. Side note:

On a side note, here are some sketches of the characters in thestory so far. Take it as a poor apology for the awful chapters that have been coming out!!

<https://pockettmonsterr.tumblr.com/post/181761794191/character-sketches-for-the-babysitter>


	23. Court Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your recovery is coming to a close, and so is the quirk harvester case. Now all that’s left is facing the charges for your crimes.’

You sat in your bed. Cards scattered around your sheets. A small girl, around ten years old, stood at the edge of the bed. She wore a bandana around her head. The bright pink fabric printed with Getnleman fencer’s insignia.

 

Mandy sat cross legged in front of you. The nurse had asked you if you wanted to play BS with another patient. Thus, the small girl named Jennifer beside you. She had an intelligence quirk that had been working to her advantage so far. She had won seven times out of eight.

 

“Three tens!” Mandy declared placing them on the sheets. The girl broke into a grin as she shook her head.

 

“BS! I have two tens,” she giggled. Mandy faked a look of pain as she scooped up the rather large deck.

 

“I’m not gonna lie anymore. It’s not worth it. One jack,” you smiled placing the card down. Jennifer placed down a queen and Mandy reluctantly drew from the deck. She wasn’t the best at card games.

 

“Oh, Y/n. Officer Danes and Foster are coming back later tonight to talk with you,” she hummed. You nodded, swallowing back the lump in your throat. You were uneasy about the whole situation. Danes had said if you were straight forward and truthful you’d have abetter chance. But would you?

 

You weren’t to certain. After all you hadn’t turned yourself in before. You chose to surrender only because you were wounded and had no choice.

 

“Police officers? Did you do something wrong?” Jennifer questioned worriedly. You felt your face heating up in embarrassment. Mandy’s eyes widened a fraction as she opened her mouth to respond. But you beat her to it.

 

“Yes, but don’t worry. I’m going to fix it,” you replied reassuringly. You knew Mandy hadn’t meant for the girl to bother you about it. She was just warning you.

 

“Oh, okay. Four twos,” she giggled placing the cards on top of the deck. Mandy arched an eyebrow as she tapped the top.

 

“Total BS, i have a two,” she grinned. Jennifer broke into a pout as she picked up the deck. You had to keep from laughing. While Mandy wasn’t the best at card games, she tended to hold a grudge.

 

“Okay, let’s make this interesting. Winner get’s the dirt cup i brought,” Mandy declared. Jennifer’s face lit up almost instantly.

 

“Real chocolate pudding with chocolate crumble and gummy worms?” She gasped. Upon Mandy’s confirmation that the desert was in fact the real deal, it took precisely 3 minutes for her to beat the both of you.

“I win!” She proclaimed laying her last card down. You shook your head tossing yours on top. Her quirk was amazing, even if it was affected by her illness.

 

“Now can i have the dirt cup?!” Jennifer beamed bouncing up and down on her toes. You looked up to see Mandy looking at her hand of cards to the deck in front of her.

“Awh, no! No! That’s not fair!” Mandy scowled. You burst out laughing high fiving Jennifer.

 

“Come on, keep to your promise. Give the genius her pudding cup,” you snickered. Mandy huffed, collecting the cards before placing them back in their box.

 

“Next time i won’t lose. We’re having a rematch next Thursday,” she smiled guiding Jennifer out of the room. The two of them waved goodbye, telling you they’d visit you tomorrow. You let out a heavy sigh glancing at the small card box on your bedside table.

 

For the moment, the world was alright. You didn’t have to worry about prison, or court, the arm you were struggling to use.

 

All that mattered was that you had another card game tomorrow. And this time you were going to win the dessert.


	24. Officially Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Officer Danes suggests you get a lawyer. And a surprise visit from a frenemy means you might actually have a chance.’

David had heard about your court case through SuperNova. She had personally asked him if he could help you. She was having to leave to help contain a flood on the eastern coast. She had insisted you were worth saving. He had agreed on one condition, she had to pay for a lawyer.

 

He pulled up to the hospital, parking the rather large red super car outside. He made sure to take the car keys with him this time. He would’ve driven his own car had he not blown up the back of it with a rocket on accident. He really needed to be more cautious when testing his new equipment. The sliding doors swished open as he walked in. All eyes shifting to him as he approached the front desk.

 

“Hi, i’m David Shields. I’m here to see Y/n Wilson on SuperNovas behalf?”

 

The receptionist clicked through the listing of patients. Giving a quick nod as she printed out a visitor’s pass.

 

“Floor three, room two hundred and three,” she said waving him towards the elevators. He peeled the sticker off of the paper placing it on his coat. He hadn’t seen you since the day you shielded him from the bridge collapse. He wondered if you were alright. If something had managed to break through your invincibility it had to be pretty bad.

 

The elevator dinged as the doors slid shut. He selected the third floor. Waiting patiently as the elevator began to move.

 

-

 

Mandy had been rewrapping your bandages when Jennifer sprinted in. She almost slipped when her socks lost traction on the floor. She was out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.

 

“I can’t believe it! He’s here! I saw him pull up! He was driving the car and everything. Do you think he’s visiting? The doctor’s didn’t tell me my ward was going to see anyone today,” she squealed hopping onto the end of the bed. You gave Mandy a quizzical look as she taped the bandage into place. She patted your shoulder letting you know you were done as she looked to the small girl.

 

“Who did you see? Batman?” She questioned just as bewildered as you. Jennifer huffed in annoyance.

“His name’s David Shields! He made All Mights car and SuperNovas gauntlets and boots to help her fly and shoot magma balls. Plus, he designed Oceanics water tank that doubles as a breathing tank,” she retorted. You couldn’t help but smile at how she was defending him. The guy seemed smart enough if he designed a car that wouldn’t dent after running All Might over. Mandy put her hand up trying to quiet the girl down.

 

“Slow down there, kid. You’ll hyperventilate. Now, where did you see this inventor?”

 

“From my window! I saw him drive up. I’d recognize the car anywhere,” she grinned wiggling in her seat. She looked like she might burst with energy.

 

“I’ll go check for you. But he might just be here to see a friend or hero,” Mandy said heading out into the hallway. You glanced over at Jennifer watching her radiate excitement.

 

“You like him?” You giggled. She nodded moving closer so she could sit beside you.

 

“Yeah! He’s so cool! I want to make stuff like him. It’d be so awesome! Once i’m better i’m going to go to high school and get an internship under him,” she listed off on her fingers. Your smile didn’t reach your eyes as you nodded along to her rambling. This kid was ten, battling for her life, and she had better dreams than you did when you were her age and healthy. A nock on the door had you both going still. There stood David Shields. Waving to you with a lopsided smile.

 

“Hey, Invincible. Or do you go by your name?”

 

“Probably Y/n would be better,” you agreed sheepishly. He placed his hands in his pockets making his way over to the chair on your left. Jennifer tugged on your sleeve cupping her hand to your ear.

 

“You know him?!” She whisper yelled.

 

“Kinda, it’s a long story,” you whispered back. You sat up gesturing to your new found friend.

 

“David meet Jennifer. She’s a genius like you. I should know, she’s beaten me thirty times at BS using a mathematical equation she made,” you stated with pride. He cocked an eyebrow as he leaned forward.

 

“Oh really? And what type of inventions have you made so far?”

 

“I can’t afford to make anything really. But i have designs! I’ve made a quirk canceling chamber for villains. Uh, rocket boots to help boost clockworks speed. I’d have to go look,” Jennifer frowned. He seemed genuinely interested.

 

“I’d love to see them. Do you have any here?” He questioned. Her eyed widened as she nodded. Sprinting out the door down the hallway.

 

“I believe you’re in the presence of a number one fan,” you giggled. His brow furrowed in bewilderment.

 

“That’s a first for me. I’m not that well known, and if i am it’s for blowing something up on mistake,” he admitted with a chuckle. Hie full attention was turned to you as his cheerful demeanor vanished.

 

“Ah, i did come with a purpose other than to visit. SuperNova asked me to help defend you. So i’m here to help you organize your case.”

 

“SuperNova?” You murmered in disbelief. The number four hero of the United States wanted to help defend you? Why?! You were nobody! You didn’t deserve her help.

 

“She thinks you could make a good hero if you cleaned up. You impressed her when you stopped to help evacuate the bridge,” he explained. The bridge? You had almost forgotten about that. Before you could say anything more Jennifer returned. A cardboard tube tucked under her arm.

 

“I have the boots! I don’t have any others. My mom took them home so they wouldn’t get lost,” she said handing him the tube. He popped open the top carefully removing the large sheet of paper. It was made on what looked like a kid’s drawing easel. But the math work and sketches on it proved it wasn’t made by a child. Dave’s face fell as his eyes skimmed over the design.

 

For a second Jennifer looked scared. Most likely thinking he didn’t think much of it. Instead she was taken by surprise as David spoke.

 

“This is...more advanced than my own proto-type. What metals were you going to use?”

 

“Oh, it’s an aluminum base mixed with a kryptonic alloy to help make it more light weight but still capable of taking a hit. It was going to have steam hydraulics to keep in theme with Clockwork’s costume,” she explained shifting the paper to point out the list of supplies she’d scribbled on the side. For the next hour you got to witness two nerds drawing and going over prototype designs for Clockwork’s boots. It wasn’t so bad. Jennifer seemed to be absolutely glowing with pride as Dave praised her for her designs. His visit was made worth it by the smile she wore.

Even if you didn’t think he could really help you.


	25. Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You finally meet Morgana your lawyer. She seems to have a plan to help you have at least some freedom as you pay for your crimes. Though you don’t feel you deserve it.’

You had been checked off as healed by the hospital. Though you were still staying per the courts order. You were down at the police station. Seated in a small office space. Danes sat across from you as he filled out the paperwork.

 

A woman sat beside you, long teal hair seeming to almost sway in an unseen breeze. She had dark skin covered in freckles. She looked like an amazonian beauty. Dave had sworn she was the best lawyer he knew. Having saved his neck plenty of times before. She glanced over at you offering a reassuring smile.

 

“Her court date will be august fourteenth. She needs to be there at nine thirty AM. I called you in to see if you would like any witnesses to speak in your favor. This is the paper work you’ll need to fill out,” he said handing over the thick folder.

 

“Thank you officer. I can take it from here,” she stated. Danes nodded, sating his ‘goodbye’ as he left. That left you with Morgana. She seemed kind but you’d been gullible before.

 

“For witnesses you could ask SuperNova or Gentleman fencer. Along with David to speak for you. I’m sure a few civilians might speak in your behalf as well. Is their anyone else you know?” She questioned setting to work filling out the paperwork. You didn’t really have any idea how to do any of this. You were relying on her to make sure everything was going to work out.

“Those would be the only ones i could think of,” you frowned. That wasn’t a lot of people. Would they be enough to get you less of a sentence?

 

“You have a strong chance of going into hero custody which is your best bet. I think with a hero speaking for you that’ll give you the push you need,” she hummed flipping one of the papers over. She handed you one of the papers, pointing to a dotted line. You excepted the pen, staring at her in confusion.

“Hero custody?”

“Haven’t you heard of it?” She replied without sparing you a glance. Upon not receiving a response she looked up. Upon seeing your expression she sighed.

 

“I see, you really are new to this. You’re almost nineteen so you’ll be tried as an adult. That’s the only reason you even have this option.”

 

“Hero custody is basically where you work for a hero as a sidekick for your sentence. They keep track of you where-a-bouts with a bracelet monitor or some such device. They’re a parol officer and boss rolled into one,” she explained returning to writing. You signed the papers she handed you. All the while wondering why the heroes were helping you. You were literary a street thief. What did SuperNova see in you?

 

You saved one bridge and suddenly everyone wanted to help. What if you had left? What if you hadn’t been caught until the facility? Would they still have helped you? Would they have even cared?

 

A chill traveled up your spine as Sabertooth’s words came back. ‘You’re just a sad excuse of a washed up scrub.’‘You only know how to take.’ They wouldn’t have saved you if you hadn’t helped. They were doing it out of pity.

 

They weren’t truly considering your other actions. You did one good thing and suddenly they wanted to see you redeemed. You didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve any of this. Even if you weren’t the worst villain. You had still done bad things.

“Y/n, i’ll need you to write your testimony here of the attack that led to you being in the facility as well. Just fill out the form to the best of your abilities,” Morgana called setting a paper in front of you. You blinked, gazing down at the blank sheet.

 

“It’ll take a few more days to get all the paperwork together. I know it’s not that fun but it’ll help you in the end,” she said noting your hesitance. You didn’t reply as you started writing. The lump in your throat was making it difficult to talk. She didn’t seem bothered by the silence though.

Which was just fine in your opinion.


	26. Day in Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your fate is finally decided. You are now at the mercy ofthe hero who is to watch over you.’

The day of the trial came much to fast for your liking. It was an open and shut case with your testimony pointing towards yourself being guilty. To be honest you can’t recall the half of it. Sitting behind the small wooden desk as your pulse roared in your ears. The witnesses spoke.

Your mouth became dry as you struggled to breath. Evidence was brought forth. Your palms became sweaty and the collar of your blouse was becoming unbearable. The jury went out to make a decision. You started to toy with your shirt cuffs.

A nagging voice in the back of your head was whispering you were going to be found guilty. They weren’t going to allow the hero custody. You weren’t worth it. Your heart banged against your ribs as you tried to keep your breathing even. Morgana hadn’t done anything to help ease your nerves.

No pep talk really. Just told you to let her do all the talking and follow her lead. You were practically shaking as you watched the jury return. The judge nodded as he read over the slip of paper he held. He glanced up at you for a second and you felt you heart stop.

The room seemed to fall silent as dark spots danced in the edges of your eyes. This was it. You were going to jail. You were going to rot where you belonged.

“Y/n Wilson, you have two choices. You can become an apprentice to a hero who will watch over you and act as a parol officer. Or you can serve your sentence in prison.”

Morgana glanced over at you to see your stunned expression. She nudged you mouthing ‘alternative choice’. Your mind went blank for a brief second before you realized what was going on. You were being given the choice. You tried to meet the judges gaze as you spoke.

“The apprentice ship please,” you replied shakily. Your voice barely coming out above a whisper. Was this really happening? You were actually going to make it. You were going to be able to start over. Maybe not right away. Maybe not for a long time. But you would have a chance.

“The guilty party has chosen the apprenticeship.”

The gavel slammed down as people began standing up. The volume in the room becoming a mixture of murmurs and coughs. You sat staring into blank space as suites shuffled past you.

A familiar glowing figure hovered close to you. SuperNova offered a gentle smile as she offered you her hand.

“Welcome to Nova industries, Y/n.”


	27. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Your sentence has been served and you’ve turned your life around. Not to mention you even started your own little family!’

Life had started going in the right direction. SuperNova kept you on patrols and low tier missions. Allowing you to train and use your quirk for the greater good. You found another person in a similar situation as yours while at the agency. Her name was Jin Kurono, she was twelve years older than you. 

She was your roommate who was hell bent on getting back to her home in Japan. Even if it killed her she was going back. She worked harder than anyone you had met in SuperNova’s agency. She asked you why your parents hadn’t taken custody seeing as they were heroes. Upon explaining your situation she told you she was your mother.

It was a joke at the time but now she really was like a mom to you. You were fast friends, working together. So when you both were finally released you decided to go with her back to Japan. Another hero took you both into their agency. Allowing you to work as a support hero. 

You weren’t on the hero rank list, you were more like search and rescue. Working alongside police officers and paramedics. It was a good way to restart your life. It was a good routine. 

Wake up.  
Say hello to Jin as she came back from her night shift.  
Patrol the city.  
Come home.  
Say goodbye to Jin as she left.  
On weekends the two of you would go out and exercise usually followed by lunch and a day at the beach. 

It was a good life, one you absolutely loved. It was beyond what you felt like you deserved. But a good life none the less. However your routine was thrown into chaos upon one particular day. A quirk harvesting facility was found in the lower regions of Musutafu. 

Almost every agency of support heroes was contacted. Hundreds of children were found, along with adults and teens alike. Though most of the older victims were long gone mentally or beyond help physically. Just like the facility you had been found in. You were helping to move rubble out of one of the rooms. 

Searching the debris for anyone who might’ve been trapped. When the heroes attacked the facility some of it was destroyed. You had been working for eight hours straight. Covered in grime, dust, plaster, and who knows what else. 

You were on a short break. Standing amongst your piers as you discussed what section to clear out next. A paramedic approached you with a look of uncertainty. His brow furrowed as he drew closer.

“Invincible?” He questioned. You turned to face him, thinking he had a job for you. However instead he ushered two girls in front of him. 

“We need someone to take them into custody. You were listed as one of the foster heroes in Tigresses facility,” he explained. The twins peered up at you. Arms securely looped together. You recall becoming certified to foster but you didn’t think you’d have to take anyone in. Especially not right now.  
You blinked, your brain trying to process what you should do. 

Upon looking at the two little girls you felt your heart plummet. They were thin, dirty, and scared beyond belief. How long had they been in there? Better yet what had been done to them? And what about their parents? 

“I’ll take them,” you nodded. The paramedic offered them his hands helping them to their feet. You smiled at the two gently crouching down to their eye level. 

“I’m Y/n, i’m going to take you home where you’ll be safe. Can i know your names?” You asked softly. The purple haired one spoke first. Voice quiet but stern. 

“Mamoko, and Ashida.”

“Pretty names. Could you hold my hands? I don’t want you to get lost,” you explained. They shook their heads. Scooting closer to one another. You held your hands out and they eagerly snatched hold of one of your gloves. Their grip was iron clad. 

“Okay, follow me,” you instructed leading them along. As you neared the sidewalk the crowd started to thin. You could see Jin holding an orange bundle in her arms. Your brows furrowed as you grew closet. Tigress stood beside her, speaking in a hushed tone. 

You came to a slow stop in front of your friend. You didn’t need to ask what it was. She was already speaking. 

“He’s barely four months old,” she whispered gently cradling the little boy. He had a jagged gash running down the center of his face. It was already healed except for the scab it left behind. 

“You both are taking custody of these children tonight?” Tigress said giving you both steely gazes. You nodded as Mamoko and Ashida held tighter to your hand. 

“You’ll need to fill out a few papers but you can take them home for the night. They’ve been through enough already. But come in bright and early,” she stated. You both gave your agreements. Signing the release forms for the night before leaving. You drove home to allow Jin to hold the boy. The twins sitting huddled in the backseat with a shock blanket you got from an ambulance.  
They couldn’t be any older than two, maybe three. Jin sat silent beside you, brow furrowed in thought. 

“He didn’t even have a name, Y/n. He was just a numbered experiment,” she whispered. You glanced over to where she sat. Seeing an odd look in her eyes. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll take care of him now,” you replied. She gave a hum of acknowledgment. Running her finger over the boys cheek. 

“Yeah, we’ll take care of them. He won’t have to worry about anything anymore.”


	28. Caught on film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'During one of Midoryia's training sessions he shows his mentor a picture of an uprising hero. And much to Toshinori's disbelief, there in the background of the photo. Is someone he hasn't seen in years. You.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I felt like the lat chapter was to rushed and All Might's appearance was pretty sudden so i went and fixed some stuff. Enjoy an even longer wait! Sorry ya'll.'

Toshinori watched as Midoryia attempted to do a Detroit smash into one of the sand dunes along the beach. Sand sprayed up from the small burst of power. The boy had finally figured out how not to break his fingers. Though his arms were an entirely different story. For now Toshinori was just glad he wouldn’t have to mend his hands every three seconds. 

 

Midoryia was adapting to his powers day by day. Soon he’d surpass Toshinori himself. The mere thought of the young boy currently buried up to his neck in sand becoming the next number one hero made him smile. He had made the right choice in choosing MIdoryia as his heir. The boy had spirit, though he was a little clumsy. Midoryia stood up shaking himself off. Looking up he met his mentors gaze and broke into a grin.

 

“Did you see it?! I managed to do a bigger blast than last time and i only bruised my finger this time,” he called jogging over to the tall blond. Toshinori nodded.

 

“Yes, i saw. I believe you might want to work on your landings next time though,” he chuckled. Midoryia shrugged giving a sheepish smile. His face lit up s he scrambled to pull out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you know Lioness, Tiigress’s daughter?” He questioned opening one of his social media apps. Toshinori had to lean down slightly to get a good look at the screen. 

 

“She’s really cool and her quirk is pretty intricate despite just being feline abilities. She’s also one of Ururakaka’s favorite so i’ve been trying to find a way to get her something signed by her,” he rambled pausing every few seconds to show the pictures of a clean up the female hero had been apart of. It looked like some sort of building collapse. However a glimpse of something in the background of one of the photos caught Toshinori’s attention.

 

“Could you swipe back a few, my boy?”

Midoryia did as he asked. The two of them both huddled around his phone. Swiping down through Lionesses feed. He pointed as the picture returned trying to alert the boy to stop swiping. 

“There!”

The picture was a close up of Lioness and one of her sidekicks. Both grinning from ear to ear as they waved to the camera. BUt that wasn’t what Toshinori was interested in. It was one of the people behind the two supers.

“What do you see?” Midoryia questioned worriedly. Toshinori didn’t as he squinted at the screen. Trying to make out the blurred person in the background. It was impossible. Last he had seen that costume was back in America. 

 

It had to be a similar costume. Maybe some sort of fan. Yet the longer he looked the more he knew that wasn’t true. The color scheme had changed to a white and bright cheery blue. Yet every other aspect was the same.

It couldn’t be anyone else, it was Invincible. What on earth were you doing in Japan? He hadn’t heard about any robberies in the area lately. Were you here for some sort of larger scheme? He wouln’t put it past you. 

Yes, you had a good heart but you were one of the most troublesome villains he’d ever met. Not the most skilled but you caused enough chaos in his life to make him think twice about underestimating you. 

“All Might?” Midoryia called tugging on the man’s leave. Toshinori startled from his thoughts. Peering down at the small boy with a stern expression. He realized the teen was watching him with concern. Toshinori realized he must’ve looked like he was analyzing a villain. Er, well, he supposed he was in a manner of speaking. But you weren’t dangerous...usually.

“Ah, i apologize. I thought i saw someone i recognized,” he murmured standing upright. He could see the confusion on the boy’s face and as much as he loved MIdorya, he really didn’t want to delve into his past endeavors. At least not tonight. Speaking of which, the sun was already setting over the horizon. Midoryia’s mother would no doubt be worried that  her son wasn’t home yet. A perfect excuse to pass of his earlier strange behavior.

“It’s getting late. You should be getting home,” Toshinori stated ruffling Midoryia’s hair. The teen nodded, placing his phone into his pocket as he headed towards the stairs. He grabbed his backpack from the bottom step turning to face Toshinori. 

“See you tomorrow, All MIght!”

“Did he say All Might?!”

“Midoryia!”

“I’m sorry, my mistake! All Might’s not here at all!”


	29. Detective work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Toshinori asks Naomasa for help in finding out if you're truly in japan. The detective is skeptical to say the least. Even if you are a villain he can't just stalk you down all because Toshinori asked...okay maybe he can.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I know in canon we don't know Toshinori's age, but i see him to be about 41-45 ish. So i say he's 41 in this story.'

Toshinori sat in the café Naomasa and he always met in. Waiting patiently for the detective to arrive. He had been nervous all night thinking about the prospect of you being in Japan. Last he checked you were a renowned thief. There were plenty of art museums and jewelry. What made him so uneasy was that last he met you you had stepped up your game. 

 

He found you on a fluke. It’d been almost, what, twenty three years? If you were becoming so stealthy back then, what would you be like now? You’d no doubt picked up even more skills along the way. You must be an incredible thief now. If he wanted to stop you in whatever villainous thing it was you were doing he’d have to get help.

 

Toshinori gazed down at his green tea with a frown. What bothered him most was the fact he had no idea why you were here. Most villains tended to stay in their home country. They knew the language and terrain so they always had the upper hand. What reasons did you have for being here? 

 

Perhaps you had come to taunt him? He found himself scowling at the thought. You no doubt would if you were in Japan. You had always been sarcastic and witty. What villain would give up a chance to flaunt they had never been caught by the number one hero? 

 

Though he wasn’t as foolish as he was back then. You wouldn’t get away so easily if you tried anything now. Even with One for All fading from him he was far faster than he was when he was eighteen.

 

“Yagi-san! It’s good to see you,” Naomasa grinned sitting down across from the blond man.

 

“It’s good to see you as well Naomasa. How has your day been?” Toshinori questioned sheepishly. He hadn’t really thought that the detective perceived his urgent text as merely a lunch meet up. The second Toshinori spoke Naomasa knew something was up. He had known the pro-hero fro three years now. It was easy to read him by now. And something was bothering the ma.

 

“I get the feeling this meeting isn’t a friendly one,” Naomasa sighed. Toshinori gave an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It is! It just has...an underlying importance.”

 

“Very well, what is this important thing? Might as well get it out of the way before i order lunch,” he hummed draping his trench coat over the back of his chair. He wasn’t upset over Toshinori’s motives. I anything he was amused. The problem obviously wasn’t paperwork. Otherwise the hero would’ve had a briefcase with him. Do what else could possibly be weighing on the man’s mind?

 

“I believe a villain I once knew is here in Musutafu. Could you possibly look into the current robbery cases?” Toshinori questioned. Naomasa arched an eyebrow in question. H was tracking down a villain? The only other villain Toshinori asked him to look into was All for One. Was this villain similar to the tyrannical psychopath? 

 

“And just why am i looking into this?” The detective asked picking up one of the menus. His gaze skimmed over the familiar options before him. Toshinori seemed to stiffen at his friends question. He supposed this was a foolish thing to ask after all. Now that he thought about it it was more of a petty vendetta more than anything. 

 

“She’s been a thorn in my side for a long time. I let her get way when I was younger. If she’s here now she’ll only bring trouble, i’m certain,” he muttered under his breath. He could see the teasing look Naomasa was giving him over the menu.

 

“Uh huh, so you want me to stalk down this villainess all because she outsmarted you?” He smirked. Toshinori placed his head in his hands trying to hide his embarrassed expression.

 

“Never mind. I see it’s a stupid thought now.”

 

“No, no, i'll look into it if you truly want me to. Just wat is this villainesses name?” Naomasa inquired with a smirk. It was humorous to see the hero showing a bit of selfishness. He had always denied breaking into files when he first started helping him. So for Toshinori to finally ask, and over a grudge? It was good to see the hero being somewhat human fro once. Toshinori peeked out from behind his hands, mumbling his response. 

 

“Invincible. Her name is Invincible.”


	30. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s been 3 years since you adopted Mamoko, Ashida, and Nao. You’re life might be a little busy but you love it none the less. As your letting the dog out for the evening you find she’s not the only one in the backyard. And your life gets a little more crazy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘There we go!! Now that fits a lot better!’

Toshinori wasn’t sure what Naomasa would find in his search. He wouldn’t be able to access any of the American files. He’d only be able to see the Japanese files. However if he found anything related to your quirk or MO he’d be able to at least tell him. Toshinori leapt from building to building. 

He was running late for Midoryia’s afternoon training session. He was attempting to take a short cut through the suburban area of town. Careful not to cause to much damage whenever he landed in a backyard or on the sidewalk. He had stopped to fight a villain that stole a purse. It was a petty crime but if it meant he could help someone it was fine by him. 

Plus it helped to distract him from his every swirling thoughts of you. Maybe you had gotten to to the point he wouldn’t be able to find you. He didn’t know why in the world he was so pre-occupied with you. He must be out of his mind. One picture, one picture and he was suddenly turning into some sort of Batman, out for revenge. 

It was pathetic. Yet he couldn’t help but feel some irritation towards you. Here he thought he wouldn’t have to worry about making a fool of himself. Sure, he messed up in front of his students sometimes. But you? 

You made him mess up and then you’d criticize him. It was embarrassing to say the least. As he was mulling over his thoughts he landed on the sidewalk of a cozy neighborhood. With another powerful bound he was sailing through the air once more. That’s when fate decided to play a cruel trick. 

A glimpse of white and bright blue had him twisting about. He almost faltered in his jump as he tried to see better. No, it couldn’t be this easy. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. It must be his mind playing tricks on him. 

There standing crouched in a backyard was a person in your exact costume from the picture. As he began to fall towards the ground the person came into focus. No, that was most definitely you. It looked like luck was on his side once again. This time he wouldn’t let you get away so easy. 

He hit the ground with a thundering ‘WHAM’ making you jump. You stared at him in utter shock. He stood to his full height, smile unwavering as he gazed at you with a skeptical eye. 

“Invincible, what are you doing here? Aren’t you stooping a little low at robbing houses?”

-

Your leg bounced up and down as you studied your watch. It was seven thirty. You were half an hour late. You knew Jin would never leave the kids unattended. But she had work too and you were going to make her miss her patrol.

The bus pulled to a slow stop at the corner of your street and you were already moving. You sprinted off of the bus, moving as fast as your legs would allow. You passed the first house on your street. Only three houses to go! You skidded to a halt in front of your door, screaming coming from inside.

You swung the door open to see Ashida and Mamoko tugging the blue DS they shared. Jin held Nao on her hip scolding the two girls.

“Mamo, ash, give that to me now or so help me you’ll never play on it again,” she snapped. Mamoko huffed letting go of the DS. Ashida fell backwards on her rear end shooting her sister a glare. Reluctantly she handed the device to Jin. You gave a sigh of relief as you closed the door behind you.

“I’m late, i’m so sorry. I got here as fast as i could. I know your shift starts in fifteen minutes so i clocked out early,” you panted picking Nao up. The toddler had his thumb in his mouth. Icy blue eyes watching you curiously.

“I told you to stop doing that! We both have jobs. We can’t both be late or leaving early,” she retorted tugging her mask over her face. Mamoko and ashida had already moved on to playing with the legos near the edge of the coffee table. At least they got over losing the DS sooner than usual.

“What we really need is a babysitter,” you sighed as you brushed Nao’s hair out of his eyes. He’d need a hair cut soon. The poor boy couldn’t see.

“I’m looking and asking around but it’s a little hard when one turns into a flaming ball of death and the other blows things up,” Jin said running a hand through her hair. You gave her a half hug, holding onto her shoulder.

“Remember, i’m off tomorrow. I’ll bring you lunch after i take the kids shopping,” you smiled. She nodded her agreement, already out the door. You turned around, doing a quick head count. Mamoko and Ashida were building a castle out of legos in the corner. You were holding Nao, where wad the dog?

“Mamo, where’s Bumblebee?” You questioned. She pointed to the backdoor as she placed a lego man onto one of her castle’s walls.

“Jin let her out,” she shrugged. You set Nao down on the floor handing him a book. He flipped it open almost immediatly. Tilting his head as he studied the pictures. 

Sometimes you wondered about the two year old. You jogged over to the backdoor opening it. The corgi, Bumblebee, was wandering near the back fence. Snuffling against the ground. You strode out into the center of the patio. Crouching down as you patted your thighs.

“Bee, come here bee,” you called. The corgi’s head perked up, instantly recognizing your costume. At first the dog had been scared when you wore your costume home. But over time she’d learned to recognize the patterns and colors. She took off at a sprint towards you. Happily propping her front paws onto your midriff.

She tried to lick your face but fell short. Instead she settled for licking your masked jaw. You burst into giggled stroking the back of her ears.

“Good girl, Bumblebee! Now, inside,” you cooed. Her ears perked up as she took off back towards the fence.

“No! Bee, inside,” you scowled. The corgi did a quick spin. Ignoring your command completely. Huffing you placed your hands on your hips. Why was she so stubborn today?

After a few more attempts you decided to leave her be. She’d scratch at the door when she wanted back in. You went to go back inside when a loud thud sounded, followed by the group shook. You turned back to see what had struck your backyard and you almost peed yourself. There standing in front of you was All Might.

He easily towered over you. Face hidden by partial shadows. He had a different costume but he was still built like a tank. Your first thought was to run. But instincts started to take over. You had three children inside. There was no way in hell you were going to run away. You would stand your ground and see what he wanted.

“Invincible, what are you doing here? Aren’t you stooping a little low at robbing houses?” He questioned warily. It was obvious he was still skeptical of you. The he thought you were still a villain at large.

“I live here, and can you relax? I’m retired of my evil ways or whatever,” you muttered. Bumblebee let out a cheerful bark startling the pro-hero. He glanced over his shoulder watching the dog bound towards him. She let out another bark wiggling in front of him. Waiting patiently to be petted by the new comer.

However All Might ignored her, keeping his gaze trained on you. As if you might try to make a break for it. That you were bluffing your way out.

“I already told you, i’m not a villain anymore. As for the costume, i’m part of a support agency. Hence the changed colors,” you scowled opening the sliding doors. Bumblebee sprinted inside, tripping over her paws as she did so. All Might stood, uncertain as to what is is he should do. Wether to follow me or let me bed.

“You can’t stand out here. Sooner or later someone’s going to notice and i really don’t want to move again,” you frowned motioning to him. After a second he followed you inside. Having to duck to avoid nocking his head against the doorframe. It was almost comical to watch his bangs bend, only to snap back up again.

“What are you doing in Japan?” He said, his smile wavering somewhat. He seemed genuinely irritated to see you. And here you thought you parted on good terms. Guess not. You moved around the island in your kitchen. Pulling out the bread and jan to make dinner for the twins.

“I moved here with my friend. I didn’t have any family or life back in America so she suggested i come with her.”

“But why-“ you cut him off with a shush. His voice easily carried through the tiny house. It would be chaos if the twins saw him.

“Can you keep your voice down? Unless you want to be mobbed. Three of your biggest fans are in the next room,” you whispered leaning against the counter.

“I’m curious, why did you change?” He retorted.

“Would you laugh if i said i went to therapy?” You smiled sheepishly. It was pointless to lie to him. You’d learned a while ago it was better to be truthful. He probably wouldn’t believe you anyway, but that was fine.

“I had a bad experience, wound up in the hospital, decided i might as well turn my life around. I had a few issues i needed to work out,” you said cutting the two sandwiches into triangles.

“I see,” he muttered. He wasn’t looking at you. Instead he was studying the decor around you. The cupboards and walls. He really was dead set on pinning you as a villain. What did you do to get that type of reaction from him? Last you checked you saved a bridge and his friend.

“Mom! Ash won’t let me play with the dragon!” Mamoko shouted from the front room. You rolled your eyes leaning over the island to see through the doorway. 

“Ashida, share with your sister! Or do i need to put you both in time out for being rude today?” You called out. There was a resentful chorus of ‘no’s’. Shaking your head you returned to your previous standing position. All Might stood stock still. His eyes wide in shock.

“What?” You inquired arching an eyebrow. He attempted to recover from his shock.

“I’m just, er, they’re um, you have,” he stammered nervously. The mighty hero was rendered speechless that you had kids? Granted, they were adopted. But you weren’t such a heartless monster who couldn’t have kids.

“Twin girls and a little boy,” you nodded.

“Ah, that’s...nice.”

“Mom, mamo blew up the legos!” Ashida screamed. The scent of burning plastic filling the air. You let out a soft ‘frik’ before sprinting into the front room. Mamoko and Ashida sat on opposite ends of the rug. Staring at the scorched hole in the center of it.

Melted lego pieces stuck to the tacky fabric. The floor was singed but not on fire. Thank heavens, you hadn’t picked up a new fire extinguisher yet. You reminded yourself to get one while you were out tomorrow. The twins eyes lit up as their jaws went slack.

“It’s All Might!” Mamo squealed. You looked over your shoulder and sure enough he was there. The hero stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking just as worried as you were.

“Mom, mom, it’s him! It’s All Might!” Ashida added into her sisters ranting. The two girls by your side in an instant tugging on your arms. Oh, this wouldn’t end well.


	31. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'On your day off you take the twins out to get a haircut and meet a friendly stranger.'

Mamoko and Ashida sat on either side of you in the salon. Nao balancing on your lap as he flipped through the upside down magazine. Your leg bounced up and down while you waited to be called to one of the chairs for the twins appointments. You were on edge after your meeting with All MIght yesterday. Anyone would’ve been startled to find the number one hero in the backyard.

 

Especially if he he knew about their villainous background. He seemed suspicious of you and you couldn’t blame him. He had known you to be a villain, except you’d changed. You weren’t robbing shops anyone. You were helping to evacuate people from attacks, cleaning up debris from fights. You were a do gooder for the pubic...most the time. 

 

You did occasionally complain about how much havoc and messes villain fights could bring. But everyone in support did that. It was a given when you had to repave roads almost every day.

 

“Wilson?” A young woman called shaking you from your thoughts. You stood up waving to her to let her know it was you. The twins hopped down from their chairs following you. You entered the back of the salon where the chairs resided. Now that you were closer you could see the girl’s name tag. 

 

The bold black text reading Harumi. A pretty name. Harumi motioned to the chair and Mamoko clambered up onto the cushioned seat. 

 

“And what are we doing today?” She questioned cheerfully. Mamoko’s eyes widened as she broke into a grin. 

 

“I want bangs like All Might’s!”

 

The hairdresser gave you a look between ‘That’s so adorable!’ and ‘Please do not, for the love of all things holy, make me do that’. You felt the same way. As much as you loved Mamo, you were not about to let her walk around with ridiculous bangs. Sure, they were All Might’s signature look. You highly doubted your four year old could pull off the same appearance though.

 

“That’s a little to hard sweetie. We’ll just get a bob cut,” you nodded to Harumi. Mamoko broke into a pout crossing her arms over her chest as the styling cape was pulled around her front. 

 

“But i want to be a hero!” She huffed. You knew a tantrum would arise soon if you didn’t think of a solution quick. The girl could be as stubborn as you sometimes when it came to what she wanted. While she was well behaved she did have her moments. Such as now.

 

“Tell you what, afterwards i’ll get you a special a special thing that’ll look like his bangs okay?” You replied shifting Nao onto your opposite hip. Mamo’s face lit up as she nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay!”

 

Now all you had to do was figure out how to imitate All Might’s bangs. That wouldn’t be hard, right? You were scrolling through your phone on pinterest by the end of Mamoko’s haircut. When Ashida finished you had finally found an idea that seemed reasonable enough. It was within your budget and wouldn’t take too long to do.

 

When Ashida was done the two girls were on you like a pack of wolves. Both questioning how you could make them bangs. You were glad you’d learned to multi-task when they were younger and less energized. They stuck close to your side as you exited the salon onto the busy street outside. 

 

“We’re going to use bandanas,” you said adjusting your grip on Nao. He was getting a lot bigger. Soon you wouldn’t be able to hold him at all. Ashida tugged on your pant leg with a bewildered look. 

 

“But how can you use bandanas as bangs?” 

 

“You’ll see.”

 

You came to a stop in front of a local shop. It was small and colorfully decorated. A hand painted sign hung above the doorway. Jin and you had come here plenty of ties when you first moved to Musutafu. Mainly because it was the only shop that sold supplies for every hair imaginable. 

 

What with Jin’s unruly curly hair she visited quite often. Calling it her hair heaven. You pushed the door open, a bell jingling above you. An elderly gentleman waved to you from behind the counter. 

 

“Welcome!” he waved. You waved back offering a bright smile. You directed the twins paths towards one of the center aisles. The entire two walls of the aisle were covering every hairband imaginable. The girls jaws slackened as they took in the patterns and colors around them.

 

“Go ahead and pick out one you like,” you said ushering them froward. They bolted down the aisle. Eyes roaming the variety of headbands in front of them. It took them fifteen minutes and much debating to decide on which ones they wanted. In the end Ashida chose a pink one with small frogs on it. Meanwhile Mamoko chose a bright yellow one with cherries print over it.

 

“Now what?” Ash frowned. You crouched down to her height, gently setting Nao beside you. He sat patiently, watching with curiosity. You took her bandana from her, pulling the tag off. You carefully wrapped the bandana in place, tying the not at the top of her head. Gently tugging on the two ends to form bunny ear like peaks. 

 

“Tadah! Now you look like All Might,” you grinned. She ran to the mirror at the end of the aisle. Squealing in delight when she found she did indeed have the bangs of her favorite hero. 

 

“Me next! Me next!” Mamoko yelled jumping up and down in front of you. You repeated the process for her. Tugging the tag off before forming the ends of her bandana into twin peaks. While they admired they’re new updo you went over to the counter to pay. The man chuckled as the twins rambled on about how they’d become heroes just like All Might. Nao gripped your shirt collar pressing himself against you. His gaze skeptical at the stranger before him.

 

“It’s always good to see a familiar face,” he hummed. You placed the tags on the counter and he rung up the total. Now that you were here you recalled Jin asking you for a favor.

 

“I’m glad i could come in today. Do you have a an order for a Zaraki Jin?”   
  


“As always, delivered on Saturday every morning at nine o’clock,” he nodded reaching below the counter. He handed the box over to you as he stood up. You tucked it under you arm, thanking him as you turned around.

 

“Ash Mamo, time to go,” you called. The two girls giggled as they shot past you and out the door. You shook your head with a small smile. Well, at least they were happy.

 

“Hav a good rest of your day,” you called. When you made it out onto the sidewalk the twins were playing makeshift game of tag. Weaving in and out of the pedestrians as they ran. You tried to warn them to slow down before they ran into someone. Except your words were cut short as Ashida collided with a teenage boy. 

 

He all but face planted into the ground from the force of your daughter’s collision. The second he began to sit up the twins were hiding behind your legs. Eyes wide with uncertainty at the accident they’d caused.

 

“Ash, what do you say?” You scolded. You’d raised her better than this, running away from what she’d caused. She leaned out from behind you as the green haired freckled boy stood up.

 

“Sorry about that!” She apologized. He brushed the front of his uniform off, face bright red from embarrassment.

 

“Are you alright?” You questioned worriedly. He didn’t look hurt except for the scrape on his cheek. 

 

“It’s fine, really,” He replied nervously. Mamoko’s eyes landed on the notebook he held. The front cover printed with the Plus Ultra logo. What was with everyone and All MIght today? It seemed like every which way you turned today he was there. Acting as some dark omen.

 

“You like All Might?” Mamoko said pointing out the book he held. The boy glanced down at his notebook as if he didn’t know he had been holding it. He gave a curt nod as he broke into a grin. Most of his embarrassment fading. 

 

“Yes i do, what about you?”

 

“Yep! We saw him last night!” Ashida declared proudly. You felt the blood draining from your face at her words. You hadn’t thought much about the incident one All Might gave his hasty goodbye and made his exit. The twins had been excited but they didn’t say anything this morning. You’d thought they might just over look it. 

 

However i they went around informing everyone All Might had come over to talk to their mom rumors would start. You really didn’t want a repeat of Tosche. 

 

“Really?” He questioned with amusement. You stood there for a second before realizing he must’ve thought that they meant on the TV. For a second you felt relieved. Until Mamoko spoke up once more.

 

“Yeah! He was in our house.”

 

The boys expression went from mutual delight to confusion. Your stomach twisted into knots as you gently took Ashida’s hand in yours. Offering a kind smile to the boy you started to tug her forward.

 

“They mean on the TV, i hope you have a good rest of your day,” you stated softly. You hoped the girls would catch on. That even if their mother was a sidekick it wasn’t normal to have a hero make home visits. You received quizzical looks from the twins as you strode in the opposite direction of the boy. You’d barely settled into Musutafu two years ago.

 

You had finally found a place where nobody knew about you. If people became curious and started searching you’re history would be revealed. And though you’d paid for your crimes people weren’t always so forgiving.


	32. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Naomasa keeps to his word in helping Toshinori dig up some of your past. And Toshinori discovers he might just be jealous of the supposedly perfect life you lead.'

Toshinori sat across from Naomasa in the detectives office. Naomasa had roped him into completing some of his much overdue paperwork. The deal was that if Toshinori did paper work that Naomasa would do a background check on you. The detective doubted that he’d find anything though. From what Toshinori had told him you weren’t that high tier a villain. 

 

Even if you were you’d have an easier time keeping underground. Staying out of sight, grab the loot, and keep it hidden until the investigation died down. You were certainly smart enough from the stories the pro-hero had told. He was browsing through the available files, narrowing down his search every few minutes. The detective peered over at his friend to see him with an expression of extreme concentration. Toshinori seemed irked for some reason.

 

Though you had told Toshinori you were no longer a villain he wasn’t so certain. Though  you had quite a bit of evidence to prove him wrong. For one you were openly wearing your costume at your house. If you were a villain you would want to keep your secret identity...well, secret.  For another you invited him into said house. 

 

He was expecting an ambush, maybe a trap. But he had not at all been expecting children. He was still conflicted about that. You had gotten away so many years ago and now you were living happily with your own family. Meanwhile he was losing his power bit by bit every day, having to hide dual identities and had no one. 

 

He hated to admit but he was more than a little jealous. If not upset over the fact you were doing so wonderfully after a life of thievery. He knew he shouldn’t be upset by such a thing. He knew life wasn’t fair, but this just seemed like life was laughing in his face. Naomasa cleared his throat startling Toshinori rom his thoughts. 

 

He nodded to the stack of papers in front of the hero. That’s when Toshinoir realize he’d been so wrapped in his thoughts that he’d stopped working. He glowered at the paper in front of him. Scribbling his signature at the bottom of it. The detective gave his friend one final glance befor he went back to typing. Naomasa’s brow raised as a name popped up on the screen. 

 

“I found something.”

 

Toshinori froze, head jolting up to meet the detective’s gaze. So you had lied to him. You were still a thief.

 

“She’s apart of a special reform program.”

 

That...that’s not what he was expecting to hear.

 

“A what?” Toshinori muttered in bewilderment. Naomasa tilted his computer screen so the hero could better see it.

 

“It’s a Canadian thing that’s catching on around the world. A hero takes on a low ranked villain and uses them as a sidekick.Teaches them to do good and help others,” Naomasa elaborated. Toshinori still couldn’t believe it. You were apart of a reform program? That seemed like a likely story. Villains could easily lie their way out. 

 

As much as he liked to give everyone a second chance it didn’t seem like the best program. He frowned as he read over the available information that wasn’t locked or missing. He scooted closer to Naomasa's desk to view the screen before him. 

 

‘After her arrest, Y/n Wilson, confessed to being the villain Invincible. SuperNova took her into her custody after Wilson’s sentence. Upon the heroes, SuperNova’s, retirement due to injuries she was transferred to Tigresses custody. Upon her release she chose to stay on as a sidekick.’

 

It wasn’t much to go on, there was barely anything else in your file. Your quirk wasn’t listed. In it’s place were the bold black letters, None. Your rank and assignment zone were under your sidekick name. Which, ironically, was still invincible. There was nothing more to use to search for more info on you. But he did have a name he could run through his industries databases. 

 

Y/n Wilson.


	33. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Mamoko comes down with an illness and you have no other choice but to bring her along to your doctor’s appointment.’

You woke up at one in the morning to Mamoko prodding your shoulder informing you she didn’t feel well. Upon a thermometer being administered you found she indeed had a fever of a hundred. At least she wasn’t throwing up. However it was still concerning. You stayed up for the most the night trying to make her feel comfortable. 

By the time sunlight began to show you were beyond tired. Not to mention Mamoko wasn’t feeling any better. You stood in the kitchen pressing a cold washcloth to her forehead. Something your mother had done whenever you were struggling with a fever. Jin was already dressed in her costume. 

Helping Ashida hunt down everything she needed for school. Nao was sound asleep in the middle of the floor on his blanket. His hair an absolute mess. Today was not going so well. 

“Jin, i have to go to my appointment early. Mamoko’s sick and i’m taking her to the clinic beforehand,” you frowned as she clung to your waist. You couldn’t skip your appointment. You’d already postponed it three other times because of work. It cost money to reschedule. You couldn’t skip it yet again. 

You’d just have to take Mamoko with you. While you were there you could do a walk in appointment at the pediatric clinic. It would all work out. Jin blew a strand of her bright blue hair out of her eyes. 

“I’ll drop Nao off at daycare and Ashida at school. But after that i have to go to work. I can’t pick them up after,” she replied helping Ash get her backpack on. You nodded setting the washcloth on the counter. Mamoko leaned forward pressing her head against your stomach as she clung to your waist. 

“I know. I’ll pick them up and bring them home. I’ll make it up to you,” you sighed running a hand through Mamo’s hair. She looked absolutely miserable. 

“How do you presume to do that?” Jin asked as she headed for the door. 

“A strawberry mango smoothie and a night all to yourself,” you smiled. She pretended to think it over, a wide grin on her face. 

“Deal, but i doubt i’ll have a night alone with these hooligans racing around,” she chuckled scooping Nao up off the floor. He barely woke up as she smoothed down his hair, cooing to him. He patted her cheek with a soft hum. It was rare to see him show much of any emotion. But he showed his affection just fine through soft pats. 

She waved goodbye. Ushering Ashida out the doorway. That left you to get ready for your appointment. You gently pulled Mamoko’s arms from around your waist. 

“Sweetie, i know you don’t feel well but you have to at least change into another outfit. This one has sick germs,” you explained brushing her bangs out of her face. She nodded, turning on her heel and trudging down the hallway. You were quick to change yourself. When you returned to the front room Mamoko was sitting on the couch waiting. She was dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas and mismatched sneakers. 

She held her mudkip plush close to her chest. Staring at the wall across from her. She must really feel like crap if she wasn’t even speaking. You wondered if it might be a stomach virus, but she hadn’t thrown up. Maybe a severe cold? 

You rummaged about the medicine cabinet finding an antiviral mask. When you tucked it into place over her mouth and nose she looked even more mopey than before. You helped her up onto her feet trying to coax her to move. 

“Come on, we’re going to go to to the doctors,” you said holding your hand out. She tucked her plush under one arm taking your hand in the other. The walk to the bus stop was short. The ride on the other hand took a good fifteen minutes. But at least it was early enough in the morning that there wasn’t a lot of people on yet. 

Mamoko sat beside you, leaning into your side as she dozed. There was a man seated across from you. By the looks of him he must be some sort of law enforcement. He had a trench coat on over his uniform. Neat black hair swept over to one side. 

He seemed sympathetic to your predicament. Offering a polite smile when you made eye contact. You rode for another five or so minutes until you reached your stop. However Mamoko refused to move as fast as you. Sluggishly sliding off of the seat. 

That truly worried you. Even when she was sick she still had the energy to keep up with Ash. You wound up carrying her all the way to the clinic. When you arrived you found it less crowded than it had been the few times you’d come in with one of the kids. Maybe your day wasn’t so hectic as you thought. 

You set Mamoko in a chair near the corner of the room. Telling her you’d be right back. She mumbled out an ‘okay’ before pretty much falling asleep again. You walked up to the front desk where the receptionist sat. A woman with ram horns and rectangle like pupils sat in the chair. 

“Hi! How can i help you?” She questioned chipperly. You glanced over your shoulder at Mamo to see she had curled up in the chair. Well, at least she was getting some rest. 

“Could i schedule a walk in?” You questioned returning your attention to the receptionist. 

“Of course, we have a spot open at nine. Will that do?” She replied typing something into her computer. Your appointment was at twelve, that would give you plenty of time. 

“Yes, thank you.”

She handed you the clipboard and pen, waiting as you filled out the paper work. Once you gave it back you returned to your seat. Mamoko was still dozing. Her face pressed against her mudkip which she was using as a pillow. 

You sat down beside her and she awoke almost immediately. Groggy eyes looking up at you. 

“Am i really sick? Like the time Ash had to get her tonsils out?” She mumbled laying her head back sown on her plush. You shook your head giving a reassuring smile. 

“Probably just a bad cold,” you hummed running your hand through her hair. She didn’t look so certain as she closed her eyes. Starting to doze off again. You weren’t to sure about this yourself. You just hoped it wasn’t anything serious.


	34. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Toshinori asks Midoryia for advice on the situation on villain reformity.’

Toshinori had found your civilian file. Though most of it was still blocked out. He discovered the reason that you were marked quirkless was due to an injury you’d received. It had to be incredibly hard to work as a sidekick with no special abilities. As for the children, they’d all been adopted.

 

As for from where he couldn’t see since they’re files were blacked out. It seemed anyone connected to you was a ghost. No backgrounds, hardly anything togo on just like your criminal records. It was odd and a little unsettling. 

 

An explosion startled him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Midoryia turning in small circles clutching his hand. Sand raining down on him as he paced about the beach. The heroes brow knit together as he jogged over to where the boy stood in a crater in the sand. Midoryia attempted to hide his hand as you rambled off that he was fine. 

 

“Is it broken?” Toshinori questioned holding his hand out. Midoryia shook his head, eyes bubbling with tears.

 

“No, no it’s fine. Just bruised it,” he whimpered through gritted teeth. Sometimes Toshinori had to commend the boy for his efforts sometimes, but now was not one of those moments.

 

“Let me see,” he said motioning towards the boy’s arm. Midoryia reluctantly revealed it to show he had severely bruised two of his fingers. They weren’t broken but he’d definitely be in pain for the next few days.

 

“What did i say about controlling the blasts?” Toshinori sighed. The boy might be gaining better control but it wasn’t enough. He wouldn’t be ready for the sports festival. Not like this. Midoryia looked up at him with a hopeful gaze.

 

“I know, but-“

 

One stern look from his mentor and he quieted. Midoryia hadn’t meant to use so much power. He’d just thought he had a better handle on it. Only to discover he didn’t.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Toshinori shook his head letting go of his hand.

 

“I think we should stop training for tonight. I’ll wrap your fingers for tonight. Tomorrow go straight to recovery girl to have it healed,” he instructed. Midoryia nodded following his mentor up the steps into the parking lot where the truck was parked. Toshinori reached into the bed of the truck, unzipping the bag he kept there. From inside it he pulled out two finger splints and tape.

 

“Sit down,” he stated nodding towards the edge of the truck. Midoryia struggled to clamber up onto the edge of the truck. Perching with his wounded hand outstretched. Toshinori set to work splitting and taping the two appendages together. Hoping that Recovery Girl wouldn’t kill him when the boy showed up to school tomorrow.

 

As he began to finish a thought flickered through his mind. Midoryia was a kind hearted soul, not to mention he was mostly unbiased. Maybe he could help him decide.

 

“Midoryia, do you believe a villain can reform?” He questioned glancing down at the boy. Midoryia seemed bewildered by his mentors question.

 

“Huh, why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just a thought i had after reading about a new program,” he shrugged. It wasn’t technically a lie. He had found out about a new program, all be it through you. Midoryia cupped his chin, thinking over the question.

 

“I think so, if they’re crimes weren’t too severe. They deserve a chance if they genuinely want to change,” he nodded. Toshinori was going to speak when Midoryia added to his comment.

 

“But there’s also the issue of the fact that people wouldn’t trust them. Even if they fix their ways they’ll always be judged for the decisions they made.”

 

Toshinori felt what was left of his stomach twisting into knots. Midoryia was right in a way. No one would trust you. Is that what you meant when you said you didn’t want anyone to see him outside your house? He finished wrapping Midoryia’s fingers. Taking a step back to allow him to get down.

 

“Alright, my boy. Head home,” he said ruffling his hair. Midoryia broke into a wide grin as he hopped down from the truck.

 

“Okay, thanks All Might!”


	35. Quirk malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The doctor’s appointment leaves you in the same place you’ve been for the past 23 years. Practically quirkless.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘I feel like the chapters with just the reader and kids are boring but i just want to put some nice fluff in there. I know ya’ll are here for romance but i want to build up a relationship with the family first. Sorry ;-;.’

The doctor at the clinic informed you that Mamoko had merely caught a virus that was going around. She would be back and up to normal in the next day or two and not to worry. Now it was time for your appointment however. Mamo clung to your hand as you followed the nurse down the hallway. She seemed more alert than she had been earlier this morning. 

Then again it was a hospital. All three children had a tendency to become anxious when inside any sterile environment. No doubt because of where they had come from. The nurse ushered you into the exam room. Closing the door behind you both. 

Mamoko took up her spot in the chair while you sat on the medical bed. You didn’t have to wait long for Dr.Kudasaki to arrive. He had been your specialist ever since you arrived in Japan. 

“Nice to see you again Ms.Wilson. I see you brought one of the kids with you. Poor thing,” he frowned. Mamo glowered at him, holding her mudkip closer after the doctor’s remark. She was at least feeling better if she was willing to get upset over someone calling her poorly. Dr.kudasaki sat down in his chair swiveling around to face you. 

“Okay. I just have to ask you the ordinary questions. Same as always,” he said holding his clipboard in his lap. He clicked his pen, pressing it to the paper as he began. 

“You’re listed as a support hero. Have you been affected by a quirk in the past two weeks?”

“No.”

“Have you had any pains lately? Aches, soreness that you feel you should mention?”

Sure, you had aches and pains. But those just came with a hard working job. You lifted heavy debris all the time. It was normal to wake up sore. 

“No.”

“If quirkless, do you meet the requirement field for being a support hero?”

You wanted to cringe at the memories that question brought back. When you first started out as a support hero your quirk was failing. Which left you with only one other option. Quirkless training. You had to be able to lift a certain amount of weight, know multiple fighting skills, know at least one weaponry fighting style, and be able to run long distance. 

“Yes,” you muttered. He checked off the last of the boxes. Setting the clipboard aside he scooted closer to you. 

“You haven’t been able to hold your invincible form for longer than a second or two. Is that still true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, can you go ahead and give it a try?” He inquired. You held your arms out in front of you using all of your concentration and will power. It took you a good ten seconds to finally force the shift in your body that had once only taken a mere thought. Your skin darkened to a dull grey. You managed to keep your body a solid grey for a second. 

But after that it fizzled out. The steady flickering of grey resembling that of water reflecting on a wall. You felt like a broken light bulb.

“Alrighty, that’s all i need. You passed the test,” he hummed scribbling on the lined page near the back of the packet. 

“I’m still marked quirkless?” You hummed. It wasn’t really a question, you suppose. You knew you would be marked down as such. It wasn’t like it mattered much. You couldn’t use your quirk either way. 

“Well, technically speaking you aren’t. You do still have a quirk that is present. However, since it was damaged during your incident, i legally have to place you under quirkless,” he explained glancing up from the form he was filling out.

“Legality reasons,” you nodded. He finished up the paperwork, followed by a few more questions he had to ask. 

“Alright, come again in two months,” he stated handing you a copy of the form he had filled out. You excepted it from him as you waved to him.

“Don’t worry, i will!”


	36. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘As your walking home you get caught up in a villain attack. During the choas you lose Mamoko, only to find her in the pathway of the villain.’

So the doctors appointment left you where you’d been for the last twenty three years. Practically quirkless. You didn’t mind, you hadn’t needed it since then. Yes it would make your job easier but it wasn’t a requirement. You got by using martial arts and extreme work outs to build up muscle and durability. 

That didn’t mean that you didn’t get hurt. You’d had a few broken bones and stitches along the way. Each time you came home injured the kids would panic. Asking if you were going to be alright and if the villain got away. You’d moved to the clean up assignments after a particularly grueling injury. Partially because Ashida asked if you died who would be their mom. That gave you a reality check. 

You glanced down at Mamoko as you walked down the street towards the bus stop. Sometimes you wondered if she still worried about your job even after you told them you were safer. She was unaware of your thoughts as you walked. She was miserable and just wanted to go home. She was keeping up with your pace now but she still looked like death warmed over.

You gave a sigh as you paused at the sidewalk. Waiting patiently for the light to turn green. You weren’t sure why you were worrying about all this now. Maybe it was the fact that All Might somehow tracked you down to your backyard. Maybe you were going through a mid-life crisis. 

You were at the right age for it. You were a single mom, with a stressful job, trying to juggle two jobs and a home life. That had to be it. You were just stressed. Mamoko tugged on your hand drawing you from your thoughts. It was then that you noticed the light had turned green to walk. 

“Remember, look both ways,” you hummed. Once you crossed you tried to stop your spiraling thoughts. Attempting to point out some of the window decor in the shop to Mamoko. She was perking up a bit more. Grinning at the silly posters and cute clothes. 

You were halfway down the street when a man sprinted past at full speed. More people began following suite. Shouts began rising up behind you. 

“Look out!”

“Move!”

“It’s a villain!”

The second the word Villain was cried the entire sidewalk erupted into chaos. People were running, shoving, screaming. You didn’t have time to pick up Mamoko. You just had to cling to her hand and hope nobody tried to cut between you two. However fate was working against you per usual.

Someone rammed their shoulder into yours making you stumble sideways. Losing your grip on Mamoko’s hand. The panic was instant as were continually shoved about. You attempted to plant your feet pushing back against the people coming at you. 

Your eyes skimmed the crowd for Mamoko. Unable to spot the purple haired girl. It was impossible among the frantic adults trying to rush past you. 

You could already see the villain coming down the street. It was a large snake like man towering at at least twelve feet. A cobra like hood flaring out on either side of his face. Your mind was racing to categorize the threat. Large clawed hands, a tail instead of legs, armored scales, and sharp fangs. 

A class three threat. Something for a top thirty hero to take care of. A villain that needed someone strong enough to puncture its armor. Your gaze swept over the now emptying street as you were dragged behind a police barrier. You hadn’t even noticed them arriving.

Yet you still hadn’t found Mamoko. You were turning to the officers. Asking if they’d seen her. Each one shaking their head and apologizing. How could nobody have seen her?! 

“Hey, hey! There’s a kid!” A woman yelled. Your heart stopped at the persons words. You whipped around following to where the woman was pointing. Terror tore through you when you spotted where she was. She was standing in the middle of the street. Directly in the pathway of the villain.

“MAMO!”


	37. I AM HERE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Upon attempting to rescue Mamoko someone shows up to help save the day at the last second.’

Your blood ran like ice in your veins. Mamoko stood frozen in the center of the street. Eyes wide as the villain loomed towards her. No, not her. Not your daughter. Not your baby! 

“MAMO!”

Your feet were moving before your brain could process anything around you. You had leaped over the police barricade. The cops scrambling to grab you as you sprinted. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you attempted time and time again to activate your invincibility. The small patches of grey barely growing bigger than a fist. 

Flickering off and on again as you grew nearer. Come on. Come on dammit! Work! For once in your life be useful! 

The villain rose to it’s full height. Scales glimmering as it stared down at it’s new found target. Smile tainted with wicked glee. Mamo hadn’t moved from her place. Why wasn’t she running?! 

“Mamoko move!” You screamed lunging for her. That seemed to bring her back to life. Her frightened eyes turned to you. The villain was in motion now. Clawed hand raising as it prepared to swing. 

NO! You tackled Mamoko to the ground. Pressing her into the pavement as you used yourself as a shield. The claw struck your back and for a second your mind went black. As you blinked away the bleariness from your vision you felt an odd sensation. 

You weren’t hurt. If anything you felt...strong. Stronger than you had in quite a while. You peered down to see Mamo’s fear stricken gaze peering back at you. That’s when you saw your arm’s. 

They were dark grey. It had worked. Your quirk. You had saved her! 

“What? What is this?!” The villain sneered reeling back. You swept mamoko up from the ground. Making a run for the barricade. The villain was faster however and for once you wished you had another quirk. Something with strength.

Anything that could help you defend the child you held. But all you could do was act as a human shield. A clawed hand swung at you once more. But it never made contact. 

“Are you alright miss?” A familiar voice questioned. You spared a glance over your shoulder to see the number one hero. All Might stood in a half crouch. Holding the claw in his hands with little to no struggle. A string of words correlated but never found their way out. 

You barely managed the one word you could say. Even then the weak response cane out shaky and soft. 

“Yes,” you whispered. He stood up, pushing the villain back a step. 

“I’m glad to hear so! Please get back behind the barrier. I’ll take care of this in no time,” he said flashing his signature smile. You didn’t need him to tell you twice. The second you were safely behind the cop cars you were ushered over to an ambulance. Your invincible hadn’t worn off and you were grateful. You didn’t think you could keep standing if your quirk was activated. 

The crowd was cheering. Moving closer to watch the fight that had broke out. The thundering noises and shouts were enough to tell you who was winning. Mamo clung to your neck. Bawling her eyes out.

You were holding onto her just as tightly. The paramedics trying to coax you both onto a stretcher to look you over from injuries. You knew you were in shock. Mostly because you were barely processing anything that was happening around you. The paramedics finally managed to get you onto a gerney. 

Promising you wouldn’t have to be separated from Mamoko as long as you both went to the ER. Mamoko was clinging to you as the paramedics lifted you both into the back of the ambulance. Over the cheering crowd you could see All Might standing victorious over the villain. For only the briefest of moments you wondered if he had recognized you before the doors to the ambulance closed shut.


	38. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Toshinori's having some second thoughts about you, and a suggestion from Naomasa leads to an odd predicament.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Haha, the last three chapters felt super rushed so i might go back and add one or two. Or i might just leave it as it is bcus i really just want to get to the good stuff.'

 

Toshinori sat in Naomasa’s office with his head resting in his hands. Thoughts swirling and colliding along with his conflicting motions. It had been about two days since he rescued you in the shopping district and he’d been filling out damage reports ever since. Ever since that day he couldn’t get the images out of his head. You had risked everything to save your child. 

 

And here he thought you were just using them as an excuse to say you were a better person. He had read your file. He knew your quirk was malfunctioning. He hadn’t even known it was you at first. All he had seen was a civilian rushing past the barrier before he could. 

 

He finally saw it was you when he caught the villain’s hand before it could hit you or your daughter. He wouldn't have known it was you if he hadn’t seen your recent photo in your file. For one you were older than when he first saw your face. Second, you weren’t in costume. It crossed his min for a split second that he had never seen you as a civilian before. 

 

What bothered him most about the whole ordeal was that you could have died. What type of person was he for judging you so harshly? You had done nothing but prove his doubts wrong this whole time. Yet he had suspected you of lying this whole time. Naomasa’s voice broke through Toshinori’ self loathing thoughts making the hero jump.

 

“It looks like the only injury was a few bumps and bruises to the child and mother. They’ll be fine, no major injuries and little to no property damage,” Naomasa hummed scrolling down his computer’s screen. It had taken a bit of persuasion to pull your medical report since you yourself were a hero. Most hero reports were hidden under lock and key and then buried where no one could find them. All for safety reasons of course. Toshinori’s side injury had long since been barricaded in some dark vult somewhere. The hero lifted his head, brow furrowed in worry. 

 

“But what about Y/n? She broke protocol and went past the barriers. Not to mention interfered with a villain attack.”

 

“Technically speaking she didn’t do anything wrong. She has a support hero license. She had every right to jump past in order to protect the girl. She won’t be dragged into anything,” Naomasa replied flipping through a few papers. He paused when he noticed the anxious expression Toshinori wore. 

 

“Something wrong, Yagi-san?”

 

“I feel...guilty. I told her out right i didn’t trust her. She hasn’t done anything wrong and she could have died today,” he muttered. The detective sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. For being the most feared man in Japan Toshnori had the heart of  marshmallow. He was sitting here worrying over what an old nemesis thought about him. 

 

“But she didn’t. Apologize to her, i’m certain she’s had far worse.”

 

Those words struck true as Toshinori remembered the words Midoryia and you had spoken. 

 

‘People don’t trust criminals. Even if they fix their ways they’ll always be judged for the decisions they made.’

 

‘Come inside, i don’t want people getting suspicious. I really don’t want to move again.’

 

You no doubt had suffered from others bad judgements. He couldn’t fix what others had thought or said to you. If anything he could apologize as Naomasa suggested. It wouldn’t be too hard. He would just nock on the door and tell you out right he was sorry for his actions. It would be quick and sweet and he’d leave you alone afterwards. 

 

He’d lay his impromptu investigation to rest. He’d get right on it! The sooner he got out of your hair the better, at least for you. He stood up to leave, ready to puff up into his hero form when Naomasa cleared his throat. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”   
  


“To apologize? You just suggested i-”

 

“After the paperwork is finished. You aren’t about to weasel your way out of this one and leave me to do all this,“ the detective said gesturing the the stacks and packets of papers before him. Toshinori offered a nervous smile as he sat back down. He had all but forgotten the paperwork. Naomasa handed him a pen setting a packet down in front of him.

 

“Start signing Mr.Escape artist.”

 

So maybe the apology would have to wait for tomorrow.


	39. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're home life is more chaotic than usual since you now have a child practically glued to your side at all times. To make matters worse All Might shows up yet again. Though this time he's come with an apology.....and a strange way of apologizing at that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'And yet another rushed chapter however i'm too tired to care so here you go! I'm betting right about now you can tell why the stories called The Babysitter.'

Mamo refused to be put down after the incident. The second you set her on her feet she’d start shaking. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she starting crying. You knew the event wa traumatic but the doctors had told you to take her home. They said if she wasn’t her ordinary self in the next week or two to take her to a therapist. 

 

You were considering taking her there on the third day, but she was showing signs of improving.at least she had gone to sleep last night. It was day four and she might start to improve some more. You held Mamoko on your hip as you fumbled to open a bag of cheez-its for Ash. She stood at the sink washing the paint from her hands after her latest finger art session. 

 

Ashida was incredibly chipper today making it easier for you in the long run. She wasnt arguing or ignoring you when you asked her to do things. She turned the faucet off singing the paw patrol theme song. All the while you continued to struggle with the cheez-its. You almost dropped the bag if Ash hadn’t caught it. 

 

She didn’t bother to dry her hands off. She was already devouring the snack before you could blink. Sighing you ran a hand through your hair. It was a little hard to do your regular routine with one arm. It was even harder when you had a child that weighs forty pounds. 

 

It might not sound like much at first but when you held them or hours on end it got tiring. The doorbell rang and you almost jumped out of your skin. Ash’s face lit up as she bolted down the hallway. 

 

“I bet it’s Hairi!” She beamed sprinting down the hallway. You blew out a breath letting your head drop. Hairi was the next door neighbor’s kid. A sweet little thing but you could not handle another kid right now. You shifted Mamo’s weight to your other hip to try and relieve some of the stress on you back. 

 

You heard the click of the doorknob turning and Ash’s happy greeting. Well, if Hairi was here you might as well get out a few more snacks. Now where did you put the fruit snacks? Footsteps pattered down the hallway as Ashida reappeared.

 

“Mom, it’s for you!” She yelled sprinting in and tackled your waist. You managed a startled ‘oof’. Barely gaining your balance in the process. You wanted to reprimand her for leaving the person standing in the doorway. You had taught her better manners! 

 

But when you strode into the front room you saw why she was so giddy. There stood All Might in full costume. Had he come to check up on you? You knew he had a tendency to do that whenever a child was involved in an attack. But why now? 

 

Mamoko and you had both been giving the okay by the hospital. Nothing was wrong with either of you. Well, not physically anyway. You came to a stop as Ashida tugged on your arm. Her smile so wide you could see her dimples. 

 

“Miss.Wilson, how are you today?” All Might questioned, his posture tense as he spoke. He was nervous about something. Perhaps he didn’t feel comfortable visiting you. It was obvious he had a disliking towards you from his previous encounter. Oh, maybe that was why he was here.

 

“Good, may i help you?” You replied as politely as you could manage. You knew he had every right to feel hostile towards you. But you didn’t want that type or reaction from anyone. Especially a seven foot giant. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. His voice low as if her were ashamed. 

 

“I apologize. For what i said to you a few weeks ago. I was rude and arrogant to judge you so quickly,” he stated meeting your gaze. Or at least you think he was. It was hard to tell with all the shadows obscuring his face. You tried to play it off. As much as your kids might like him you didn’t want him lingering on your doorstep. The last thing you wanted was more publicity. 

 

“It’s fine. I get it,” you said attempting to wave his worries away. That just seemed to fuel his need to clarify his statement.

 

“No, it’s not. You shouldn’t have to feel like others poor judgment of you is vali.”

 

Your ringtone went off in the kitchen and you almost cursed under your breath. At the last second you caught yourself. Letting the word come out as a distorted hiss through your lips. The last time you’d cursed Ashida and Mamoko had repeated it for a week.

 

“Answer that for me, please, Ash,” you called. You couldn’t see her but the phone stopped ringing so she either picked it up or the person hung up. You turned back to All Might motioning with your freehand to the front room. No point in leaving him outside any longer than he had to be.

 

“Please, come in. And really, you didn’t have to apologize. I made mistakes and i live with them,” you muttered adjusting your grip on Mamoko so she wouldn’t fall. All Might’s frown deepened at your statement. 

“I know, but i don’t think that it was fair of me to judge you after not seeing you for so many years.”

 

What was with him? He was acting like he was the villain here. He hadn’t done anything wrong per say. He was a hero, and heroes had plenty of enemies. You had once been one of those enemies. It was only natural for him to be cautious around you. Even if you did think it was a bit ridiculous. 

 

“Jin says she’s stuck over in Tokyo for tonight and can’t babysit!” Ash yelled poking her head out of the kitchen doorway. Oh, grat! Let’s just keep piling all the worst scenarios into your day. Let’s see how awful the next seventeen hours can be. It wasn’t like it was stressful enough to have a child panicking whenever you set her down. Now you had no one to watch any of the kids and the number one hero was in your front room and wasn’t leaving.

 

“Babysitter?” All MIght questioned in bewilderment. You shook your head 

 

“It’s nothing, i’ll call out of work.”

 

“Yay! Can we order take out then?” Ash questioned tugging on the bottom of your shirt. You glanced between her and All Might trying to focus your attention on both of them.

 

“Uh, fine. Yes, but Ash, i’m talking,” you huffed. It appeared she decided to stop being helpful for the moment. She broke into a grin jumping over the back of the couch. You were going to have to reprimand her for that after All Might left. You could feel what little patience you had wearing down bit by bit.

 

“Perhaps i could help?” The hero questioned timidly. Help? Unless he had a super baby sitter you doubted he could do much of anything. Sighing you plastered on a smile looking up at the blond giant.

 

“You don’t need to do that. I’ll just call a babysitter, it’s fine.”

 

“But if you’re struggling-”

 

Muffled crying came from down the hallway and you felt what little patience you had le go out the window. Nao was now awake from his nap. Which meant he’d be grumpy for the next two hours and he’d want to be held. You couldn’t hold both Nao and Mamoko, but no matter which one you chose the other would start crying. You still had to call out of work and then find  babysitter for tomorrow. 

 

If Jin called out she would be dead tired when she got back.  All Might was still talking and you realized you’d zoned out. He was suggesting something along the lines of having one of his attendant come over and at that moment you were far too stressed to care. You just wanted him out of the house so you could start taking care of things.

 

“Okay! Yes, i’ll accept your help. But not tonight, uh, what about,” you trailed off, trying to recall the next night you and Jin both worked the same shift. Was it the twelfth? No. the thirteenth. 

 

“The thirteenth, i could use a sitter for the thirteenth. Will that work?” 

 

“Of course! I’ll send my assistant, Yagi. I’m sure he can handle it.”


	40. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Toshinori realizes that he may or may not have just made a mistake.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Have a super short chapter bcus at the moment it's all i have. The next chapters pretty short as well. Sorry in advance. ;-;'

Toshinori sat on the train home, his costume hanging loosely on his body. It was late so very few people would be around to notice the scrawny man in All Might attire. Even if they did his stressed expression and muttering were enough to ward anyone way. He had in his hands as he fretted over his earlier encounter with you. He could not believe what he had done. 

 

He was supposed to apologize and then leave you alone! Not get further involved in your life. Yet the second he’d seen you struggling his instincts to help had taken over. Now he had to find you a babysitter. Oh crap, he had said his assistant. 

 

Would you really mind if he sent someone else? Maybe you wouldn’t notice. He’d grown so used to suggesting his alter ego to help people he’d just spat out his own name. He’d have to send someone over on the thirteenth. He wasn’t about to go back on his word. He was All Might after all. 

 

Wouldn’t it look odd though? Sending one of his assistants over to a woman’s house? He’d never done something this personal for anyone before. Yes, he’d done special things for families and young adults who were wounded. He trusted the people who worked for but rumors did start if he did something out of the ordinary. 

 

The more he thought about it the more anxious he became. How was he going to go about this? If he himself went he’d have to put ff Midoriya's training off. Not to mention he wouldn't be out heroing. Although now that he thought it over he’d probably be out of his time limit by the time you needed him to watch the kids. 

 

It might not be so hard after all. He could take the afternoon off from his hero duties and paperwork. And he was certain Midoriya could use the break to rest. It was starting to look up after all. How hard could it be to watch three small children for an evening? He was certain it wouldn’t cause any problems with his schedule.

 

The train came to a stop at the station and he lifted his head. Had it already been twenty minutes? His ride tonight had seemed so short. He stepped out into the cool night air taking a deep breath. He tried to relax, allowing his worries to slip away as he started home words. Babysitting would be easy compared to some of the things he’s had to do in his life. 

 

Besides, it had been a while since all he had to be was Toshinori Yagi.


	41. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Toshinori makes the phone call to set up for the thirteenth.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I had no idea what to do for the summary sooooo, on to the short chapter. The next chapter or two are much better.'

The days leading up to the thirteenth had Toshinori on edge to say the least. He kept reassuring himself that it would be a simple job. He taught a class of teenagers. It shouldn’t be difficult to watch only three kids. So why did he feel so anxious? He glanced down at his phone with a frown. He had time to make the call now in between classes. 

 

No one else was in the teachers lounge so he wouldn’t need to worry about someone interrupting. He had gotten your number from Lioness who had berated him repeatedly. Telling him if he wanted your number to harass you because of your villainess past that he could take a hike. Though the words she chose were more, colorful, than that. He reassured her it was for a small favor and nothing more. 

 

He let out a slow breath allowing his shoulders to slump. He should just get it over with. No use in working himself up over something so small. It wasn’t like he was trying to talk a villain down from an attack. He pressed dial placed the phone to his ear. 

 

The first attempt lead him to your voicemail. He decided against leaving a message on the first try. Your phone might’ve been out of reach or you could be taking care of one of the children. He’d try one more time before leaving a message. The second time he dialed you picked up.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Miss.Wilson?” He questioned uncertainly. The other end of the line was distorted and he could hear what sounded like construction. Had he possibly gotten the wrong number?

 

“Speaking,” the person replied. Fabric shifted as the noises became more muffled. More static as a loud crack sounded from the other line.

 

“Ow! I’m on the phone, Whiplash. Quit it!” 

 

A door slammed shut followed by silence. For a second he thought you had hung up on him. That was until heard the heavy clunk of boots.

 

“Sorry, we just finished a clean up downtown. Who is this?” You hummed. He hadn’t meant to call you at work. He knew he should’ve called you later. He cleared his throat trying to think of what he was going to say. He hadn’t thought up what he would tell you. He had finally gotten up the nerve to call and here he was. With no plan or idea how to set up such an appointment.

 

“Yagi Toshinori, All Might’s assistant,” he stated pinching the bridge of his nose. He was such an idiot! He should’ve planned ahead. I mean, he was the number one hero. He gave speeches and set up appointment for himself all the time. He’d think he had this covered by now.

 

“Oh, right. You’re babysitting on the thirteenth, correct?” You said, a thud following your statement. What were you doing? It sounded like you were moving cement blocks. He shook his head trying to focus on the conversation at hand. 

 

“Yes, i was calling to discuss the details.”

 

“Uh, not much to tell. I have all the info you need laminated and pinned to the fridge. I just need you to come over around six and stay until eleven or midnight at the latest. Will that be alright?”

 

That was actually more than alright, he wouldn’t have to skip the last class of the day or any of his hero time. He would have time to train Midoryia a little earlier than usual. He’d cut the session short letting the boy have a free weekend. That left him with enough time to get ready and over to your house.

 

“Yes, i’ll be able to do that,” he smiled sitting up a bit straighter. He wasn’t sure why he’d been so nervous. Everything was working out wonderfully for once. Another resounding thud from your end of the line startled him. Wen ou spoke you sounded relieved and cheerful though. So you must not be struggling to hard or hurt. 

 

“Thank you so much! I’ll text you the address once i get off work. I have to go, see you friday.”

 

“Alright, see you then.”


	42. The Thirteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The thirteenth has arrived and you can't be more relieved that you found a babysitter in time. Anyone who's hired by All Might is bound to be trust worthy, right? However the man is not quite what you expected.'

The thirteenth had rolled around faster than you anticipated. Though you were just glad All Might had kept to hi word. You rusually babysitter had fallen ill and couldn’t have made it if he had backed out. You currently stood in the middle of the front room walking in circles. Mamoko and Ashida hanging off of each leg. 

 

They were yelling for you to walk faster. Which was not easy with two hundred and forty pound children dangling from your shins. Not to mention all the while holding Nao who was incredibly grumpy after just waking up from a nap. You were lucky you even had time to get dressed in your suite before he started crying. The doorbell rang startling all four of you. 

 

You glanced down at your watch to see it as five fifty. He was here early, not that it was a bad thing. It took you a solid minute to get over to the door since Mamo and Ash refused to free your legs from the death grip they had on them. You pulled the door open ready to greet the man but paused. He was not at all what you were expecting. He was incredibly tall and on the thin side, as in dangerously thin. 

 

With fluffy blond hair, two wavy bangs framing a gunt face. He wore a simple white button up shirt with black slacks. A little too professional for babysitting but then again he worked in Might tower. He probably came straight from work. 

 

“Ah, Miss.Wilson?” He questioned nervously. You nodded shifting Nao to your other hip. The toddler was glaring him down with calculating blue eyes.

 

“Yes, and you’re the assistant who’s babysitting for me?” You asked in bewilderment. All Might said his assistant could handle the kids. This couldn’t possible be the guy. He looked like he might break if you touched him.

 

“Yes, i’m Yagi Toshinori.”

 

Okay, guess he was the babysitter. You moved back allowing to enter. Who knows, maybe his quirk was mind control or something. That would certainly come in handy around bed time.

 

“Uh, i have a laminated sheet of paper on the fridge. It details what you should do if one of their quirks go off, the rules of the house, so on and so forth. This is Mamoko, shida, and Nao,” you said gesturing to each child as you spoke. Mamo and Ash waved up at him before bursting into giggles and sprinting away. Well, at least your legs were free so you could leave. However the two of them being this excited when a new babysitter arrived was suspicious. They always threw tantrums whenever you left them with a babysitter.

 

You shook your head, allowing to let the two trouble makers go for now. You ran a hand through your hair turning back to face Toshinori.

 

“Nao is the quiet one. If you just give him a coloring book, or beginner reader he’ll be happy. The twins can play thirty minutes each on the DS. No longer or they start to fight.”

 

You glanced about the room. Trying to remember what wasn't on the paper on the fridge that you needed to inform him of. 

 

“”Uh, movies are over there, they can watch anything PG and for dinner i made stew. It’s in the fridge so you can just reheat it for them. You can have some too but if you don’t like you’re more than welcome to order out,” you hummed as Nao gripped the shoulder holster for one of your stun gun. You were glad that you didn’t have the actual weapon inside the holster this time. 

 

“Now for the hard part. Fire extinguishers are in every room. If Ash gets too excited she catches fire, part of phoenix quirk. Mamo can make space bombs and e sparks start Ash up as well. So no quirks n the house. If Nao doesn’t fall asleep by eight that’s okay. He’ll fall asleep when he’s ready,” you frowned eyeing where the twins had disappeared to. They were being awfully quiet. You were tempted to see what they were up to but the bus would be leaving soon. 

 

“Miss.Wilson, it’s alright. I think i can handle it.” Toshinori smiled reassuringly. He had a point, he was an adult and most likely had kids of his own. That and he worked for one of the top superheroes. This should be a piece of cake or him. You frowned, handing Nao over to him. He seemed anxious as the toddler settled into his arms but you paid it little mind. You didn’t have much choice. You had to be on the bus in the next ten minutes.

 

“Again, thank you so much. Please thank All Might for me too. I’ll be back around eleven, midnight at the latest,” you called grabbing your keys and duffel bag. You were out the door in three seconds flat leaving Toshinori behind with the three small children. You just hoped everything would work out in the end. 

 


	43. Surprisingly nothing bad happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The night goes by smoothly, and you surprised when you come back to find Toshinori in one piece.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'This did not turn out as well as i wanted it to but whatever.'

The evening was going by quite well. Dinner went by smoothly and Toshinori found he could actually eat most of the stew. Neither of the twins caught fire which was a relief. He wondered why you had fretted so much. They had behaved incredibly well. Not to mention they were helpful when he couldn’t figure out how to do something.

 

Such as figure out how to get the tv to work. It wasn’t like his and he’d never seen a remote like the one you had. Yet the twins had gotten it to work with no hassle at all. Nao was happily scribbling in the coloring book he held. Mamoko and Ashida watching Finding Nemo for the second time.

 

The two could practically quote it word for word for word. Bursting into giggles at the slightest bit of humor. It was definitely different from his students, For one, most of them were serious. For another, they didn’t ask so many odd questions. Mamo had turned her attention rom the movie to where he sat on the couch attempting to grade some of his papers.

 

He’d brought a briefcase to finish the schoolwork he hadn’t finished. Though he wasn’t having much luck with getting it done. They always seemed to interrupt him when he started to make leeway.

 

“Why’re your eyes like that? Is it part of your quirk?” Mamo asked leaning her chin on the coffee table. Toshinori was taken aback by the question. For the most part the twins seemed to ignore his physical appearance. He thought they might’ve just been being polite. It was bound to happen that one of them would point out how odd he appeared.

 

“Ah, not really. I just look like this,” e replied softly. Ashida scooted beside her sister, pointing to his face.

 

“Oh, then are they just really pale? Nao has super pale blue eyes too. Mom thought he was blind for a while but he’s just weird,” She grinned. Toshinori was even more bewildered. They were asking why his eyes were so blue? Not why they were sunken in or shadowed because of how gaunt he was? The two girls truly were odd.

 

“Yes, they've always been this color,” he smiled. It was nice to have a different reaction than most to his appearance. Neither of them seemed the least bit scared of put off by his looks. If anything they hardly seemed to notice.

 

“What about your hair? It makes you look like a lion,” Mamo chimed in. That question caught him even more off guard then the first.

 

“A Lion?”

 

“Yeah! They have big poofy manes, and when they shake it goes all over the place,” Ashida grinned swinging her head back and forth sending her hair flying. Mamoko’s eyes widened as an idea flashed through her eyes.

 

“And it’s yellow too, maybe that’s his quirk! Can you turn into a lion?!” She gasped. Toshinori could barely contain the laugh making its way through his chest.

 

“No, i’m afraid i can’t.”

 

The two girls seemed to lose interest at that. Turning back to their movie leaving him to get back to his work. He managed to get half of the class graded by the time the twins bedtime rolled around. The wall clock read eight o’clock. It would be best to get them to bed a little early. They'd Probably take time to get ready.

 

“Girls, it’s time for bed,” he said standi gup to stretch his arms over his head. While your furniture was semi suited for taller people, it still wasn’t quite adequate for his height. The twins took that as their cue to immediately try and pea their way into a later bedtime.

 

“Can we stay up an hour later?” Ash frowned looking up at him. He shook his head, ushering them towards the hallway.   


“I don’t think you’re mother would appreciate it.”

 

“Awh, but she lets us stay up late on the weekends,” Mamoko defended. He arched an eyebrow watching the two share a hopeful glance. Good partners they were, good liars they were not.

 

“Well she didn’t tell me that so i’m going to play it safe and send you to bed now,” He hummed. They broke into a pout as they entered their shared bedroom. Shuffling about before starting their nightly routine.

 

“I can’t find Paskel!” Ash shouted all but sprinting out of the door. Toshinori nearly coughed up blood he was so startled. She was far faster than he gave her credit for. Though he had no idea who she was talking about.

 

“Paskel?”

 

She nodded, wringing her hands as she looked between her bedroom and the front room. She looked like she wa on the brink of crying. If there was one way to pull at Toshinori’s heartstrings it was a child in distress.

 

“He’s from Rapunzel, i need him for bed,” she elaborated. He nodded, already returning to the front room to make the search.

 

“Look in your room, i’ll look in the front room,” he called. There was a moment of silence followed by thumping and rummaging from the girls room. He scoured the couch cushions and checked beneath them to try and find the stuffed toy. He didn’t have the slightest idea what he was looking for. But if it was important it didn’t hurt to look.

 

He finally found it wedged beneath the couch near the far back. It was a small chameleon plush with a wide smile and odd eyes. He wasn’t exactly one to judge. When he was young he had carried around a plush walrus. He made his way back to the bedroom holding out the animal for the twins to see.

 

“I found him, he was under the couch,” he explained. Ashida snatched him from his grasp beaming from ear to ear as she clutched it to her. All but vaulting herself onto her bed.

 

“Thank you!”

 

The room was far more messier than when he had left. He’d have to apologize for it when you returned since it was partially his fault. He had told them to look for the missing plush. Although now that the crisis had been averted he could get their schedule back up and running. He place his hand on the door handle, glancing between the two girls now nestled beneath their blankets.

 

“Good night, girls.”

 

“Night!” They replied in unison. He quietly shut the door, walking back to the front room. Nao still sat quietly a few feet from the TV. Using a blue crayon to scribble over the page he was coloring. Toshinori crouched in front of him giving a timid smile. While the twins seemed unphased by his presence Nao had been anything but cooperative.

 

He refused to be picked up and when he did finally let him hold him, he’d usually just glare at him. It was unnerving to say the least. Toshinori had hoped that since the boy had the first part of his best friend name that he might get along with the toddler. However life had a way of laughing in his face.

 

“Now, let’s try and get you to bed,” he murmured holding his hands out. Nao paused in his endeavors at coloring. After a few second he set his crayon down taking hold of one of Toshinori’s fingers instead. The hero carefully scooped the small boy up, making a left turn t the twins room towards your. Nudging the door open he made his way over to the crib.

 

Setting Nao inside as he rearranged the blankets. Nao had other plans however, and latched onto Tohinori’s sleeve cuff. He refused to let go, much less lay down. It took some convincing. In the end he had to make a trade. A giraffe plush instead of his sleeve.

 

Toshinori thought he might fall asleep after that. He had started his grading agan, only checking up on Nao every half hour or so. Much to his dismay he found that you had been correct. Nao had refused to go to bed as you had said. Every time he went to check on him he was sitting there staring at him. Or at least the doorway.

 

Toshinori tried to ignore him in hopes that he Nao might give up and go to bed. Except he didn’t and it was worrying toshinori to the point he couldn't grade. Sighing he picked him up, carrying him back to the front room. He set him down across from the coffee table. Offering him a coloring book and crayon to keep him occupied. Nao’s face scrunched up as he pushed it away. Instead reaching towards Toshinori.

 

The hero felt a pang in his chest as the toddler waited to be picked up. Wasn’t he afraid of him? He’d been upset at him all evening. Nao’s brow bunched as the man bided his time. Growing more frustrated the longer Toshinori waited for him to reject him. In the end he had to crawl forward a foot before he picked him up.

 

Toshinori sat own on the couch, cautiously cradling Nao to him. He knew he wasn’t the most comfortable person due to hsi scrawny appearance. However the toddler didn’t seem to care. He was content where he was, leaning his head against Toshinori’s shoulder. The TV had returned to the Finding Nemo’s title screen.

 

The quiet music the only sound throughout the house. Toshinori picked up the remote switching it to HDMI like the twins had showed him. He tried to find a channel with something interesting on. There wasn't much on this late at night, save for house remodeling shows and cooking shows. He settled for a baking show where people were trying to recreate masterpieces and failing miserably.

 

It was amusing to say the least. The contestant didn’t seem bothered by the fact they had failed in their attempts. They were to busy laughing or trying to get the frosting off of their faces. It wasn’t long before Toshinori found himself nodding off. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had a slow evening like this.

 

He was usually out trying to get in his own exercise or training Midoriya. His hectic schedule and barely existent sleep schedule were catching up to him. He jolted upon realizing he had dozed off. Panic gripping him for a brief second thinking he might’ve dropped Nao. though a quick glance down settled any fears he might have. The toddler was sound asleep, one hand clenching the front of Toshinori’s shirt.

 

He gave a small smile feeling triumphant at getting to boy to sleep. Even if only for an hour or two. At least he’d helped ease some of your stress. He knew how stressful cranky toddlers could be from some of the other heroes talking about their children. Gang Orca had informed him that even a nap could help to improve an infant's mood most times. Hopefully it would be some help to you in the long run.

 

Toshinori found his eyelids growing heavy once again but this time he didn’t fight it. It wasn’t like he was falling asleep. He wa just dozing lightly. He’d wake up before you got home. Or so he thought.

 

“Hey, Mr.Yagi,” a soft voice murmured. He stirred awake to see you you leaning against the back of the couch. Your costume practically covered in soot and grime. He was surprised to ay the least. He had literally just fallen asleep, or had he?

 

“Glad to see you lived,” you joked. Nao whimpered curling further into Toshinori’s shoulder. Your eyes widened a fraction as you studied the sleeping toddler. Your brows raised at the sight before you. Nao was asleep before one in the morning?

 

“You got him to go to sleep? I’m going to have to call you more often. Even Jin couldn’t accomplish such a fete,” you cooed running your fingers through Nao’s hair. Toshinori felt a glimmer of pride forming in his chest. It was a small victory but even helping you a little bit made him feel better after how he’d judged you. He stood up slowly, awkwardly handing Nao off to you. You skillfully repositioned him against your chest. Rubbing the toddlers back as he easily fell back asleep.

 

“Do you need a ride home? I’m sure i could call you a ab or something,” you said quietly. Toshinori shook his head offering a small smile. You really had changed after all these years. He wasn't sure why he had been so quick to write you off as a villain when he first saw you.

 

“No it’s fine. I enjoy walking,” he replied attempting to keep his voice down. You nodded, walking him over to the door as he pulled his coat on. While you wanted to insist that you call him a cab since the temperature had dropped you knew it would be rude. He was a grown man who could take care of himself. True he had an odd sense of fashion with the ugly yellow pinstripe slacks, but he seemed sensible.

 

“Thanks again, really Mr.Yagi,” you waved closing the door. You let out a sigh of relief as you ran your hand through Nao’s hand once more. You had to be honest, this had actually been a miracle that All Might's Assistant showed up. No one else could’ve made it tonight. And having a trustworthy person watch over the kid while you worked was a weight off your shoulders.

 

Though you probably wouldn't call him again. Not that he wasn’t nice, it was just the fact he already had a job. No doubt a busy one if he worked at Might tower. Besides, it was a one time deal right? All Might wasn’t giving you a personal babysitter. You rocked Nao in your arms as you strode down the hallway towards you room.

 

“Let’s get you settled into bed, my little troublemaker,” you whispered pressing a kiss to his head. You needed to get ready for bed yourself. You had another busy day scheduled for tomorrow.


	44. My bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Just another author’s note! Sorry’

I will most likely be rewriting this over the next week so that it will flow smoother and such. I have some new chapters lined up to add to the rest of the story.

So don’t worry, i haven’t abandoned this. I’m just going to clean it up some. Anyways, if you’re still here. Thanks for sticking around! That means a lot to me. 

Expect updates in the next week or so. 


	45. *Off key KazOo noises*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH’

Hello! I know this hasn’t been updated in like....months. I apologize for that but i gotta get ready for college and my job.

HOWEVER

 

I will be updating tomorrow. Do i know what the chapter will be about? Who knows. But an update is long over due! 

Also

 

YA’LL NEED TO STOP GUESSING PLOT POINTS BEFORE THEY HAPPEN. YOU’RE INTUITIONS ARE TOO GOOD. YOU’RE SCARING EM HOW ON POINT YA’L ARE. STOP THAT!!

but also, you have good Sherlock skills. So kudos to you. 


End file.
